Broken Castle
by HermioneeBlack
Summary: The survivors of Reynes try to marry their daughter to Starks in one last attempt at an impossible come back. That means, one bastard will not go to wall, for ever changing game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

I never ever thought I will write a game of thrones story, but here it is.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Eddard Stark stared at the piece of paper that's in front of him. His first thought is this person figured out his secret. His second is 'I must eliminate them', not that it is honorable to kill some one in silence. How ever, winter is coming, he could not afford loose ends.

Thus, he read the betrothal contract for one Jon Snow, who celebrated no more than fourteen name days, received a betrothal contract before his true born heir got presented with one. Even if the said betrothal contract has as many holes as vale cheese.

He answered back saying he can not take a decision on said contract till he met the maiden and father, along with their nobility documents. He extended the hospitality of winterfell to the girl and father so they may know the lad.

Then he went to gods wood and prayed that this betrothal contract is true. Jon is slowly growing more silent and solemn, he could see his wife's cold treatment will result in Jon leaving sooner or later. He wanted Jon to stay, but keeping him as a steward, giving him the same education as Robb drew even more ire from his wife.

If this betrothal from Gerald Reyne for his daughter Freya is right, he will have a highborn bride, provided their nobility documents hold, he can even give Jon a new name. Provided the father is amenable, calling arms to get back castamere is not his intent, he could very easily settle Jon with a decent hold fast of his own.

At end of the day, Eddard decided to inform Jon of the betrothal rather than spring the surprise on him. He hoped it will bring Jon out of his black mood.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Jon could barely contain his curiosity. Not that any one other than Robb could tell how curious he is. Luckily, he hadn't met Robb after his father asked him to meet with him in solar in five minutes to discuss an urgent matter. It made him excited his father has an urgent matter to discuss with him. Usually, it's only Robb who gets called in to solar to discuss any sort of urgent matters.

Thus, He knocked on his fathers solar not a minute late.

"Be seated Jon. This is going to be rather long talk." Eddard said genially. He could see the boy is excited to be here regardless of what they are going to discuss.

Jon mentally went through all the things he did past week. He did nothing wrong. He seriously hoped it's not one of those talks. He gets enough reprimands from Lady Stark. Yet, he silently took the seat and waited for his father to speak.

Eddard thought it's very commendable of Jon to not have broken under the spell of silence. Older and more experienced men break like sand castles under the pressure of silence. He spoke just as Jon was getting uncomfortable enough.

"I have received a betrothal contract for you." he informed directly.

"What?" Jon was sure he heard wrong. Did his father say he received a betrothal contract for him? He, the bastard?

"Aye. It is for one Freya Reyne, daughter of Gerald Reyne. They no longer hold any lands, But the father wants a noble match for his daughter." Eddard informed him.

"I am a bastard Father. That doesn't make me noble." he spoke uncertainly. Even if Reynes have lost Castamere, if their pedigree is true, that made it a good enough match for Robb. He wondered if it's some kind of scam.

"You are still of my blood, Jon. Don't forget it." Eddard told him in a serious tone.

Eddard wanted to explain the consequences of marrying a Reyne, but he doesn't. He wanted Jon to think for him self, come up with a decision.

"You need not decide now, Jon. I invited Gerald Reyne and his daughter to winterfell for an year. You can decide after meeting the girl." he told Jon.

"Father.. Why not Robb? Why me?" Jon asked in a small tone.

Eddard considered the question for some time. He wanted to tell it's because the girl liked him more, but the he knew better. Jon is wiser than to believe such tripe. Thus, he explained.

"When Reynes lost castamere, rights to their land and castle belonged to Lannister due to right by conquest. How ever, if they maintained their nobility, Once Lord Tywin Lannister has expired, If you are able to fly Reyne flag on the castle for three successive days, the castle will belong to Reynes again. It is a privilege that's given only to the family which lost war, not very well known. Essentially, even if they fly the flag, to stop the next lord of Casterly Rock, they will need at least some form of an Army to maintain that hold. Reynes, if their claim is true, hope that I or Robb will give them such an army when the time comes."

"Wouldn't their nobility stop when the daughter marries me?" Jon asked.

"It is a privilege given only to great houses, but I could legitimize you as Reyne with permission of Gerald Reyne. This knowledge of laws, more than any thing, that makes me believe their claim might be true. You still have time to decide. You don't have to decide right away."

"I understand Father." Jon said, bowed to his father, left the solar.

To be truthful, he did not understand. This news made his head buzz with thousand different thoughts, all spinning around one another. One stayed prominent. Freya Reyne. He tested the name on his lips. The name sounded pretty. He hoped she is pretty too. He never thought he could make some thing out of his life, and most definitely not marry and have a family. The next name he tested is Jon Reyne. He supposed that sounded okay enough, Though he would have loved it to be Jon Stark.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Robb found him as he crossed over to tilt yard.

"What is it, Snow?" he asked genially.

Jon did not want to answer.

"Nothing." he said morosely, picked up the first training sword he could reach.

"Come now, Bastard, Tell us true. Did your lass reject you because you did not know what to do with that tongue? Or because you are bastard?" said Theon in that sarcastic manner he disliked.

Jon did not answer. He just went to training dummy, started slashing.

That is when he noticed the sword he picked. It's a bastard sword. He swore inside. He could feel both both Robb and Theon's gaze on his back, but he did not turn back. If he went now to put the sword back now, he would have to face either of them, they will not rest until they got the secret out of him. Jon wanted this to be just his secret for awhile. He never had one before, unless you counted the way he trained Arya. Also, the sword some how felt better than long sword in his hands.

Jon remembered Rodrick tell him time and again he is more suited to a bastard sword, but he never touched one, as he thought Rodrick is suggesting it to be mean. How ever, The sword indeed feel better in his hands, the weight, balance and the reach just right. He decided to train with bastard sword from now on, though he wouldn't do it when Robb or Theon is around.

His thoughts went back to Freya Reyne. He wondered what she will look like. What is he going to do if she is ugly? He most probably wouldn't get another chance to marry any one. He prayed to old gods to let her be pretty.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

The day arrived sooner than later.

Both Robb and Theon noticed his excitement in the morning.

"What's gotten in to you to day?" Robb asked curiously. It's not every day he saw his brother happy or excited.

"Finally figured how to use what's between your legs?" Theon asked.

"It's none of your business." Jon snapped at Theon.

The Reynes are supposed to arrive to day. He hoped he could see Freya before Robb or Theon could. He most probably might loose it if Theon made a comment about her.

There is a portly man with grey hair and blue eyes with a girl covered head to toe in gray cloth. There is a small silky material where the eyes should be, Jon guessed it's so she or he can see, veil is tied around her neck, where the dress began.

"Good Morning, Lord Stark. I am Gerald Reyne. Glad to make your acquaintance. This is my daughter Freya Reyne." he gestured towards the gray blob that is beside him.

"It is good to see you mi-lord. The Hospitality of winterfell is yours. Jon will show you to your chambers." Lord Eddard said in a pleasant voice.

Robb looked at him questioningly. Usually, it's him who showed the guests to their chambers, especially so when there are daughters in tow.

Jon walked to Gerald Reyne, who looked at him interestedly.

"I am Jon Snow my lord. Let me show you to your chambers." he informed the lord.

He could feel Freya's eyes on him though his back is towards her.

Lady Catelyn has given chambers to Freya near Sansa and Arya, yet at at the end of the corridor, so they would have to walk a bit to reach her chambers. Plus, he would never be able to walk by her chambers with out some one seeing him. He guessed Lady Catelyn planned that specifically.

Freya thanked him, settled in to the room. Jon was glad she talked. He liked her voice.

He showed Lord Reyne his chambers, which are on the same floor as Robb. Lord Reyne observed Jon silently. It made Jon's hands sweat, he was able to keep the tremble out of his voice though. He hoped Lord Reyne liked him better than Lady Catelyn.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Jon hoped that he could see what Lady Reyne would look like the next day. His hopes were in vain. She wore a different veil, one which is a gossamer silk over a thicker veil, which covered all save her eyes, and the gossamer veil covered her eyes as well.

Lady Reyne sat her self by her father's side, ate little, it seemed there's another opening in her thicker veil which allowed her to eat. Still, Jon couldn't help look at her at times, he could feel her gaze on him at times.

"I bet she is looking at me." Theon said.

"No, she is not." Jon said before he could stop him self.

"How do you know?" Robb enquired.

"What? He can see through veils now?" Jon asked caustically.

If any thing, that seemed to increase Robb's curiosity. First, Jon accompanies the girl rather than him, then Jon, who usually doesn't raise to Theon's barbs comes to the girl's rescue. He is almost sure that the girl is stealing glances at Jon, rather than Theon. It just smelt like a puzzle he must solve. This is far more interesting than his lord lessons. Which he is suddenly sharing with Jon.

"I don't need to see through veils to know I can make her scream." Theon japed.

"I warn you not to approach her Theon. She's a guest of Winterfell, she must be treated with respect." Jon said through clenched teeth. He is sure if Theon said one more word, he most probably will get a fist in face in response.

Robb looked on curiously. Even Theon sensed some thing amiss.

"What's gotten in to you Snow? Fell face in for the ugly there? I bet she is ugly as a pig, that's why she wears that veil." Theon said. He payed more attention to what he is eating rather than Lady Reyne after that.

Jon looked down, clenched his fists under the table lest he really put a fist in Theon's face. He looked up to see Robb examining him.

"What is it?" Robb whispered.

"nothing." Jon said in equally low voice.

"It is some thing. Come on, Tell me. I promise not to tell Theon." Robb promised seriously.

Jon didn't want to. It's his secret and he did not want to divulge it. Even to his brother.

"It is nothing." Jon stressed, got up from the breakfast table before Robb could say some thing.

Half way through to the tilt yard Robb caught up with him.

"you have lessons with me to day, Snow." he called.

Jon swore internally as he turned back. He could have passed by Lady Reyne as she went to sewing lessons with Septa Mordane. Now that chance has past.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

A week went by just like that. Lady Reyne never stopped wearing that veil. Theon lost his interest in her when she ignored any kind of conversation from him.

Jon did not make any overtures towards her, she answered Robb's gestures with practiced formality that seemed cold even to him.

Lord Reyne seemed to watch him constantly, which is almost starting to grate on his nerves. It's worse than lady Catelyn. There's no disdain or anger, but it felt like he is being put on test literally every minute of every day. He wondered if this is how Robb felt. He felt a sudden respect for his brother's easy demeanor.

On the seventh day when Lady Reyne arrived in that veil of hers and shapeless gray dress with a red-lion on it, Lord stark called for a meeting between Jon and Gerald Reyne.

Robb's eyes widened in that fashion which indicated he came to a realization. Jon knew he would have to let go of his secret when he came back from this meeting.

Eddard Stark smiled genially at Lord Reyne.

"Good Morning Lord Reyne. I would get to the matter quick. Are we ever going to see your daughter with out her veil?" It is indeed quick. Perhaps it's southern lords or some one of more consequence, Ned stark might have engaged in more small talk.

Lord Reyne took it in a stride.

"I am afraid you won't, My lord. At least not until betrothal contract is signed." Lord Reyne responded calm as a cucumber.

"My lord, Please think of your words before you speak them. Jon may be a snow, he is still of stark blood and beloved in this household. If you think you can force him in to marriage of convenience for you, you are sorely mistaken." Lord Stark's tone could have frozen flowing water under son.

"My lord, you merely mistaken my intent. I assure you, my daughter is not lacking in any way. I am but a man of limited means, I could not raise an army to protect her if need be. As such, I will take any measures I can to protect her. Please, I implore you to think of my situation." Lord Reyne spoke placatingly. Yet, it's evident he is not going to renege on stopping Lady Reyne from wearing that veil.

"Aye, you can not raise an army to protect her. May I know what you are going to do if I were to order her to stop hiding her self?" Lord stark asked in equally cold tone.

"I am sorry to say, I would have to leave with my daughter my lord. She may remain unmarried, but I would not expose her to attentions of the world with out a sufficient protector at her side." Lord Reyne answered with that assured tone of his which meant business.

"Please, you can't." Jon exclaimed before he could stop him self.

Both lords turned their probing gazes on him.

Jon slowly shrunk in to him self. He liked what he has seen of Lady Reyne till now. She has pretty hands, it seemed she is better at needle work than Sansa. Which made Sansa hate her for the first day, while Arya loved having some one who can put down Sansa. The next day, she braided Sansa's hair in to a new style, which immediately brought her back in to Sansa's graces, which made her enemy of Arya. How ever, the next day, she braided Arya's hair twice as fast as her handmaiden, which let arya escape sewing lessons, which promptly brought her back in to Arya's nice list.

She is unfailingly courteous, she hated Theon Grey joy with a passion. It seemed like that hatred is a direct result of his treatment of Jon.

In fact, Just to day morning, Theon went on and on about how he would not marry some one like her if she doesn't show her face. Lady Eeyne banged her goblet on the table, which resulted in abrupt silence at their end.

"If Jon Snow were a farmer, and you king of westeros Lord Greyjoy, I will still choose Jon Snow. It is so before I met you, it will be so now that I met you. Don't you ever dare pretend otherwise." she hissed at him, so only he and Theon can hear. Jon would forever relish the expression on Theon's face.

He started liking her a bit after she said that to Theon. Even if she's not pretty. He did not want her to go back. He just wanted to see her and talk to her.

"I just want to get to know her better." he said in a small voice.

"You may interact with her in the presence of a chaperon, Jon Snow." Lord Reyne said.

"Are you going to follow at seven paces if I take her out on a walk?" Jon asked him sarcastically. Damn, he should have held his tongue. He is sure he failed some kind of unknown test Lord Reyne is preparing by speaking like that.

Surprising Jon, both lords chuckled at that.

"I trust you better than that Jon. How ever, I fear for my daughter's safety, now that Lannisters will know a Reyne is still alive. Sooner or later, it will bring it's affects here." he answered with out any ire in his voice.

They concluded the meeting there, but Lord Reyne let up on his daughter's and Jon's interaction after that.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Robb ambushed him as soon as he came out of meeting.

"Spill, Snow. Or else I will make you." he said pointing a blunt knife at his throat.

"Fine. I will tell you. Let me go." Jon said pushing Robb's hands away. His brother is too intelligent for his own good some times.

"Lord Reyne sent a betrothal contract for me. Father invited him and Lady Reyne here so she can get to know me better." Jon replied.

"Reynes of castamere?" Jon nodded.

"Aren't they all dead?" Robb said.

"Apparently, this one's alive. Father's having their nobility documents checked." Jon answered.

"Even so, you can't take castamere's lands. It belongs to Lannisters by right of conquest." Robb pondered.

"By some arcane law, If I fly Reyne's flag on Castamere for three days straight, it will belong back to Reynes." Jon informed.

"Ah. The return of the lord law. It's made so that when the castle is claimed in the absence of the lords, it will go back to them when they returned with out there being a conquest." Robb said nodding at the knowledge.

"I need to know these laws now." Jon sighed. He liked being in tilt yard when Robb is having lessons. Now both of them have to attend these lessons with Theon. He couldn't take that much of Theon's company with out wanting to break some thing.

"I will reign in Theon." Robb said determinedly as they entered the solar set for their lessons.

"Thanks." Jon said gratefully. He is almost at his nerves end between Lord Reyne's silent observation and Theon goading him in to action one way or another.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Lady Reyne almost never partook in dinner along with Starks. She had food brought up to her chambers, she will leave those utensils to be collected upon morning. It is a ritual that servants are used to. No body ever knew where she went during that time.

Jon simply wanted to escape the dinner after Robb opened his big mouth and told every one why Lady Reyne is here. Catelyn Stark shew no reaction, meaning she already knew. Arya is excited and worried Jon might not have as much time for her. Sansa gushed about their wedding and dresses already.

He could take it no more. So, he went to the only place where no one goes much, the Library tower. He is surprised to find Lady Reyne reading at one corner with two candles. Jon suddenly realized her gossamer veil is pulled backwards. I can see her eyes, he thought excitedly. He wondered if it's pathetic to be so excited over just being able to see her eyes.

He pulled a random book from isle, moved to her silently, or as silently as he could manage. Even then, Lady Reyne noticed him, pulled her gossamer veil back on. Jon's excitement seeped away like water from a pot with hole. He had a crazy urge to pull her veil away and look at her, but he resisted.

"You may want read at some point, My lord." Lady Reyne commented lightly, turning a page in her book.

Jon looked down at his book. He had it upside down. He turned it to rights hastily. Lady Reyne chuckled under her veil.

"I am not a lord. My name is Jon Snow." he said. He hoped it did not sound as snooty to her as it did to his ears.

Lady Reyne simply looked up at him in the same probing manner as her father.

What's with Reyne's and their tests, Jon thought annoyed.

"You may call me Freya, If I am to call you Jon." she informed him, went back to her book.

Jon decided he liked her voice.

"Do you come here often?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." she answered simply.

Jon looked back at his book. He had no idea what it is or why he picked it.

He waited for some time trying to sneak a peak at Lady Reyne. She kept to her book, seem to be reading at a fairly fast pace if the page turning is any thing to go by.

"Do you mean what you said to Theon?" he asked, abandoning any pretense at reading. After all, he is not reading.

"I said very few things to Lord Greyjoy. I meant each and every one of them." She answered evasively.

"You will really choose me over him even if he is a lord and I am a bastard?" Jon asked plainly.

"Yes, Jon. Before coming here, my father told me that there are two young men to choose from, Lord Greyjoy and bastard of Lord Stark. I chose you. That is why the betrothal contract is for you, not Lord Greyjoy." she answered equally plainly. It gladdened Jon's heart, but brought up more doubts.

"If Robb Stark is also with in the choice, what then, My lady?" he asked.

"Freya. You will call me Freya when I call you Jon." she corrected.

She hesitated before speaking her next words.

"I will not lie to you, Jon. If Robb Stark was an option before seeing any of you, I would have chosen him." Jon's heart sank.

"How ever, now that I met all of you, I will still choose you even if Robb Stark were an option." she continued, with out looking up from her book.

Jon smiled her beatifically. Some thing in her tone told her she is speaking truth.

She looked up at his face for a second, went back to her book immediately. Good thing, her veil is covering her blush.

Jon went back to his book with out reading and just smiling.

When the bells rang for signifying hour of lion, she told him her father will arrive in five minutes to escort her back. He asked her if she is going to be at the same place tomorrow. She nodded yes, Jon made him self scarce immediately.

He left the library after Lord Reyne escorted his daughter back to her chambers, still smiling happily.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to write if there are 4 reviews. Bam, there are 5 reviews.

Thank you all for giving me encouragement. I am thankful so many choose to follow/favourite the story.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Lord Stark took Lord Reyne out with him on a petrol the day after.

Robb covered for him so he can take Lady Reyne out on a walk with out Theon knowing.

Jon took her to godswood.

"This place is so serene." Freya said in quite amazement.

"It is the place where old gods reside, my lady. It is sacrosanct." Jon replied.

They both sat at the base of the tree, silent, waiting for the other to speak.

"Do you pray to the seven?" "Do you pray here often?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"You first." Freya responded to him.

"Yes, I come here to pray often." Jon answered with smile.

"Usually I pray to the seven, but I go to sept more often to read than to pray." Freya answered.

"You like to read, Then?" Jon questioned.

"It is not often I get a chance to do so, Jon. Books are expensive, usually not available to those who are not noble." Freya answered back.

Jon looked at her. He imagined she looked a bit pensive as she said that.

"I wish I could see you." he said before he can control him self.

Freya looked at him, but did not speak. He could feel weight of her gaze. She spoke just as he is about to apologize for his outburst.

"I am afraid, you can not my lord. My father asked me to keep this veil till our betrothal contract is signed, I intend to keep my word to him." she answered, but the bite in her tone is clear even to his slightly biased years.

"It's not fair. You can see me." he answered back, it came out little harsher than he intended to. He hoped she wouldn't take offense at it.

Freya got up from where she is sitting.

"Perhaps we ought to head back, Jon. It's been awhile." she said with out any feeling to her tone.

He did not convince Robb to cover for him to go back this soon. Jon backtracked immediately.

"Please, Freya. I will not ask you to break promises. I meant no offense." He said placating her.

She did not sit immediately.

"Very well. Since we are here, we may as well spend some time." Freya said sitting back down.

Jon did not say any thing back. They both spent next minute thinking what to say.

"I apologize for my behavior. It is indeed fair you wish to see me. If we came here the usual way lords do for their daughter's betrothal, You would have seen me by now. How ever, my lord father only wishes what's best for me. If he wishes for me to keep this veil, It is but a small favor I am doing him back for all he has done for me." Her tone was a painful.

Jon wondered what happened in the past for her to be this pessimistic, or to put this much importance on hiding her self.

"If it pains you so, I will never ask it of you again, Freya." he responded back. Even as he said it, he knew it's a lie. He brought her here to day so he may get a kiss. Now there's no way he is getting one.

Freya could notice his disappointment, though Jon did a fair job at hiding it.

"I think your father would never have suggested a betrothal to a bastard if you have arrived here the usual way a lady arrives." Jon said with a little bit of pain in his voice.

"I am glad circumstances are what they are." Lady Reyne responded back slowly.

Jon took her hand in to his, kissed it in response.

He could feel her blush more than see it. His own heart beat sped up as he realized what he had done. He did not let go of her hand though. After that, they both sat there, in silence, with little smiles on their faces.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Lord Stark and Lord Reyne rode almost silently for first two hours.

"Your daughter is in good hands, Lord Reyne." Lord Stark assured him when Gerald Reyne subtly glanced back for the tenth time.

It is fairly clear Lord stark brought him along only so his son could get some breathing space.

"I have no doubt, my lord. Jon is a good lad." Lord Reyne answered back in that placid tone of his.

Lord Stark nodded.

"So, Tell me my lord, how is it that you escaped wrath of Tywin Lannister?" he asked Lord Reyne. He had been a bit curious on how it happened.

"I am afraid it's not a great adventure, Lord Stark. Just as there is Lannisport is there for Lannisters, there used to be another town, called Talbekgrove. Reynes owned the mines, while Talbeks shipped the goods. Perhaps that's one reason they considered them selves equal to Lannisters in their time. They had a castle, a port and a gold mine. Pity,they did not have sense or humbleness to be thankful for what they have. Reynes of the time had four brothers. Youngest who loved the sea set out on a quest to shadow waters, did not return for five years. When he returned, There are no porters in the port, nary a man

near the castles. He learned of what happened from small folk. He, unlike his other brothers, had more sense. He left, taking all he can from the castles. He is my father. He was fortunate enough to stumble upon a good match to continue his nobility. He made ends meet with his ship and trade, as have I. We were fortunate, not overly so to attract too much unwanted attention. How ever, I haven't inherited my father's love for adventure. I longed to return to a place I can call home, where my little girl will be safe and happy. So, here we are." he finished his story.

"That's a great story you have there, Lord Reyne. That's all I want for my children to be as well. Safe and Happy." Lord Stark agreed.

The men took up from where he left off, asking all sorts of questions about sea, boats and the places Lord Reyne visited.

At the end of the day, Lord Stark heard enough to know Reyne wished more for a small port town and castle to call their own in the west coast rather than conquer castamere again.

Ned is glad to know Reyne is not too ambitious. He wouldn't have know what to do otherwise, as it is clear Lady Reyne is of targaryen blood, albeit so far from the claim to throne, it's not a problem. Lord Stark him self could catch that much because he is an expert on Targaryen history. Lord Reyne is quite an expert at being evasive with out seeming so.

That explained why the nobility documents already passed through the master's hands to a rider's hand before he could see them. Lord Reyne seemed to quite the master in staying unnoticed. Lord Stark could only hope it will remain so after Hightower looks at those nobility documents. Fortunately, the man had great sense, choose just the right masters who would keep their mouths shut, or so green they would not realize what they have on their hands.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Robb pounced before Jon could escape to where ever he is escaping to these days after dinner.

"So, How was it? " he asked.

"What?" Jon snapped back.

"The kiss, you dolt." Robb said condescendingly.

"It's none of your business." Jon snapped.

"you did not do it!" Robb said in a disbelieving tone.

"I will do it. Next time." Jon sullenly answered.

"you mean to tell me you did not even see her face?" Rob asked surprised.

"She promised her father." Jon defended Freya.

"She all but declared eternal love for you, Snow. You mean to tell me you did not manage to see her face when it's only two of you?"

"She never declared eternal love." Jon said sulkily.

"Fine. At this rate you will die a virgin." Robb said letting him go.

Jon sulked all the way to his room. He liked his time with Freya. Yes, they may not have kissed, but he held her hands. He bet Robb didn't know what a kiss is like either. His kiss with Dacey when he is nine did not count. At that rate, he kissed Sansa when he is seven. How ever, he did not say that to Robb's face. He will need help again, it wouldn't do well to kick a gift horse or conniving brother in proverbial mouth.

He is going to see her again in the Library. That thought brightened him immediately. He smiled in to thin air, turned corner, ran in to Lady Stark. That snuffed out his smile as fast as it came on to his lips.

Lady stark observed him coldly, before passing him off with no words. He all but ran to escape from her.

When he entered Library, this time he choose a book on King's laws. He sat in the seat besides Lady Reyne rather than opposite. When she brought her hand down after turning a page, he clasped it with in his own.

Freya turned towards him sharply. He could feel her gaze, but he did not let go of her hand. She turned back to her book, wiggled her hand, threaded her fingers through his. Jon's lips stretched so wide, it almost split his face. It's a pity no one's around to see the spectacle, as it made him look like the child he is, not the solemn young man he tried to portray.

They both stayed there till hour of the Lion, upon which, Jon escorted her back to her chambers.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

They were able to keep their rendezvouses in library secret for a week. Robb followed them one day with out Jon noticing, set Arya and Bran upon them.

Now, Jon just sat there with his boring book on laws while Freya read stories for Bran, Rickon and Arya. Robb or Theon sat opposite Jon and snickered at him when ever he stole a look at Freya. It's worse when both of them are together, as Theon kept up an vulgar commentary, that usually ended up with Jon walking away angrily.

What's all the more rankling about this situation is Lady Catelyn approved of it, as it gave her some free time, all she had to do is come back at the end of the story, collect sleeping children. She even smiled at Freya once or twice.

That is the reason Jon is currently climbing the wall of inner keep at the moment. He carefully crept past the windows taking care to check for his footing before moving in any direction.

He knocked on the window. He could hear a shuffle. There's silence after that. He knocked again, and waited. There's no response. His legs and hands are screaming in pain from crouching. Icy rain battered away at him and walls of winterfell.

The window opened just as he lost feeling in his fingers. He jumped inside not caring for consequences. He rolled over and looked up to see Freya holding a dagger at him, looking terrified.

It took a second for her to react. Soon, the terror got replaced with disbelief, after that blazing anger. She moved slowly, deliberately. She closed the window to stop any more cold from getting in. An oppressive silence hung between them.

Jon gathered him self, stood in front of her dripping icy water all over the floor. Floor, which she has nothing to clean with. She let him stew in the silence till a blush crept on his face, making him resemble a tomato. Finally, Jon broke under the silence.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have frightened you like that." he said shamefully.

It's as if a dam broke.

"Why in the world are you here?" Freya hissed. She wanted to say many other things but she is absolutely sure she can say any of them with any kind of propriety. She is going to be a proper lady.

"I don't know." Jon answered, looking at his feet, for all the intents and purposes like a chastened child.

Freya was shocked in to silence by the answer.

"You don't know? You don't know why you are at my window, in pouring rain, at the hour of wolf? You don't know. Tell me Jon Snow, What do you know? Do you know it's dangerous to climb in rain? Do you know that it is improper to be in a lady's room at this hour? Do you know that if you die, the blame will be placed on me? Do you know falls cripple people more than kill them? Do you know what kind of punishments your lord father can inflict upon my father if he thinks I encouraged you in to this reckless behavior? Do you know what they will say about my honor if they see you coming out of my door tomorrow?" Jon shrunk more and more in to him self with each word

she spoke.

"I am sorry. I just wanted to spend some time with you with out every one around." Jon spoke looking more miserable than a drowned cat.

His teeth chattered. His hands are shaking, about to turn blue from cold.

"You imbecile. You utter total imbecile." she hissed at him.

She refused to show his answer warmed her or it eased her fear. For a moment there, she thought Jon is here with dishonorable intentions. His answer was so innocent, it touched some thing in her heart. She wondered why she thought this boy would be like others. Of course, honorable Jon Snow, son of equally honorable Ned Stark wouldn't be here to despoil her.

"Get out of those clothes, Including small colthes. Use this to cover your self up." she said throwing a linen bed sheet and towel at him.

She turned around.

"Don't go getting any ideas." the words are out of her mouth before she could control her self. She shouldn't have said it. If sweet and innocent Jon Snow haven't had any ideas, he most certainly would get some now.

He was completely wrapped up in the bed sheet now. She took the towel, forced him to sit on the bed and started drying his hair.

Now that he is not being berated, Jon's thoughts wandered in a direction he decidedly did not want them to go. Freya is wearing her veil, but she is not wearing her gown.

She is in her underclothes, her arms bare, her shift far more better fitting than her gowns. He noticed the creamy smooth skin of her arms , the curve of her hip, the outline of her legs when she shifted certain way. They are definitely not helping his body's reaction. He slowly adjusted the sheets, hiding his problems better.

Soon, Freya finished drying his hair, she bent over him to place the furs around him. Jon's eyes slowly traveled over out line of her breasts. She is more developed than most girls her age. She paid no mind to him as she turned and gathered his clothes lying on the floor. Jon thanked gods for the small favors.

Freya could feel his eyes trailing after her. It brought a blush to her face, for a moment, she forgot she is wearing a veil and turned away to hide her blush. She quickly gathered his clothes, wrung them, hanged them to dry before the fire. She set about adding more logs to the fire, so they can dry faster.

She hoped Jon Snow is an early riser, because he would have to start climbing real early to get back to his room. He will have to sleep here for the night. She resisted the urge to place her hands on cheeks to cool them. If her father knows, he would have Jon's hide. Thank the seven for small mercies, she thought as the fire in the fire place picked up. She would have to turn back now. She would have to look in to Jon's eyes and let him know they have to sleep in the same bed for tonight. She stalled as much as she can. She turned back, looked at Jon. Jon looked every where but her.

"You have to sleep here till rain let's up." she informed him in as much business like manner as she could manage.

"I can sleep on the floor." Jon said immediately.

"No, you can't. I don't have extra furs in this room, I can't let you freeze to death." she said in same mater of fact tone. She could see the blush burning on his face.

"we will face opposite sides. You will have to get up early, go back to your room the same way you came here." She said as she climbed in to the bed, laid down towards wall.

Jon did not move. Freya cleared her throat. He still did not move.

"There's only one fur in the room." she informed him lightly. She could feel the cold already, even with the fire.

Jon moved stiffly, letting the fur fall back on her. She could feel his back on her. She closed her eyes, prayed for the sleep that's not going to come easy.

Jon's brain is frozen. He could feel her soft body against his back. He is tempted to roll over and place a hand on her waist, pull her in to him. If it's Robb, he would have done it, his traitorous mind supplied him.

He closed his eyes, tried to imagine Master Luwin naked while feeling Freya's soft bottom on his back. After some time, Freya's breathing evened out.

Jon called her out softly. She did not answer. He slowly turned around, placed a hand at her waist. Freya did not respond. The sleep is almost upon her, if she responded, they would only get stuck in awkward situation with no exit from.

When Freya did not respond, Jon slowly moved his hands to feel her arms. Freya just smiled to her self sleepily. She is not going to begrudge him for his wandering hands when she could not even show him what she looks like.

The morning came faster for Jon. Some where along the night, they both moved in to each other's arms, her hands at his chest, holding on to the sheet very tightly. Freya seemed to be in deep sleep. He wondered if she will stay asleep if he were to open her veil and look at her.

He could not bring him self to do it. What ever her reasons may be, he made her a promise to see her when betrothal contract is signed, he will keep that promise. He sighed to him self, slowly climbed out on to window ledge, closed the window behind him self.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

As always, thanks to all the guys who followed and favorite-d the story. I would be ever more grateful if you care to leave a review as well. Have fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, to day I am kind of bored and I must get all these plot ideas out of my head. So.. a new chapter.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

It can not be any thing but divine retribution, Jon thought as he scowled at the book in front of him.

His father learned that he is reading through book of laws, directed him to learn all the sigils before he thought to read book of laws.

Jon clearly remembered himself sitting in front of Robb and playing with his sword, ball and any thing he could get hands on while Robb was stuck learning boring sigils. It remained Robb's pet peeve that Jon need not have those boring classes. Robb's annoyance increased when his mother, who always took opposing argument against Jon took Jon's side in this matter.

To make matters worse, Bran is learning about sigils now, so Bran has the sigil chart, while Jon is supposed to learn his sigils from this boring book called lineages and histories of great houses of seven. Robb and Theon took to practicing their sword play where Jon could see when ever they can, even if they are getting scolded by Ser Rodrick later on. Master Luwin rapped his wooden scale against Jon's head as he turned to look out of window once again.

Robb smiled widely as he saw Master Luwin hit Jon on head. He is most probably going to be scolded both by Ser Rodrick and his mother and what he is doing is as childish as arya, but he couldn't help him self. Who ever said revenge tasted sweet couldn't be more correct.

"I say by the time we are done, Snow will be sporting a snow pile on his head." Theon said as he swung his sword against Robb in a manner that made most sound rather than a proper parry.

Robb laughed louder than needed at the comment.

Jon turned to look at them again.

Maester luwin hit harder on Jon's head.

Robb and Theon both howled with laughter, took of running before any one can find they escaped from their duties.

They were in the library tower again, Freya took to having Arya or Bran enact their parts as the monster and knight to keep them from getting bored. Even Sansa loved these little plays, as she gets to play princes time and again. Even if all she does is sit around and offer her hand when knight comes by. Rickon just loved the laughs, toddled around between every one's legs.

Robb and Theon got bored with coming to the library when Jon refused to look at Freya at all for two days in row. He knows he is avoiding Freya, he could at times feel her questioning glances, though it's more of a feeling than actually seeing her do it. Jon couldn't help but remember how she looked with out that gown and her shapely figure when he looked at her. It made him blush like a berry, first time Robb and Theon teased him so much, he decided it's better to avoid Freya till he could control his reaction to her.

So, he is stuck with the boring book on noble houses. He disinterestedly turned the page over and looked at it. Torhen Stark, brown of hair, gray of eyes. He killed a boar with boar tusk it self. Edwyle Stark, black of hair, gray of eyes.

A thought suddenly came to him as he looked at the description. He can guess what Freya looked like. He turned the page to Lannisters, searched eagerly for Reynes.

He searched for the last page, looked for the description of Freya. There's none. The last entry in the book is about one Evan Reyne, who had five children, of whom four died in raid of castamere. It's noted from now on, the nobility of their line will be kept in book of records at citadel along with all exiled houses.

Jon sighed. So much for guessing what she looked like. He still went on and read about Reynes any way. As surprising as it may sound, Reynes hailed from valyria, about thousand years before Aegon. They were skilled craftsmen along with being great warriors. They soon grew in wealth in power, till a hundred years later they achieved the lord ship of castamere, which remained a hold fast until the reign of Targaryens.

The targaryens were generous to Reynes, they backed the right people at right time during Blackfyre rebellions, which let them grow prosperous, they increased their power more during the time of Tytos Lannister. Jon noted that their features always tended towards red hair and green eyes. Till that changed when they married in to Baratheons, from then on the hair was black and eyes blue for the elder brother's line, red and green hair for the younger brother's line. At the end of the day, it gave no clues as to how Freya looks, as the both families merged with during the time of tytos Lannister, from then on, there are no physical descriptions about any of the Reynes.

All he could glean from this is Freya could have darker hair in various shades of red. Jon sighed, went back to reading the history of Arryns, which he is yet to finish.

Lady Catelyn came by early to day. Jon stared at her as she gave each of the children a hug and a kiss, including sansa. Their eyes met as she is leaving Library, Jon quickly averted his eyes.

Freya moved to sit next to him. Robb took the hint for the first time in weeks, most probably because Theon is not there, left along with rest of them.

They both stayed silent, keeping their eyes at their books and nothing else for some time.

"Did I do some thing wrong?" Freya asked in a soft tone.

"No." Jon answered curtly. He could feel his cheeks heat up already.

This close, he could feel her body heat, it brought back memories of the day they lain side by side, his face ablaze before he could push back those memories. He is suddenly glad for the sparse lighting in the Library.

"Then why are you not talking to me?"

Jon could hear a hint of accusation in her tone.

"I am talking to you. I was just busy." said Jon.

Freya did not say any thing about the defensive tone. They both stayed silent for awhile.

"What are you reading?" Freya asked hesitatingly. She will not apologize for scolding Jon when he came to her room. She will not tell him she liked it when his arms are around her, nor will she tell him she misses him. No need to encourage bad behavior. How ever, he can talk to her at the break fast table and in here, She will try her best to keep up conversation until he is not mad at her any more.

"History of the Arryns. Their banner men sigils." Jon replied tersely.

"Lady catelyn's sister is married to house of Arryn." Freya supplied quietly.

"They have a son. His name is Robin. He Robb's cousin, I guess." Jon said, looking pensive.

"He is your cousin too." Freya said.

"No. He is not. I am a bastard, I am of no relation to them unless I am legitimized. That will never happen, because Lady Catelyn hates me." Jon said in a defeated manner.

"She doesn't hate you." Freya said with conviction.

"She glares at me every time she looks at me." Jon said with exasperation. Is Freya being selectively blind to what Lady Catelyn because she smiles at her?

"You make her uneasy." Freya said in a matter of fact tone.

"She doesn't look uneasy. She looks like she wants to strangle me and throw me in to frost lake."

"You know nothing, do you?" Freya couldn't have put it better.

For the first time in a week, Jon totally forgot about Freya's figure as he scowled at her in annoyance. What the hell does he not know now? Lady Catelyn hated him, every one in winterfell knows it. Freya tutted at his scowl. That only made Jon scowl harder.

"Fine My lord, since you insist on being so obtuse, I will enlighten you." Freya said disdainfully.

Jon was about to exclaim he is no lord, but Freya held her hand up. He knew better than interrupting her when she is in these moods. They come up occasionally, more times than not as a direct result of some thing Theon said. Freya says some thing so scathing, that every one around her is shocked at her brutality. She almost reduced Theon to tears once, he hid them and left the table, Jon noticed any way.

It is those times they remember how much ever sweet she may be, she is a lion underneath it all and her claws are indeed long and sharp. Robb endearingly called them prowls.

So, Jon did the most sensible thing when lioness is on prowl, shut up his mouth, froze his face in his father's lordly expression. Freya chuckled at his response. She liked it when he submitted to her like this.

"Most lords do not take their bastards in to their houses. Even ones who are as kind and honorable as your Lord father. They help their bastards all the same. If their mother is of common folk, they give their bastards money, help them learn a trade, give them land or ships. Do not interrupt. I am not insulting your father."

She continued.

"How ever, it a different case if said bastard is born of another noble woman. In that case, a lord even less noble than your father will also take them in. Your lord father brought you back from a war. He is raising you same as your brothers, for command rather than to follow. You look more like your father than any of his sons by Lady of the house. You are brilliant at every thing you do. Do you see what kind of message that sends to Lady Catelyn? She fears one fine day your father might decide to legitimize you and leave winterfell to you rather than your brothers. Why wouldn't she? From what I heard of the rumors, your father refuses to speak of your mother. If she is common born, Why all the secrecy? Plus, Lady Catelyn must think that your father is protecting your mother because he loves her still. I think he is doing it more to protect her honor. Either way, She can hate your mother or you for bringing this uncertainty in to her life. Since your mother is no where to be found, you It is. So, Jon Snow, she doesn't hate you. You make her very very very uncomfortable."

Jon's face grew more and more cold as she spoke. She could feel the anger rolling off him. The silence only became more and more oppressive. Freya wondered if she shouldn't have spoken like this. Every one in winterfell lived in a perfect bubble of happiness and naivety. Why wouldn't they? They have a perfect lord who is wise, just and honorable. He has a perfect heir, who is kind, capable and handsome. They have a perfect flaw, in the manner of her broody companion. Worldly guises simply forgot to enter this place, or not, she thought thinking of Theon.

Just as she is about to get back to her book, Jon spoke.

"I will never ever take any thing that's rightfully belongs to my siblings." he spoke with such anger and conviction, it shocked Freya for a moment.

She smiled at him. Not that he could see.

"I won't have it any other way." she answered.

Jon could hear the pride in her voice even through his anger. The wall of ice that surrounded his heart thawed a little that day. As if by mutual agreement, they both turned back to their books. They did not speak for the rest of the day. Silence is sweeter now.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Billy horse is the best rider in the north. His aim with bow made people behind him duck, lest he hit them mistakenly, his sword arm couldn't hold a candle to a crone's. How ever,He can run. He can run faster than wind, he can ride even faster.

Still, no one ever gave him a riding job. The reason is simple. He is a simpleton. He couldn't hold a secret. Thus, on the day Lord Reyne arrived at the rider house, asked for the best rider, no one around to tell Lord Reyne silly billy can't keep a secret, Billy's life long ambition came true. He is finally riding with a secret message.

So, When Billy stopped by Lord Tarly's keep To ask for directions to citadel, announcing grandly that he is carrying a secret message to hightower for his lord Stark, he got tricked in to staying.

Then he just walked eyes open in to a trap.

You see, Lord Tarly offered him best wine Dorne could provide. Being silly, Billy said no wine from some summer land could compare to northern ale. Lord Tarly said while that may be true, no north lad could ride faster than a Tarly huntsman.

If it is any other rider with any sense, They would have seen what Lord Tarly is trying. Billy's hadn't had that much sense. So he simply answered no south lad can ride faster than Billy. After all, he is the fastest north rider.

Lord Tarly, in anger, proposed that if Billy won a race with a south rider, Billy will give his secret message to Lord Tarly, if Lord Tarly's rider wins, Lord Tarly will give Lord Stark his first born to do as he pleased. Any one with sense would have backed off at this point. Not Billy.

The race is rigged. The path they are given is full of swamps, Tarly huntsman knew the path as if it's back of his hand. Every one knew that. If it is any one one but Billy, They would have lost the race. Then, if it's any one but Billy, they would have backed off long before the situation got ugly.

Billy, for all his stupidity, was put on top of horse when he is but two, could tell the lay of the land with a single step of his horse. While forest land may have stumped other riders, Billy rode white mountain passes to deliver messages, he has seen every kind of forest that there is. So, he simply won the race that's rigged.

Lord Tarly would have slit Silly Billy's throat if he isn't Stark's rider or Lannister's but the point is Lord Tarly feared or respected two men in the whole world, thankfully Billy belonged to one of them. So, Keeping his word, Lord Tarly offered up his first born to Silly Billy, Along with strict warning to his first born to find out the secret message.

While Samwell Tarly may be coward and craven, He had one good mind on his head. Billy and Sam bonded on their inability to use any and all kinds of weapons, Samwell talked sense in to Billy so that he can reach citadel with out any more such incidents.

Though he is out of his father's clutches, Samwell still had a healthy fear for his father's warnings. So, he finally found out what the business is when they reached Citadel.

When Lord Tarly received the letter saying that Lord Stark's bastard is getting married to a Lord Reyne's daughter, he laughed. Then he got a brilliant idea.

By the time Samwell returned to Tarly's keep, there's dire news waiting for him. He is being offered as a steward to Lord Snow, Thus being disinherited, he is to take two hundred men and some supplies as a good faith agreement.

Sam understood the message better than Billy, who couldn't stop singing praises of Lord Snow. Sam did not have the heart to tell Billy his father meant it as an insult, not as a praise. Not that Billy would listen. Jon Snow is the one person who was ever kind to Billy, he saved Billy from getting beat up once for winning a race. Billy worshiped the ground Jon walked on.

All Sam could hope for is that they make this journey with out much peril, as it is clear his father intended him to die during the journey. It is on perhaps the second day that he realized that all men accompanying him have the last name of Flowers. He prayed to old gods and new that Lord Stark is as wise as they say he is, wont seek retribution for such an insult.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Robb knew some thing is wrong when Jon did not turn his head towards window not even once from his book, no matter how much of a ruckus he and Theon caused.

When he found his half brother deeply engrossed in the most boring time making notes in a parchment, not even paying any attention to his betrothed, he knew a plot is afoot.

He tried peeking in to the book, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand what's so interesting about this book. It's about most boring book that's in library. So, he waited for the right opportunity, Sniped the parchment in one quick motion.

"Alyse karstark, Barbrey talhart, Ashara Dayne? What are you doing, Brother?" he asked curiously.

"Give that back." Jon hissed, putting away his quill and ink.

"Not until you tell me." Robb said, moving to opposite side so Jon could not snatch the parchment.

"If you must know, I am making a list of women who could possibly my mother." Jon said, extending his hand for the parchment. Robb gave it back with out much fight.

"It could be any one, Jon. What does this list have to do with it?" Robb asked, now intrigued.

"It's some thing Freya said." he said looking towards the book again.

"What did Reyne say now?" Robb asked. This is getting more and more curious.

"Will you promise not to say any thing to your mother?" Jon asked looking serious.

Robb most definitely want to know now.

"Tell me what it is before winter comes, Snow." Robb snapped.

"Freya says father wouldn't have taken me in if my mother wasn't a noble woman." Jon answered.

Robb's face hardened in a matter of seconds.

"Reyne is wrong. Father would have taken you in no matter who your mother is." icy tone couldn't be missed. Robb is non-committal about Reyne. While he liked the girl, Jon listened to her way too much.

"She did not mean it like that, Robb. It is just she brought many other details in to perspective, after thinking over it, I believe she might be right" Jon answered placating Robb.

"How, may I ask she brought things in to perspective?" Robb asked equally icily.

"Please Robb, she did not insult father. She says I am brought up like a lord, while most bastards are brought up with a trade to turn to. She says father loves Lady Catelyn now, keeps my mother a secret only to protect my mother's honor. It's reasonable."

Robb did not answer for some time, but the ice slowly melted from his face.

"How does that relate to this book?" Robb asked after some time.

"This book records when the birthdays and physical features of most banner men of seven houses. I must have inherited some feature from my mother." Jon said.

Robb sat staring at Jon while Jon kept up noting names.

"Curls" Robb said suddenly.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Curls. You have curly hair, father doesn't have curly hair. Your mother must have had curls." Robb explained.

Robb got another book on lineages, more detailed than the ones Jon had, set to work. He is going to do every thing in his power to help his brother. How ever, after two weeks of exhaustive search, they haven't gotten any where.

They had two mystery maidens, whose features are not recorded.

So, Robb walked his mother to her chambers, asked if she has ever seen a Miss Dondarrion from Dorne. Catelyn is immediately apprehensive.

"Why do you want to know, Robb?" she asked.

Stark children are too honest. So, he told her the truth. That they are trying to find Jon's mother, search is at stand still because Ashara Dayne has straight hair, so does every one else in her family.

"How exactly did that bring you to Miss Dondarrion?" Catelyn asked, as she is genuinely curious at this point, despite her misgivings about finding a woman her husband loved.

"we are going through book of lineages, making a list of woman who could have been in father's path during war." Robb answered.

"Very well, if you must know, Miss Dondarrion does have curly hair, she is a mousy little thing. How ever, she is married half way through the war, to some Dorne lord or other. She isn't Jon's mother." Catelyn replied, closing the conversation.

Though that kind of opened up new thoughts. She never thought of looking through book of lineages before to find out bastard's mother. In fact, she never looked at the bastard at all.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Jon knew some thing is amiss when Lady Catelyn started staring at him. He also knew Robb had some thing to do with it. Jon hated it when people stared at him. he was just about to feel free from Lord Reyne's stare only to walk in to Lady Catelyns.

"What the hell did you do?" he confronted Robb once they left dinner.

"What? What are you talking about?" Robb answered confusedly.

"Your mother! She keeps staring at me." Jon said sharply.

"Well.." Robb stalled.

"Speak up, Stark." Jon snapped.

"I may have told her we are searching for your mother through book of lineages."

"It's supposed to be a secret." Jon said smacking Robb in back of his head.

Robb looked properly chastised.

Lady Catelyn's stare followed him every where to the extent he started taking his meals and trying to hide behind Robb during his sword lessons.

The stare did not leave him.

Then one day, just as they finished practicing, Lady Catelyn called him.

"Come in to the light boy, let me see you." she said.

She held him chin up, looking in to his eyes. Then suddenly, her expression changed. She became colder than ice, she left Jon with out a word. She did not stare after that. She just avoided Jon altogether.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

It was just another visit to Winterfell for Benjen Stark.

He did not expect much to change with his older brother, he expected his nieces and nephews to have grown up exponentially.

He most definitely did not expect his good sister to barge in to his chambers, bolt the door, request a meeting in complete confidentiality.

"Promise me you will tell me the truth, Benjen, and only the truth." Catelyn asked desperately.

"I will tell you the truth as much as I am able, Cat. I promise you." Benjen replied wondering what brought this on.

"No, not as much as you are able, it's every thing you know, truth, rumors and your opinion. All of it." Catelyn insisted.

Benjen hesitated. What exactly did Cat want to know? There are some things he would like to keep secret.

"Promise me, Benjen. You are a man of nights watch. Nothing can touch you." Catelyn pressed.

"Very well, Truth,rumors and speculation. All I know. I promise." Benjen said, placing his hand on his heart in a promise.

"Did Lyanna leave with Prince Rhaegar willingly?" Catelyn asked.

Benjen's countenance turned darker than his clothes.

"Why do you want to know Cat, What can you do with it now?" he asked, turning away from Catelyn.

"Tell me the truth Benjen. You promised." Catelyn reminded him.

So, Benjen told her. He told how Lord Rickard arranged for Lyanna to be betrothed to Baratheon as soon as Lyanna is crowned queen of love and beauty. He told her how he stood witness to the marriage between Lyanna and Rhaegar along with Arthur Dayne. He told her of all his sins, how sight of winterfell torments him will all it's ghosts floating around.

Finally, he told her how he suspects Jon is her nephew rather than bastard son of Ned. Catelyn sits like a statue through it all. When he is done, she says one word.

"Thanks, Benjen." that is all she could manage to say before leaving Ben's chamber.

That night, the man of nights watch finally slept deeper, having confessed all his sins.

That night, Lady of winterfell was unable to sleep, Seeing all the ghosts that went unseen till to day.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Thank you every one for the reviews. you guys have been most supportive. I know this chapter is boring compared to previous one, Please, bear with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. Guess I seriously need to get this story out of my head.

Well, here goes.

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

During initial days, Catelyn Tully was ashamed at her own stupidity for not realizing it sooner. Every highborn girl in seven kingdoms made a study of Prince Rhaegar, at one point, her father wanted her to be betrothed to him as well.

Thus, like every other girl in the kingdom, Catelyn danced with Rhaegar, swooned over him to an extent, knew his profile and face like back of her hand.

For all his resemblance to Ned Stark, Jon Snow is a clone of prince Rhaegar in his build and movements. Hell, he even had the same barely noticeable dimple on his chin. His eyes, if one knew to look hard enough, are not blue gray, but lilac gray.

Well, like Brynden Tully once quoted famously, "All grays are gray, all greens are green", as he threw the ugliest green fabric he bought for Tully girls. Obviously, both girls didn't talk to their uncle for a week.

Fact of the matter is, She is so blinded by her own prejudices, she did not realize facts staring her in the face for fourteen years.

Once her denial phase is over, she got angry. Angry at Ned. Ned, who did every thing he can think of to please his wife for the next few days. He could not for the life of him understand what he did wrong.

Then, one fine day, as she looked at Jon in tilt yard, as she felt ashamed once more for praying Jon Snow to die, she realized why Ned Stark didn't tell her. He thought she will run with that information to Robert, killing the child as soon as possible.

The realization is so staggering, she fell to her knees, couldn't gather enough strength to get up again. The servants rushed in, carrying her to her chambers. Maester Luwin came by, she wouldn't speak to him other than inform him she did not feel enough strength in her legs, it is going to pass.

Ned came running as soon as he heard Catelyn has taken ill. Catelyn's couldn't stop crying since she realized. Her beloved husband thought of her as a monster capable of sending a child to death is unbearable.

She must ask him, Catelyn realized. If she did not hear the reasons from Ned him self, they will never be able live in harmony. She will forever languish in hell, as she wondered about her husband's opinion of her.

"I wish to speak with you Ned, Privately." she managed between her sobs.

Ned waved servants away. Catelyn instructed him to make sure there's no one with in vicinity.

"I know who Jon's mother is Ned. I also know who the father is." she added, after seeing Ned's expression did not change. As she spoke of Jon's father, Ned's expression froze. If it were any other than Catelyn, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. How ever, Catelyn knew her husband like back of her hand. She could clearly see his distress.

"How?" he asked.

There is possibly no way any one could know, unless they possess witchcraft, or they knew Rhaegar very closely, observed Jon very closely, as Catelyn did few weeks ago. Ned suddenly understood his wife's behavior over past few weeks. She's known for a while.

"Please, Cat. This must remain between us." he implored her.

"What do you think I will do Ned? Report to Robert for a new castle?" she asked sarcastically. The effect is ruined by her voice cracking.

Eddard Stark hesitated to answer. If it's any one else, they wouldn't have caught his expression, but it's Catelyn. Her husband thought that is exactly what she will do. Her heart broke anew.

"No." She could hear doubt in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked before she could loose her voice.

"I was going to." Ned answered.

Catelyn raised her eyes to him through the tears. He could hear the unspoken question. Ned didn't want to answer. He knew the answer will break her heart. When Catelyn did not look away from him, he knew he had to answer. He could only pray to old gods to save his marriage after this.

"I heard you, in the sept." he began.

Catelyn looked at him confusedly.

"It was a youthful curiosity. I wanted to hear what my wife wanted to confess. I gave slip to Septon, hid in the confession booth. " He paused there, as if he didn't want to continue.

Catelyn wanted to know. She didn't want any more secrets between them. Ned took a breath, as if gathering courage to speak next words.

"I heard you pray for Jon's death, so I will forget my paramour."

It is as if the world has gone silent for a moment in Catelyn's head. She remembered that day. She did not want to look at Jon at all. She believed if she did not look at him, it is as if he did not exist. So, she did not. Ned did not come to her bed, not even once after returning from war. He spent more time with Jon than he did with Robb. She hated the fact Jon's mother existed. In her weakest moment, she went to sept, prayed for Jon's death.

She remembered that day clearly. That night, Ned came to her bed. His breath smelled of wine, but he had taken her. He had taken her as if she is the only woman existing in the world. Catelyn till to day thought their love began that day.

It is as if some one pulled a stone, entire dam collapsed, leaving a rush of revelations with no way to stop her brain from showing them to her. She remembered what happened after. Ned brought a new wet nurse, so she can tend to Jon. Till then, he asked Catelyn to take care of him. Jon took violently ill afterwards, But Ned did not let her see him. He told her he understood the shame he brought upon her, he did not wish to hurt her any more than needed.

He looked right in to her face, lied to her saying he did not wish to hurt her, all the time believing she is poisoning Jon. Eventually, wreaked with guilt, Catelyn barged her way in to Jon's room, fed him from her breast, dismissed the wet nurse. She took care of him that night, Ned coming by when ever he can.

Catelyn turned to the side, vomited violently. She wished she would die so the pain of the truth will stop hurting her.

Ned called for servants immediately, tried to help her. Catelyn batted his hands away.

"Go away." She said.

"Go away." she shouted.

"Go away." She screamed.

She heaved a breath, found she couldn't. Ned tried to calm her, but she fought him tooth and nail. She could hear one of the servants shouting for Maester Luwin.

She wanted Ned to go away. She could feel her throat closing up. Her last thought is – Stranger, I am ready to meet you – before her world turned black.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Jon heard commotion more than see it. Servants ran helter skelter in corridors, soon all stark children are gathered before their mother's chambers.

He could see head cook come out, waiting in front of Lady's chambers awkwardly, as well as various others. After a moment, Jon surmised they are waiting for orders.

He looked to Robb, who is looking equally distraught holding a crying sansa and bran, Arya is clinging to him like a monkey. He could tell she is going to start crying soon too. Rickon thankfully is in the hands of wet nurse, who will be looking after him for the time being.

Freya is the first one of them to react. She moved almost silently towards the servants waiting for orders, talked to them one by one. With in moments, she is moving across the castle to take care of stuff that Lady Catelyn usually takes care of.

Jon felt thankful for her presence. He never realized how much for granted they all took their parents. As much as Lady Catelyn hated him, she is the only thing he has in common to a mother. He did not want her to die.

All stark children are let in to their mother's room for the time being. Lady Catelyn is given Milk of Poppy, is fast asleep.

She looks so peaceful and beautiful like that, Thought Jon as he looked at her. While he always knew what she looked like, he never saw her being as unguarded as she is now. His next thought is, Freya is correct, even if his father has loved his mother while he is away from his wife, There is no way any woman can hold Lord Stark's heart over a woman as beautiful as Lady Catelyn.

"Is mother going to be okay, Father?" Arya asked his father from his arms.

"Of course, sweetling." his father answered, Kissing Arya on forehead, gathering rest of the children in this Arms, including Robb.

Freya came by to usher all of them out, then coaxing them in to lunch. She hoped Lady Catelyn will wake up soon. While Lady Catelyn made it seem as easy as breathing, running a castle of winterfell's stature is not a walk in the park by any means.

She is thankful that Lady Catelyn has taught her how a lady should take care of the house hold in preparation for what ever hold fast Jon may eventually hold. If not for those lessons, she would have been caught absolutely flat footed. The servants, who were leery of her before, now are attentive to her.

Lady Catelyn woke to a very bad fever after a day. She was delirious, both maester Luwin and Lord stark spent majority of their time with her, but most of her care fell to the hands of Sansa and Freya.

Sansa clung to her. Bran clung to Robb. Arya clung to Jon. It's as if they all became adults overnight. Rickon cried for his mother, thankfully, he is more accustomed to wet nurse than his mother.

After three days of deligent care, Lady Catelyn opened her eyes. She looked to Sansa who's sleeping in a chair, Freya who's setting up a breakfast in the corner.

"Lady Catelyn" Freya exclaimed happily as she saw Lady of the house pushing up her self to sit.

Sansa woke immediately.

"Mother!" she cried happily, as she threw her arms around her mother's neck, cried tears of joy. Soon, All the stark children are there, even Jon, though he kept his distance. Freya and Lady Catelyn both sent a decidedly reluctant bunch of children to breakfast.

Freya saw to Lady Catelyn's comforts, left just as Lord Stark entered the room. Even she could tell there's some heavy air between Lady and Lord Stark.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

"Legitimize him. Give him what ever you want, but not winterfell." That is all she said before she turned from him and walked in to a bath.

"We need to talk, Cat. Please" Lord Stark implored.

"No, My Lord. We did all the talking we need. You think I am a monster that wouldn't hesitate to kill a babe at it's mother's teats. You only ever touched me to keep me from killing your precious son. I don't think I am missing any thing."

She paid no mind to his requests after that, sank in to her bath, held her self underwater. She could feel her lungs burning, but she stayed underwater.

Just as she is about to loose her consciousness, a hand reached in to the tub, pulled her out.

"What in the seven hell's is wrong with you Cat?" Ned screamed as he pulled his wife out.

"I never believed you capable of killing an infant Cat. But in that moment I knew I was only increasing your hate towards Jon by giving you space when I wanted you so badly. Please, I never thought of you as monster."

"No my lord, if you hadn't thought of me capable of killing a child, you would have told me any time before now." Cat spat at him.

"It is not just you Cat! Varys has his little birds every where. I feared that if your treatment of Jon changed suddenly, People would get curious. It is just observation that made you realize, Cat! Do you deny it?" Ned was so earnest, it made her realize how awful she is being.

She sat there in front of her husband naked, and wept.

"you should have told me. You should have told me." She repeated it as a chant as she cried harder and harder.

After some time, Ned knee-led besides her, gathered her in to his arms.

"Yes, I should have told you. I knew how loving you could be. I should have told you. I am sorry Cat, I am sorry." he whispered in to her ears as he stroked her hair.

Their marriage, it seems would survive.

They spent the day in the bed room, with Lord stark doing nothing other than holding Catelyn.

"I will sign the papers tomorrow." she told him as she fell asleep.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

As his father called him in to the solar, Jon wondered what it is this time. He knew he had to take the decision on Freya soon, but he thought he had six months to do it. It's not even three.

When he finally opened the doors to the solar, he is surprised to see Lady Catelyn there. She avoided looking at him. This is it, they are finally throwing me out, thought Jon. There's no other reason why Lady Catelyn would look that guilty.

"Good morning, Jon. How are you?" his father asked genially.

Jon would have liked his father to sound less happier if they are throwing him away for good.

"I am good father." Jon answered.

"I have a surprise for you Jon. Here." Lord Stark offered.

Jon took the paper gingerly, opened it.

His expression changed from intrepid to shock then absolute delight as he finished reading.

Eddard Stark smiled at him as he looked up from the document.

"Congratulations, Jon Stark." he said smiling at Jon.

Jon could do nothing other than throwing his arms around his father, thanking Lady Catelyn furiously.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this chapter is edited to best of my ability now. Sorry for the false update..

͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Authority is a strange thing, Freya mused as another servant bowed and skittered away. Just few days ago, Same servants tried to make small talk, even if it is about some thing as silly as color of sky, love affair between stable boy and kitchen maid.

Now, same servants take her orders, go away to do her bidding as soon as possible. There is no need for them to do so. Lady Catelyn's awake, started looking after the castle,yet, she did not go back to being simple bastard's bride.

It is as if all of them suddenly realized she's high-born, will be lady of castle at some time or other. It's annoying, Freya realized. It lost her some of the anonymity she gained, it also cost her some of the information sources, who revealed much to her about winterfell in their unguarded moments.

Most of all, Jon and she used to be left alone when they went on their walks, she was left alone when she is watching him in the tilt yard. Now, they hide behind doors and walls to whisper. Freya knew most of them might be saying quite innocent things. Yet, not knowing bothered her more than any thing.

To make matters worse, her father returned from his tour of west coast, spent his mornings locked up with Lord Stark, all remaining time stalking Jon. He even sat on their evening time, fixing his unnerving stare on Jon, questioning him about one thing or another.

She is tempted to pull a Jon and climb to his tower. If only she is as sure footed as he is.

So, when she heard a knock on her window a week after her father's arrival, she knew exactly who it is. She had to commend him for holding out this long. She opened the window, kept the dagger in her hand, held a position so she will be in back of intruder.

Jon climbed in better than he did before. He even turned back quietly and closed the window.

They both stayed there, waiting for other to speak up.

"Well, at least there's no hail storm this time." Freya said smiling slightly.

Jon smiled widely in response.

"Gods, I thought going to go mad if I did not speak to you for one more moment." he exclaimed as he pulled her in to an embrace.

They both settled on to her bed. Jon is the first one to speak.

"Why does your father hate me so?" he asked.

"He doesn't hate you. He is just trying to help you." Freya defended.

Her father could be rather forceful and overbearing when he is trying to teach some one.

"He thinks I am a savage and idiot." Jon said.

"No, he thinks you are good with sword. He also thinks you are rather sharp." Freya supplied, placating Jon.

"Did he tell you?" Jon asked petulantly.

"No, he didn't, but he is my father. I can tell. He likes you." Freya said with a laugh in her voice.

"What gave it away? All the staring he does?" Jon said sarcastically.

Freya laughed. He is just so adorable when he is complaining of his father and Lady Catelyn. Jon lived with out affection or attention so long, it unsettles him at times.

Jon has never heard her laugh. He stared at her in wonder. She has a nice laugh too, like tinkling of bells.

"I wish I could kiss you." he said before he could control him self.

"Is that why you are here? Not because you missed?" she snapped, her hurt clear to any hearing.

"I am here because I miss you." But the unspoken words are clear. He also wanted to kiss her.

"Well, you are going to have to wait till we marry, then." she said, placated a little.

Jon didn't want to wait till they marry. It's unfair, all this veil and can't see your betrothed till you sign the contract. He is a stark now, he can marry any one he wished. What if Freya is ugly? hare lipped? What is he to do then?

Even as he ranted and raved, he knew the answer. He liked this girl. Yes, she might be ugly, but she is the first girl he ever liked. She is the first girl who ever chose him over Robb. Plus, he liked her skin. It's softest thing he ever felt. He blushed before he knew.

Freya thought it's a little unfair too, so she has asked her father for permission to remove her veil, or just let Jon see her. He expressly forbid her. He made her promise she will let no one see her, under any circumstance, till the betrothal is signed, if he could help it, till they are wed too.

"What if there are teeth growing out of your lips? Is that why your father won't let me see you?" Jon asked in an inquiring tone.

She knew that tone. Every one thought Jon Snow is all honor and valor, but he can be quite tricky when he needed to be. Usually Arya or Robb are involved on the other end, he always, always ended up on winning side.

"Oh! Come of it Jon. I know what you are trying to do. I'm not Arya. If you must know, I look normal." she said with a laugh, her trepidation melting away.

"It's a simple kiss." he whined.

Freya smiled. He never behaved like this.

"Aye, one will get when we are betrothed. It's time for you to go to bed." she answered, booted him out of her room even with his protests.

He turned at the last minute, pressed his lips against her veil, pressing till he felt her lips. Freya stood there in shock. Jon climbed out of window.

"Careful." she hissed, as his hand slipped off a nook.

They should stop these dangerous liaisons. Not that there's much happening to call them liaisons, she told her self.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Theon seems to have met his lady love in the form of a whore called Ros. She is all he can talk about. How he made her cry in pleasure, how nice and wet her cunt is.

"Her tits, I tell you, they are as big as melons. Her skin is so soft, it's softer than softest silk." Theon said gesticulating his hands to indicate the size of the boobs.

"Skin can't be softer than silk, Theon. Are you sure you are not feeling her robe?" Robb quipped.

Jon hid his curiosity.

"Believe me Stark, she didn't need any robes for doing what we did then. Skin can be softer than silk." Theon said.

Jon nodded. After all, Freya's skin is softer than silk, she doesn't stop him when he ran his fingers on it like she stops him from lifting her veil.

Theon went on to explain what they did next in great detail. They can clearly tell it's reaching to the exaggerations part now. Jon's and Robb's eyes met as they rolled their eyes at the same time.

Jon could feel Robb's eyes on him. He looked up to see Robb sizing him up. It never boded well when Robb got curious. He is tenacious in his search for truth. Jon averted his eyes immediately, acted like it's nothing.

He could feel Lord Reyne's eyes on him, when he checked again, Lord Reyne is eyeing Theon with disapproval. Robb took that chance to speak with Jon.

"So, what's new with your lady love, Jon?" Robb asked, his voice slightly higher than whisper.

"you are all seeing it, Robb. There's nothing new." Jon answered.

Internally, he is reeling back. How in the seventh hell did Robb know? He had been quite cautious, hadn't made the slightest sound when moving. He even bolted his room, so people will not walk in and see he is not in bed. No, there's no way Robb knew. He is baiting him. For now, pretend as if he didn't know what Robb is talking about.

"Don't play coy, Jon. I saw you. You gave a nod." Robb pushed.

"I nod to many things, Robb." he said nonchalantly. Jon knew immediately what Robb is talking about. He nodded when Theon said that skin can be softer than silk. He couldn't have been more obvious.

"Come now, confess now or I will follow you till I find out." Robb whispered this time.

Jon sneaked another peek towards Lord Reyne, another towards Freya, who joined him. She waved to him when he looked at her, Jon smiled involuntarily.

"Later." he told Robb.

Robb cornered him as soon as they left the tilt yard. Jon checked twice, thrice to make sure there's no one listening in the corners. All his instincts are screaming to lie, Robb is sure to tease him to death with this, but Robb will do more damage with his curiosity than he can with his teasing. By the time he is done, Robb is looking at him like the cat that ate canary.

"You must swear you will not speak of this to any one." Jon threatened.

"I do so swear." Robb answered equally seriously.

"I some times visit Lady Reyne in the evening." Jon told. He carefully chose his next words.

"Some times, she is preparing for the bed, so she isn't presentable." Jon added carefully. As he mulled on the words, he decided they sounded far more sinful than what they are actually doing.

"We are doing nothing. Just talk you know. Your mother and her father won't let us be with all their chaperoning. So, we just sit and talk. It's nothing improper." Jon started rambling before he could stop him self.

"Fine. Now what's that got to do with skin?" Robb asked, crinkling his eyebrows.

"She is in her night clothes usually. They aren't like her gown." Jon answered. Then decided he should never choose his words carefully, as he is awful at it.

"Did you see her?" Robb asked simply.

"No, but her night clothes fit her a lot better than her gowns." Jon answered.

"How did you manage to get to her room? She is across the girls, we always get caught." Robb asked.

That part is true. This particular corridor also led to wine cellars, Robb and Theon got caught plenty of times trying to sneak wine out.

Jon knew which ever way he put, his next words are going to doom him to years of teasing. So he chose the simplest.

"I climb."

Robb stayed confused, then the meaning of his words dawned on him.

"Gods! Snow, are you mental?" Robb exclaimed.

"I am a stark now." he reminded Robb. Surprisingly, being called snow didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"I apologize." Robb said, before a smile bloomed on his face. Jon knew it did not bode well for him.

"So, how did your knowledge of a girl's soft skin figure in to your love story with mysterious Lady Reyne?" he asked, wigggling his eyebrows.

"her night clothes are better fitting than her gowns." Jon answered noncommitally.

"Oh! And Lady Reyne who so much as doesn't pull on strings of her veil let's you touch her?" Robb asked.

"She didn't let me." Jon mumbled.

"By gods, Jon. Tell me you did not force her." Robb said, looking like the lord he should be.

"Of-course I didn't. What kind of cur do you take me for?" Jon hissed back indignantly.

"Well, then?" Robb asked.

"It was raining, so she thought it better if I left after storm let's out." Jon answered.

"You climbed to her room, in the middle of hailstorm?" Robb asked incredulously.

Jon nodded.

"You are in love with her." Robb said.

"No, I am not." Jon answered back.

"Just go to father and tell him you want to wed her tomorrow. We don't want any accidents to happen before you are actually wed." Robb advised seriously. From the look on his face, he thought that situation more than likely.

Jon suddenly felt stupid for the danger he has put him self in but he really needed that time with Freya. How could he make Robb understand, who is loved by every body, welcomed every where, the only place that ever felt like home was in Freya's embrace? Her acceptance is like oasis in a desert. It is the only place where he is just Jon, not Jon Snow the bastard, or Jon Stark the envied about bastard, or any number of other things that people whispered about him now.

He couldn't. Robb would never understand. With that conclusion drawn, Jon entered behind Robb to his classes with Maester luwin.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Samwell Tarly well and truly expected him self to die before they reached winter-fell. He expected the bastards to kill him in either a riot, or just because they can.

Surprisingly, nothing of the sort happened. On the first day, Sam dissuaded them from staying at the inn, as it's going to take too much coin, started directing men to set up tents.

He is surprised when he called out the orders, men moved to obey them immediately. It is a nice change from Tarly keep. He formed a hunting party, when hunters came back, asked after their wounds, treated what he can.

By the second day, he gained confidence and a burly friend, who was too shy to speak because of his squeaky voice. Sam used it to his advantage. Sam has taken to calling him Vali, after learning his father called him just flowers or bastard.

"Why do you look at them like that?" Vali asked in quiet tone as Sam looked about his camp in amazement. It still amazed him that these men just listened to what he had to say. Obeyed his orders. He expected far more dissent.

"I just can't believe they respect me. Or obey me." Sam answered.

"They don't respect you." Vali answered back.

"Then why do they obey me?" Sam asked flippantly.

"You ain't a bad lord. You don't look at them like bastards. You know all their names. You are smart even if only some of them see it. I stay at your back. They respect that." vali answered, sharpening his broad sword.

"Can't argue with that." sam said laughing. Indeed he can't. Vali is taller than seven foot, a muscled body that's nearing the size of mountain with a hulking broadsword on his back. No man in his right mind will disrespect that, regardless of he can use that broadsword or not.

The rest of the camp is warming up to him too. He indeed knew names of all the men, called them by their names rather than surnames. He named at least ten of them, as all they were ever called in their lives is flowers.

He could only hope rest of his journey will pass like this, with out too many scuffles. Sooner or later they will realize vali's broadsword is just a decoration.

It is the tenth day they really faced any real danger. A large wolf came by, trying to snatch away the smallest of the group, a four year old, who's traveling with them.

Sam was the only one there, he just couldn't let the wolf run away with the boy. So he ran with naught but a stone in his hand screaming, throwing rocks and dirt and what ever he can at the wolf. Crying just as loudly as the boy.

He raised such ruckus, the men from camp came running, rescued both the boy and Sam. They all teased him a little about crying like a baby, but he could see they respected him now. Not every lord throws him self in front of a wolf for a bastard, even if the said lord is bawling his eyes out.

* * *

Freya has taken up to reading history now a days, discussing it with Jon when she saw fit. Robb initially tried to stay away from them thinking it a lovers quarrel, but once he heard the word army, he joined them.

They discussed any thing and every thing. They dissected the Targaryen history, what they would have done better if it's them, so on and so forth.

Currently, they were discussing blackfyre rebellions. Jon held to the belief that daemon started the rebellion for love and for princess Daenerys. Freya held that he just saw an opportunity, one or other law sabotaged both their income and power of their liege lands.

"No man ever calls a battle for Just love, Jon." she insisted.

This is the third time they are having the same argument in different words, Jon's temper is slowly rising. Why is it so hard for her to see it could have happened because of love?

"Well, he loved the Princess. What other reason is there for him to rebel?" Jon asked.

"Land! Throne! Any thing in between. He had a wife with whom he had seven sons. Surely he couldn't be lacking for love."

"You are too pessimistic. It's as if you don't believe in the goodness of the people." Jon hissed back at her.

"You speak as if you are in love your self. You are fourteen. You don't know what love is."

"you don't know what it is too." Jon pointed out.

Freya glared at him. Ofcourse, Jon couldn't see that. Some times she felt like ripping this veil off so she can glare at him all he can, but the bloody veil must stay till Jon the uppity stark signs the betrothal contract.

She hissed at him, turned away with her book.

"Trouble in paradise?" she could hear Robb stark asking Jon.

Jon glared at him.

"Don't worry, visit her this evening, make it up." Robb advised.

Jon hung his head. It was implicit in Freya's behavior that she wanted their secret meetings to stay exactly that, a secret. He surreptitiously checked their surroundings to ensure Lord Reyne is not around.

Freya pulled her hand from his under the table. He could feel the chill in her attitude.

"You told him?" the voice is calm, but Jon could hear the danger there all the same.

Robb looked on helplessly. He did not know it is to be a secret even to Freya.

"He swore a oath" Jon tried to placate her.

"Yet, he speaks, in the presence of babes, vicinity of both lady of the castle and my lord father, with out a care for who might overhear him. He swore an oath? Every one can swear an oath. Very few are capable of keeping it." her voice is low, only Jon could hear her.

"Don't speak of Robb that way. He is honorable." he hissed back.

Robb, by this point clearly recognized all the signs pointing to a lovers quarrel, quickly made him self unavailable.

"Honor is not capability, my lord. Look at this, your honorable lord brother slipped away before facing consequences." she hissed back.

Jon wondered if this is what they meant when they said women are crazy. It's not like Robb committed major faux-pas. They are the only three people around.

"We are the only three people around here, Freya. Must you make it sound as if some one deliberately dishonored you?"

Freya seethed. It is supposed to be their secret. It is supposed to be them but no one else knowing. How could Jon not see that?

"Is that how it is, My lord? Are you going to bring him around next time you arrive? Why not, it will only be three people around." Freya added sarcastically.

Any sensible male would have capitulated at this point. No one ever applauded Jon Snow for great sensibility. He is the epitome of ignorant insensitivity. It is one of the most prominent reasons for Lady Catelyn to dislike him.

After all, why wouldn't she? There was one girl Robb stark liked, or at least had a crush on. That one girl followed Jon around like a puppy. Jon had absolutely no idea the girl liked him. Jon still did not know he was banished from the feast for Robb, not being a bastard. It's not a infrequent occurrence either.

"Let it go Freya. He is my brother. I don't keep secrets from him." Jon told her seriously.

If any thing, Freya is even more pissed off.

"Well, in that case, My lord, do spend an enjoyable evening with him." she said with utmost polity, left the library with her books.

Jon knew he did some thing utterly totally wrong, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

When he went to knock at her window that day, she did not open it. After waiting for an eternity holding on to her window sill, knocking her window, Jon came to the conclusion she is not going to open it, returned to his quarters dejectedly.

Freya sat at opposite end of him at breakfast.

Jon tried to talk to her as she left for sewing lessons, she passed by him with out a word.

He tried apologizing when she is in the library.

"What are you sorry for?" Freya asked.

Jon didn't know. How ever, he knew better that to say it out loud. He had that much sense.

"You never know any thing." she hissed back, as she gathered her books and left again.

Robb had asked him if every thing is alright, Jon waved him away. How ever, Robb did give him one good advice. Ask father.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

He found Ned stark in the gods wood, as usual, polishing his sword.

"Morning, Father." he greeted.

"Morning, Jon." his father greeted him back.

Jon couldn't find words to speak. He didn't want to tell his father he sneaked to Freya's room. So, he just sat there, with his father, letting the calm of gods-wood wash over them.

"Did you ever fight with Lady Catelyn, Father?" Jon asked.

"Every married couple fights, Jon." his father answered in his usual serious tone. He did not pressure Jon in to confessing what brought this on.

"How did you say sorry?" Jon asked.

"Do you know why you are apologizing?" Lord Stark asked, looking at Jon. He could guess what this is. He him self got stranded countless times with out knowing what he did wrong.

Jon shook his head.

"Then do not apologize, My son. Show that you are sincere. An apology with out sincerity means nothing." Lord stark answered.

"Thank you father." Jon said with genuine pleasure in his voice.

Now, he just have to find a way to show his sincerity.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

It surprisingly took very little convincing. He asked Sansa if she could place a crown of white roses on Freya's bed after servants left. Sansa's face lit up with such joy, Jon is surprised. She is a veritable source of advise after that.

Jon could have done with out advise, but he hadn't the heart to stop her after she started gushing. After all, it is not every day his half-sister speaks to him. Perhaps she is just waiting for us to speak to her too. It's a sobering realization.

Either way, when he knocked on her window that night, Freya opened it.

They both stood staring at each other.

"I don't know what I did wrong, so I am afraid I can not apologize." Jon told her sincerely.

"I am sorry for my behavior." Freya answered back.

"Why were you angry?" Jon asked.

"This is supposed to be our secret. I was just angry that you gave it to some one else with such little care. If word were to get out, I will be facing worst of consequences. I wanted to have some thing to be just mine for some time. I never had it before." Freya explained.

Jon could understand that. He did not tell about Freya to Robb and Theon too.

He pulled her in to re-assuring embrace.

They settled on bed, talking late in to the night.

Jon couldn't help but sneak glances at where her lips are.

"you are doing it again." Freya said.

"I can't help it. Theon and Robb tease me every day that I will die with out knowing what a kiss feels like." Jon groused.

A thought occurred to him.

"I can blind fold my self." he said.

"What?" Freya asked.

"Tomorrow is my name day. I will be fifteen tomorrow. You are going to give me a name day present, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, but.." Freya stopped there.

"I want a kiss. I will blind fold my self. I promise not to look." Jon assured her.

Freya nodded shyly. She gave Jon her hand kerchief to cover his eyes with.

Jon sat on the edge, his stomach in knots.

Then he felt it. Lightest touch on his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and took the lip in to his lips, sucked on it gently. He could feel Freya doing the same. They had no idea how long they spent like that, but Jon did not want to stop. He loved this feeling.

◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘ ͚ ᾭ ▬ ● ◘

Review.. Review..

Master of Dragons God : Thanks for the continued support.


	6. Chapter 6

I am back..

Yay..

Well, since the kiss is a major break, took a little break from the story my self.

Any ways, here it is. Please tell me if it's going in a bad direction.. if there are any parts you don't like or think plausible, etc.

* * *

The entourage from reach arrived just the day after. The party's arrival is interesting enough no one payed attention to Jon's swollen lips or his shockingly sunny disposition. If they noticed it during breakfast, they have forgotten all about it by the time first chore of day has begun.

After all, it's not every day a host of two hundred bastards arrives with a first born lord who's offering him self as steward for a bastard, or legitimized bastard in this case. If Ned stark has noticed the supposed insult, he hasn't said any thing about it.

The host is received, arrangements were made hastily to accommodate them in barracks, Samwell and few companions in castle. Samwell explained his quest, glossed over his lord father's true intent, apologized again and again for any imaginary and real slights. When he started to ramble almost aimlessly, Lord stark put him out of his misery by throwing him bodily in the direction of Jon. Sam took to Jon really fast. After all, bastards have become his specialty last month. It helped Jon's younger than he is, taken commanding out of his hands with impressive ease.

Billy horse proudly handed over verified nobility documents which proclaimed Lord Reyne is who he is claiming to be, their nobility intact. By what he said of his travels, Lord Stark had come to the opinion Jon has become either the latest fad among southern folks, or Lord Stark latest joke. He thanked and paid Billy any way. After all, stupidity is not a crime.

* * *

The army of bastards is a hot topic at the dinner.

"It is an insult." Freya opined.

"It's not their fault. It's placing the blame in wrong place if you were to punish them for their lords decision." Robb answered.

"I am not saying that we should send them back. How ever, the lords of Reach shouldn't be allowed to insult us this way with impunity. It makes north look weak." Freya answered.

"We can not send them back. If we do, they will be facing wrath of their liege lords for no fault of theirs. For good or bad, they are my men now. Their place will be in north." Jon added.

"Aye, an army of bastards for lord bastard." Theon said sarcastically.

"Mind your words, Grejoy." Robb snapped at him.

"Please, don't fight." Samwell intervened for the first time.

They all turned their glares at Sam, who cowered in his seat.

"He is correct. A fight will not solve any thing." Jon said, coming to Sam's rescue.

"I don't see any way we can retaliate that will not be considered an act of war." Robb said, continuing the discussion from before.

"There is always a way. We just have to find it." Freya said.

"Let's stop discussing this. Father is the one who will be making a decision, we will respect the decision Lord Stark makes." Jon said seriously, putting an end to further discussion.

* * *

Jon Arryn looked at the letter he received from Ned. He asked to send any skilled work men looking towards leaving capitol, asked if Jon would allow his wife to visit Catelyn. In eyes of Jon, it's a colossal proposal.

Lysa refused to stop breast feeding his boy, the boy becoming more and more unmanageable as time went by. He wanted to foster Robin at Royce's, Lysa refused steadfastly. When he tried to force the issue, she threw a fit befitting a two year old.

He will accept Ned's proposal and hope Catelyn will put some sense in his wife's head. Hopefully, Ned will take an active part in Robin's upbringing, putting some hardness in the lad. He could just collect all Robert's bastards, send them to Ned, hopefully that will make queen a little happy.

There are one too many instances where mistresses of King have tried to be sarcastic to queen. It's an headache Jon Arryn could live with out. With that decided, Jon Arryn went his way to make preparations for a long trip to North for his wife.

* * *

Freya couldn't concentrate on reading to day. It did not help Sam is sitting six feet away, reading a book that's more complex than any thing she ever read, reading it faster than she ever did. Jon sat in front of her, staring at his own book more morosely than ever.

She wondered what imaginary slight Jon is sulking over now. She liked him and all, but Jon has a habit of imagining slights and insults where there are none. He came around at end of the day, but he sulked about them all the same.

"What is it now?" she asked, in as much hushed tone as she can manage, stealing a glance at Sam. It looked like Sam did not notice at all. That's good. Jon looked to make sure Sam's not listening in before.

"If you think bastards are insults, then why are you marrying me?" Jon cut straight to the point.

Freya rolled her eyes. Ofcourse, Jon Snow will take any word against any bastard as a personal insult. He is not a bastard now, but it's almost as if that bastard status is ingrained in to him.

"It's not the bastards I have any thing against Jon, it's the way southern lords sent only bastards in the army. That's deliberate. I am marrying you because I like you best." she answered, hoped that assurance will bring smile back on to his face. Jon's countenance eased some, but he did not smile.

"This is so unfair. These bastards are punished with a name while lords get away with out so much as a scratch against their house name." Jon groused.

"That's it." Freya exclaimed suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Jon asked.

"The retaliation. Oh! Jon, you are brilliant." she gushed.

"What? What is it?" Robb joined in. Every one that's left in the library turned towards the commotion.

"The retaliation. All Lord stark needs to do is pass a law, allowing bastards to use their house name, while wearing some thing with a scratch against house sigil. They do this in Volantis. They call it bar sinister, to indicate that they are not going to inherit." Freya explained excitedly.

Surprisingly, Sam is the first one to respond.

"That's brilliant Lady Reyne. We should inform Lord Stark of this solution right away." Sam said, his eyes shining with happiness. He spent past day in utter agony fearing any time Lord Stark will take the decision to send the bastards away.

He has grown to like them, None of them will have good lives back in reach. Yes, the north is cold, muddy and over all not a likable place for some one coming from south, yet, the reception among people is warm. They are treated fairly, Lord Stark willing to listen to their problems despite being a busy man. Most of all, they haven't the strength to make journey back.

They rushed to let Lord Stark know of their thoughts. How ever, it is night and he already retired to his chambers. Thus, they all put a cap on their excitement and went to bed. Jon, for the day, went to the barracks to check on men from south. They appreciated Jon's visits and assurances. Even the older ones.

* * *

It's been just any other day in Queen Cersei's life. She had her break fast, half a grape fruit, mountain cheese from best of vale, packed in ice and transported to kings landing for her table. After all, it wouldn't do for any thing to be less than best.

She was going on her usual walk when she felt some thing is wrong. It wouldn't do to ignore her instincts, so she immediately sent word for Varys. After all, Best of spies for getting her information as well.

"Lord Varys, I hope you slept well?" she questioned Varys as genially as she could manage. It helped Robert is out hunting, Jaime is her personal guard for the time being.

"Oh, Very well indeed your grace. You must have had some good dreams, hopefully none of the red lion. After all, it could very well be a hoax."

"Red lion? They have been dead for quite some time, Lord Varys. Even frauds and fools would not believe otherwise." Cersei said in dismissive manner. Reynes alive? That would go very well along with the ghost stories of red keep.

"Apparently, The direwolf found some lost redlions Your grace. It is even said there's an marriage between the houses. I wonder if some one who lost every thing in the war could still be called a house?" Varys mused.

"Surely Lord Stark is not that hard put to find matches? Even if they are savages his son is heir to north. Any north lord should jump at the opportunity to marry in to Starks." Queen said surprisedly.

"You misunderstand me, your grace. The marriage is said to be between the bastard of the house and daughter of Lord Reyne." Varys clarified.

"For the Seven! It is one thing to be uncivilized. Marrying off a bastard before his true-born? Is it true?" She asked sharply. She could not have calculated all the consequences, but this is not good. Robert has a tendency to try to follow in Lord Stark's foot steps, she is glad he did not get in to his head to raise his bastards as his own. Not that she would allow it. She would raise hell before he so much as looked at one of his bastards.

"Aye, your grace. Some times I wonder if the all that cold freezes out the brains of those in the north." Varys added.

Before they can continue the conversation, the bell rang for indicating nine past. Varys excused him self to attend small council meetings, while Queen Cersei went on a walk to clear her head.

At the end of the day, she decided it will be best for all the Robert's bastards to have accidents. It will take some time and planning to achieve this right under Robert's nose, but it's needed to be done. She could not afford some one paying more attention to those bastards before she did.

* * *

This could be very bad, Lord Stark thought as he looked at the nobility documents of Reynes. Yes, they have no problems in nobility it self, but they have one too many Targaryens in their line.

Lord Reyne's mother is a Seastar,Grandmother, a Raven. Even Lord stark didn't know one of them was spawned. They all hailed from legitimized Blackfyres, survived by the virtue of distance between their claims and iron throne.

There is a real possibility Jon and Freya's children will look like dragons rather than their parents. For the first time, Ned Stark wondered if the reason Lord Reyne keeps his daughter under veil is her resemblance with Targaryens.

It made perfect sense. He assured Ned stark his daughter has no physical deformity. Looking like a Targaryen is the only other reason that puts Freya Reyne in unimaginable danger. Especially, the likes of which Lord Reyne would not be able to defend against despite being a good warrior. It is at this moment some one knocked on his solar door.

"Come in."

Robb, Jon and Freya entered his room. They looked excited to be here.

"Good Morning, Father ~ Lord Stark" they all greeted him at the same time.

"Good morning, Children. What business brings you here?" Lord Stark asked kindly.

Robb and Jon both nudged Freya, who was looking towards Jon as if to force him to talk. When she stayed silent, Robb started speaking.

"Freya, Jon and I think it is an insult from Lords of Reach to send us a platoon full of only bastards, Father. How ever, since it is not an act of war, we can not take any justified action against them. Freya came up with a brilliant idea to throw what they cooked up in their own face" Robb said, looking at Freya and urging her to talk.

"Indeed. Very well, Lady Reyne, let's hear it." Lord Stark said.

Freya began speaking, though one can tell she is a bit nervous.

"In volantis, it is custom for bastards to wear sigil of the house they were born to, with a scratch against it. The scratch indicates they are not inheriting. If my lord were to pass a law which allows bastards to use the names of houses they came from while wearing a bar sinister to indicate their status, it will teach Lords of Reach a lesson about trying to insult the Starks." she finished with confidence.

Ned couldn't help it. He threw back his head and laughed. Those Lords of reach are going to get their pants in a twist when they hear of it.

"It is a very well thought plan, Lady Reyne. I can see why Lord Tywin thought of Reynes as such a threat. I will consult with maester Luwin. Well done." he smiled at her.

Freya could feel the happiness blossoming in her heart. It is perhaps the first compliment she received from her hosts. She reached for Jon's hands almost instinctively, just as Jon reached for her. He smiled widely at Lord Stark.

"So, will it become a law, father?" he asked.

"Not yet, Jon. While the idea is quite good, change is never well received, especially one which takes away privilege from lords. I will see what I can do." Lord Stark replied.

Robb, Jon and Freya nodded in response. While they are disappointed a little a law would not be immediately passed, praise from Lord Stark is so rare, they remained in high spirit. Lord stark called back Freya just as they were about to leave. Ned closed the door behind them.

"Lady Reyne, Please have a seat." He informed Freya before starting.

Freya sat nervously. She did not like individual talks with Lords. No good things ever came of it.

"It is your father's will to leave you in veil till we sign a betrothal contract. It is not acceptable any more. In light of your pedigree, I ask you to show your self to me." Ned informed her.

"Lord Stark, Please." Freya begged. She did not want to cross her father's will.

"My lady, You do not seem to understand the consequences. If you were to refuse to show your self now, I will refuse the betrothal." Ned informed her gravely. He did not like to strong arm little kids this way, but if Lord Reyne intends to use his honor against him, Ned can bend the rules a little as well.

"You can't. You said the decision is Jon's." Freya exclaimed before she can control her self. Her voice cracked at the end, as her eyes filled with tears.

"You will find that I can. It is a privilege I granted him, It is with in my power to take it away as well." Ned said coldly. He did not like to make little girls cry. How ever, better make little girls cry than bringing wrath of king unto him self and his family.

Freya stayed silent. She hoped if she did not answer and didn't do any thing, Lord stark will relent. He did not.

"Will you promise me you will not tell my father or Jon?" she asked in a small voice. She is absolutely sure if this issue went to her father, he will pack bags and leave winter-fell. After all, in his eyes, Jon is but one option.

"Very well, I promise." Lord stark said. He can do as much.

Freya undid her veils laces, let it drop. Lord stark taken just a look at her before he spoke.

"you may put back your veil. The decision about your betrothal stays with Jon solely now. I hope you are getting along." Lord stark said.

"Will you make Jon marry me even if he says no? Please Lord stark, I like him, but we don't get along some times. I am afraid he will refuse in a fit. I like winter-fell. I like Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. I want to stay here." she said before she can stop her self.

Lord Stark did not say anything for a while. As silence ticked on, Freya slowly realized what she has spoken. She has been forward and childish with Lord Stark. May the seven help her now. He already doesn't like her, he will throw her out now.

"I am sorry My lord. Please forget I said any thing." she said, while her eyes started overflowing again. She tried to put her veil back on in hurry.

"You may not realize it Child, but Jon likes you. I can not promise that I will order him in to his marriage. If he were to decide against you, I will counsel my best to make him see light. You can rest assured of that." Lord stark said kindly.

"Thank you, Lord stark." Freya said monotonously. She is too distraught to hear what Lord Stark said. As soon as he opened the door to solar, she ran from him.

Lord Stark sighed and closed the door. He is going to have a hard time controlling Catelyn when she sees Freya. She is too beautiful. Lord stark can understand why Lord Reyne kept her under veil. Protecting her will be impossible for a Lord with out an army.

* * *

I am sorry this is so half done. It's supposed to be a long chapter, but I can not put all of it meaningfully in to a single chapter.

This is just out of curiosity, do any of you think the names are choosen badly in this fic? You see, I love names, many a time, I stopped reading fan fics because some authors just have bad taste in names. Especially the one who made Jon's real name aemon.

Do any of you dislike any names in this fic?


	7. Chapter 7

Yay.. Me back.

I am doing a summary from this point onwards. If ever I finish the story, or I think I am incapable of finishing it, I will post a summary of the plot in last chapter.

Summary: Freya Reyne and her father Gerald Reyne arrive at winterfell, proposing a betrothal to Jon Snow. Freya wears a veil that hides her appearance. Fearing an ulterior motive, Lord Stark refuses betrothal, but extends winterfell's hospitality. Freya and Jon become close despite him not knowing how she looks. Theon and Freya do not get along. When the rider lord Stark sends to stops at Lord Tarly's place, Lord Tarly learns of the match, sends a two hundred strong bastard cavalry as a gift, along with his first born Samwell as an insult. Lord Stark, after learning of the number of blackfyre descendants in Freya's pedigree, asks her to reveal her self. He is reassured after noting she doesn't have silver hair or purple eyes.

* * *

Freya arranged the food she made on the platter. It's a task to do this. Given there are so many of the dishes, and they have to be arranged in certain manner. When she initially prepared the feast of seven, she thought she wouldn't even find the right platter this far in north. After all, it's a ceremonial piece, even in south, it's expensive enough only lords and ladies have them.

She carefully lifted the platter, walked delicately towards the exit. She is having one of the kitchen girls open and hold doors for her while she carried the feast of seven. It's a ceremony only girls can perform once they bled. She has bled last month but she kept it from every one fearing they will force her and Jon to make an early decision.

She hoped she could get this feast to Jon's room safely. It wouldn't do to fail. After all, feast of seven prepared by maiden is believed to be the strongest ceremony in faith of seven. It always struck her as a funny contrast that a faith that has priests practicing abstinence holds an ceremony done prior to marriage in highest regard.

She noticed him before he noticed her. 'Please pass by with out talking to me' she prayed. She did not want to talk to Theon Greyjoy now, she did not want to see him at all. It's just not to be.

Theon noticed the platter Freya is carrying before he noticed Freya. After all, it's pure gold, studded with jewels, quite fancy in it's looks.

"Oh, Look here! What are you doing in these parts of the castle Lady Reyne? Trying to escape with the bastard and treasures of winterfell?" He said sarcastically as he stopped in front of her and reached for the lid on the platter.

"No, Don't touch it!" Freya shouted, as she tried maneuver the platter from Theon's hands.

"This makes me more curious. What are you hiding in there?" He said, as he swiped for the lid again.

"This is for Jon. Just go away." Freya said, taking a step back.

The kitchen maid tried to stop him, Theon twirled out of her reach, reached for platter on Freya's hand. Freya moved a step back, so Theon's hand closed in on one of handles, Theon pulled hard.

The platter fell to the floor clanging, along with all the food that's arranged on it.

The kitchen maid stared in horror at the food that fell on the floor. Freya sank to her knees in grief. This is one thing she wanted to go right. It is considered ill luck for maiden's feast to be interrupted, common belief being the marriage will not happen. Freya started crying, before she can control her self, all the anger, anguish and grief came pouring through her. As she looked at the fallen feast, she thought of her own life being crushed just like this.

It's not a pretty sight, it's not a great feeling. So, there they remained, Theon, shocked still at Freya's overblown reaction over some food. Kitchen maid who followed faith of seven, staring at Theon in horror. Freya, wailing bloody murder on the floor in front of the seven's platter. That is how Lady Catelyn found them.

"What happened here?" Lady Stark asked in coldest voice she can muster.

"My lady, I have no idea. She dropped her tray, just started wailing." Theon said pointing to Freya. Freya gave no indication that she heard him.

Catelyn turned to the kitchen maid, repeated her question. Theon gestured wildly to kitchen maid to indicate she should lie. She is one of his girls, rather the one who's at least partly charmed with him.

Unfortunately for Theon, this particular kitchen maid is the one of the very few who followed seven, as such knew about ritual of maiden's feast. She also saw the amount of sincerity and dedication Freya put in to preparing this feast for last seven weeks.

"Lady Reyne prepared a maiden's feast for Lord Jon Stark, My lady. Greyjoy tried to take it from her, even when she told him to go away. He pulled at platter when she tried to move back." The kitchen maid told Lady Catelyn.

Flowing water would have frozen with the cold glare Lady Catelyn gave him. Freya still sat on the floor sobbing her heart out.

"Theon Greyjoy, Go back to your room and wait for me." Lady Catelyn told him. Theon did not need more words. He internally cursed at the kitchen maid, decided she will pay for this transgression against him.

Lady Catelyn knelt down and took Freya in to her arms.

"Shh, Little girl. It's going to be alright." Lady stark cooed in to her ears, as she rubbed her back. When Freya's crying subsided, she" ordered the maid to take her to her chambers, look after her. She went to Lord Stark's solar, to inform him time has come for Jon's wedding.

* * *

The little girl ran smack in to Gendry. He picked her up before she can trip and fall back.

"They are coming." She whispered harshly in to his ear.

If he was raised in any place other than Flea bottom, He most probably would have asked the girl who's coming. Luckily, Gendry is raised in fleabottom regardless of how well he is taken care of. So, he just opened nearest barrel's lid, placed the girl inside.

The men came hurtling in to the street.

"You seen that little rat?" a hulking man asked Gendry, panting lightly.

"That way" Gendry pointed towards the street opposite him. He knew that street ran twisted for a long while.

The men in front of him ran in to the street with out aim. Gendry stayed there for a while,loading the small knives in to a box, checking the street. When he is sure that no one's watching, he opened the barrel's lid, pulled the girl out.

The little girl immediately tried to wriggle free. He held fast.

"No, you are staying with me for a while." he told her. He pulled her along with the cart in to the forge where he worked. The girl stopped struggling when she realized she has no way of getting out.

"My sister will come for me. She will kill you if you do any thing bad." She told Gendry confidently.

Gendry smiled at her genially.

"Good for you, having such a sister. You are staying with me till your sister comes for you, then." he added as put the girl on a stool. It is at that moment the door opened, soldiers rushed in.

"We are closed for to day. We open at hour of rabbit, come back tomorrow." he said loudly.

The man in front of the guards looked Gendry for a second, nodded to his soldiers. They closed the door and spread out. Gendry moved closer to the little girl, tried to make him self look small.

"You are coming with us, Boy." The man in front told him in a tone that brooked no disobedience.

Gendry took a look at the man's clothes. Falcon and half moon on blue. They are Arryn men. He got back some confidence from that. Every one in capital says Hand of the king's a good man. They are not going to be hurt, or at least Gendry hoped so. His innate mistrust of highborn said otherwise.

"I am not going any where with out her." Gendry told.

The man took a look at the girl, nodded.

"She can come with you." he said.

"They are not going any where with out me." a voice said from back of the forge.

All the men jumped to attention, put their hands on the hilts at that. Even Gendry is startled. He hasn't heard any noise, backdoor of the forge creaked.

A shadow came out in to the light, revealing a figure clad in black. With a mask covering every thing save eyes.

"Who are you?" The man incharge asked. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, his stance ready.

"Their elder brother." The figure in black responded in baritone.

"Very well, You can come with them as well, Try any thing, you are a dead man." The leader hissed threateningly, gestured to Gendry to direct them towards the backdoor.

With in an hour, all three of them are sitting in a luxurious room, with the little girl clinging to the figure in black. Gendry was feeling too apprehensive to make small talk, so he just stole glances at the figure in black.

The door opened with an ominous creak, admitting leader of the soldiers and a stately looking man with white whiskers and hair. All three of them stared at the new man with out any regard for manners.

"Is this all of them?" The older man asked the leader, gesturing towards three of them.

The leader nodded. There is some unexplained message passed between them, but Gendry could not make heads or tails of it.

"Leave us, Captain." Jon Arryn said. The captain left, closing the door behind him.

Jon Took a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Let me see you." he said, looking at the figure clad in black. For a second, Gendry thought the figure is going to attack the man in front of them for a moment. The figure in black slowly undid it's mask and headdress.

Gendry is surprised it's a girl, not a boy as he expected. He looked back at the man infront of him to see his reaction. Jon Arryn is shocked in to silence for a moment.

"Lyanna.." he said involuntarily, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"How do you know my name?" The girl hissed back.

"What's your father's name, girl?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Why are we here?" the girl asked.

"All in good time. What's your father's name?" Jon Arryn asked again.

The girl glared at him in response, pursed her lips. Silence reigned for some time. The little girl squirmed in her seat, got of it, tried to run to corner. Gendry caught her, pulled her in to his lap before she can run away.

Lyanna answered just as the silence is about to get oppressive.

"Bran. That's all I know. Now, why are we here?" she said, glaring at Jon Arryn.

"Who is your mother?" Jon Arryn asked with out answering Lyanna's question. The girl glared in response, did not speak.

The little girl in Gendry's lap piped up an answer.

"Sheana starlight. I am Vaella Baratheon. I am hungry. I want a berry pie. Can I have a Berry pie, Lyanna?" She asked, reaching out to the elder girl.

"What's your name, Boy?" he asked Gendry.

"Gendry, milord." Gendry answered keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Gendry Baratheron?" Jon arryn responded back.

"No, milord. Just Gendry." Gendry answered.

"What of your mother, Gendry?" he asked again.

"She is dead, milord. All I remember is she has yellow hair." Gendry spoke up.

"Very well. Lyanna, you will stay outside while I talk to these two." Jon Arryn told the elder girl.

"I am not going any where. You are talking to both of us, or none of us." the girl replied angrily, before grabbing the little girl off Gendry's lap, holding her tightly.

Jon surveyed all of them.

"Very well, then. You are here because you are supposed to be king Robert's natural born children. It's not safe for you outside. For the time being, you will stay here." said Jon Arryn.

"No." Gendry and Lyanna protested at the same time, started rambling off different reasons they can't stay here.

Jon Arryn raised a hand to silence them. He pointed to Gendry to speak first. Lyanna scoffed at that.

"I am an apprentice at the smithy, milord. If I don't go to work, my master will throw me out." Gendry informed him.

"I will let you apprentice in a different place, Gendry. For the time being, you will stay here, learn to read, write and fight." Jon said in a voice that allowed no further argument.

"I have a house." Lyanna said by the way of argument. Jon Arryn just stared at her expectantly.

"I will stay here if you will give a septa to Vaella and let me learn how to be a maester." Lyanna said.

"Very well. A septa will be provided for you, as well as a maester who can teach you." Jon Arryn nodded at Lyanna.

He rang a bell calling the page to arrange rooms for Gendry and Vaella, while he kept Lyanna with him to talk to her further.

"What do you know of your father, My lady?" he asked her.

"He is from the the north and a lord. I am named after his grandmother and am snow instead of waters because I am a northern bastard." she answered truthfully and a little curiously.

"You are natural born daughter of Brandon Stark. It is not safe for your sister and brother in capital. I will send you all to Lord Stark at winterfell. He is a good man. You will be safe with him. I sincerely hope you will not make any attempts at escape, as they will come at a price to your head." Jon Arryn told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then. Enjoy your stay at the tower of hand. Septa Lowan will see to your education as well." Jon said, ushering her out and towards a stern looking woman, letting in the captain at the same time. Lyanna left with out much fuss. She needed to get to vaella before she can make trouble.

The captain closed the door behind him self.

"What happened?" The anger is very carefully concealed in Jon Arryn's voice.

"Most of them died in the last week, my lord. All of them, in an commotion or a brawl, because they are in wrong place at wrong time. These ones would have died too, had we gotten there a little later." captain answered.

Jon's brows furrowed at that answer. What in the world is happening? Robert is said to have spawned enough to fill a house on his own. All of those bastards died? Just in last month?

"What of their bodies?" Jon Arryn asked.

"four, we have been able to retrieve my lord. Rest are already buried." he answered.

"Well, I will see all those now. Let us go before even the corpses vanish." Jon Arryn said with a sigh.

This all started with the law Ned has declared. Half the realm is in in amazement at his brilliance, while the other half is burning in anger. He declared a law in the north where any bastard can take up the name of his house, as long as they wear a scratched sigil of their house to indicate non-inheritance.

The law, obviously did not apply to south, as the king hasn't declared that as law in the seven kingdoms yet. How ever, with in a fortnight, entire realm has heard of the law, almost every bastard in south is already calling them selves with lord's names with a scratched sigil.

This, of course brought out all the king's bastards to light. Simply put, most of them died in the first week, as part of mass retaliation against the king. Jon Arryn tried to put together the rest of the bastards, thus far, the only ones he found are Vaella and Gendry.

Former because their mother had her own men protecting them selves, later, quite possibly because he hadn't called him self a Baratheon. Even him, Jon Arryn wouldn't have been able to find with out Varys's help.

There is some thing about these bodies, Jon Thought as he looked at the third child's cadaver. They all looked too much like Robert. Pity, not a single one of royal children resemble Robert, he thought as he looked at fourth child's cadaver.

"What of the mothers?" Jon asked captain.

"Dead, milord. " captain replied back.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, captain. If you find any other bastards any where, bring them to me." Jon ordered his captain, returned to his duties with a heavy heart. Even when there is no war, children pay for crimes of parents, he pondered sadly.

* * *

Eddard Stark waited for Jon to arrive in his solar. Yesterday, his wife informed him Lady Reyne has flowered. While they could still wait for the six month mark that he promised the children, she insisted they make the decision as fast as possible.

He had informed Jon of the predicament. He is to arrive now to make his decision. Ned heard a knock right on time.

"Enter" he said with a smile.

Jon came ambling in, looking a quite nervous and apprehensive. Lord Reyne once again fixed his unblinking gaze on Jon.

"Good morning Jon." both adults greeted him.

"Good morning Lord Stark, Lord Reyne." Jon greeted back, nodding his head.

They all waited in silence for one another to speak.

"Well, get on with it Lad." barked Lord Reyne.

Jon took a step forward, nodded respectfully to Lord Reyne.

"Lord Reyne, I, Jon Stark, ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." he said with out cracking his voice.

"Aye. So be it." Lord Reyne said back with a smile.

"I, Lord Gerald Reyne, ask to sign a formal betrothal contract agreeing to the match of Jon Stark and Freya Reyne." Said Lord Reyne formally to Lord Stark, finishing with a bow as the protocol dictated.

"I, Lord Eddard Stark, agree to said betrothal. I invite Jon Stark and Freya Reyne to sign their betrothal agreement." Lord Stark said to the general room. Maester Luwin picked up a document perfunctorily, placed it open faced in front of Jon and Lord Reyne.

"Freya, Join us." Lord Reyne said to a screen. Jon noticed it for the first time. Freya came out in to the light with out her veil for the first time.

Jon stood there rooted to the spot. It's as if the world has stopped for a moment, and Freya is all that is left of it.

She is beautiful. She has hair red as molten lava, flowing from her head in graceful waves, eyes as green as emeralds. Her skin is flawless, shimmered in the sun light that entered the room.

She moved gracefully towards the table, signed her name on the document.

"Jon. Jon.. Jon!" Finally the sound of his fathers voice got to his ears.

Jon startled, looked up to see all the elders looking at him with a knowing smile. Were they calling him for some time? Jon's face burned with hottest of blushes. He grabbed the pen, signed his name haphazardly. Lord Reyne and Lord Stark signed their names, finishing with maester Luwin who signed as a witness.

"Very well, you are betrothed now. Congratulations!" Lord stark told them with a smile.

"Congratulations, Jon Stark. I still must remind you to keep respectful distance from my daughter till you are married." Lord Reyne said sternly.

Jon sputtered his protestations, but Lord Reyne held up a hand.

"Go now boy, enjoy the day." he said, ushering both Freya and Jon out of the room.

Jon had no idea how he exited the room. All he knew is Freya is holding on to his arm, and his entire body felt like it is on fire on that side.

All the stark children are waiting for them at breakfast table. Every one fell silent at Freya's entrance. She is in a pretty gown, which is sea green, set of her eyes and hair. Her face is glowing from happiness, her smile only accentuated her dimples. She looked like a summer goddess come to life.

Even Robb was shocked in to silence at her beauty for a moment. Then, for the first time in his life, Jon saw some thing like envy in his brother's face. As Sansa extolled at beauty of Freya's gown, Bran exclaimed how pretty she is, Arya rushed in to his embrace, Robb piping up his congratulations, Jon felt at home in winterfell for the first time in a long while.

* * *

Oops..

For the reviewer who suggested purple eyes.. Sorry, they were never in the making.

Freya is a red lion, I guess just as Lanniser golden represents golden lion, red will represent red lion.

If you have hard time imagining Freya, get to Merlin's pictures of Holliday grainger. I hope I spelt her name right.


	8. Chapter 8

Ah.. Well, just 1 review short of half century.

Hopefully, that will come by soon enough. I wonder if any of the authors I read left a review for me. It's quite possible they did, it's equally possible they did not.

Do you know this story has highest reviews among all my stories? Any way, that's besides the point.

How many of you think it's a bad idea to introduce more animals in to the story to go with direwolfs? I know dragons are mighty and all, but I wanna do a plot twist kind of thing with few more animals ~ Choose your favorites from mythical and ice age animals. I guess unicorns already exist on island of skagos in both TV &amp; Book world, so they are exempt.

Just a precaution, you mentioned it doesn't mean I will choose it. If you guess at least one correctly, I will answer four future questions from that reviewer or a suggestion in to the plot line.( san-san is exempt, as that just doesn't work for me. Let's just say I'm shallow and move over.).

Well, on we go.

* * *

Theon paced his room angrily. How dare that bloody wench to out him? That too, for that ugly pig for the bastard. 'not a bastard' his psyche provided him. It burned him more than all stark children together to see Jon Snow legalized.

Theon hated the softness that crept in to Lord Stark's countenance when he saw Snow. He hated the fact that Robb and Jon many a times do some thing exactly the same way with out even planning it. He hated the fact he is lower than a bastard in northern lord's eyes. They did pull their daughters away from Jon, but if they so much as laid eyes on him mistakenly, their fathers warned him strongly.

Lady Catelyn has been one that treated them equally most of the time. How ever, just one time, Theon tried to lie to her saying Jon is the one who harassed a kitchen maid. She fixed her coldest stare on him, spared him the punishment but she did not so much as scold Jon. Theon got a lecture from Lord Stark on his behavior towards Winterfell's staff.

It's happening again, he thought as he sat down on his bed with a huff. For all intents and purposes, he has a higher status than Jon, but if he so much as stepped a foot on their family, he is ward of winterfell. Lady Catelyn liked Freya lot more than she did Jon. He remembered absentmindedly.

But it's still just some food. It couldn't be worth a reprimand, does it? He wondered. Some thing about the kitchen maid and Lady Stark's expression nagged at him. He hoped it's not a big deal. He could hear a knock on his door. He opened his door eagerly.

"Lady Stark, I can explain." he said.

Lady Stark held up a hand.

"I am not interested in your explanation, Greyjoy. Feast of a maiden is the highest honor a maiden can give to a man. It is one absolute fact of the faith of seven. Any man who touched a maiden's feast made for her beau forcefully will be executed, if it were south. Lucky for you, you are in north. As such, your punishment goes two ways." she paused.

Theon's face held utmost apprehension. 'executed'.. his brain got stuck at that point. He could be executed if he was in south? It's bloody food, it's not like he pissed on seven. Lady Stark continued.

"You will spend the amount of time Lady Reyne spent preparing the feast in repentance as a monk -" She paused at that.

Theon's face went white. He would not cut it a single day as a monk.

"- which is seven weeks, or you will prepare the entire feast for the seven the same way Lady Freya did."

"What if I don't want to do either?" Theon asked.

"I am afraid no one who touched a maiden's feast fared well till to date. You are welcome to face the wrath of the gods them selves. If you choose that option, I will have to forbid you from eating with my family as cursed-man. You will have severe repercussions if I were to find out otherwise." Lady Stark told him before turning and leaving with a swish of her gown.

This will go away. Theon repeated to him self internally. It has to go away. It's silly making people face such punishment just for touching food accidentally. It is, he asserted to him self. I follow drowned god. I am iron born, I bend for no one, he told him self again. But still, a small part of him remained worried.

Lady Stark announced Theon's decision to not have any punishment at the dining table that night, along with throwing him out of dining hall. Lord Stark gave him a pitying glance, but did not stop his wife. Samwell Tarly gave an approving nod to Lady Stark's decision.

Not a single person spoke for Theon. All who followed faith of seven gave a impressed glance to Freya, jealous glance to Jon. It is at that point Theon realized that this might indeed be a very big deal. Every bastard from Reach treated him as if he is carrying a contagious decease.

Add to that, They all taken to repeating 'ofcourse, you are a cursed-man.' when ever some thing so much as a stray arrow went wrong. By the the third day, Theon decided it's simply better to take the punishments. He took the one where he prepared the feast, as it is impossible for him to stay away from women.

So, on seventh day of his repayment, when he looked at the most beautiful woman he has ever seen on Jon Snow's arm, getting introduced to every one in stark family as Freya Reyne, at the dining table where he is still not allowed, he burned green with envy.

How is it possible that bastard can get some thing so fine with out so much as lifting a finger, while he, the iron prince has to toil away at manual jobs for upturning a bloody tray. He made a vow then and there to make Jon Snow pay iron price one day. If it is the last thing I do, I will accomplish that, he concluded.

* * *

"Mother, can we have myrish silk for the wedding gown?" Sansa asked excitedly, holding Freya's arm in hers. Freya chuckled good-naturedly .

"It's too expensive and too hard to procure, Lady Sansa. After all, I am but daughter of a lord with no lands. The wedding is going to be simple." Lady Freya answered.

"Perhaps I can indulge you just this once." Lady Catelyn mused.

"Oh Mother! Really? Thank you!Thank you! Thank you." Sansa gushed quite unlike a lady. Freya would have none of it though.

"My lady, Please! I will be happy with normal silk. I don't want to impose upon you." Freya said urgently.

"Don't think much of it, Lady Reyne. We can indulge our selves just this once." Lady Stark answered.

Oh, if only the indulging stopped there.

* * *

"Lord Stark, we have a letter from Highgarden. The lords of Reach ask if we can host them for the duration of Jon's wedding." Maester Luwin informed Lord Stark.

"What?" Ned asked with incredulity. Why in the world would Tyrells want to attend Jon's wedding? It's not like he is first born.

"Extend them winterfell's hospitality. We will finalize the contents of the letter later on." Ned gestured to Maester Luwin as if to let him move on to next letter. There are quite a few of them to day.

"It's from Lord of Hightower, my lord. He asks for the same." Maester Luwin said with a frown.

Ned did not speak this time. He just opened next letter, allowing maester Luwin to take another. Florent, Bartell, Crag, it's simply consisted of various other lords of south wondering if Lord of winterfell will extend his hospitality to them for the wedding of Jon.

What in the world are they thinking? That's the question that plagued him that night. But the true shocker of them all did not arrive till another fortnight. It is from Oberyn Martell wondering if he can attend the wedding that he heard every one speak about, along with all of his bastard daughters.

Ned could do nothing but laugh when read the letter. It is just so out of place and unexpected, he wondered if there's an eldritch that's whispering in to the minds of southern lords making them do strange things. Already, he received a letter from Tyrion Lannister that he wishes to visit along with few of his relatives, all second sons. All northern Lords directly or indirectly expressed their interest in coming along with their daughters.

All we are lacking is a tourney, Ned grumbled sarcastically as he looked at the piled up letters from almost every lord in the kingdom asking for hospitality of winterfell for his son Jon's wedding. It is me who is supposed to inviting, he thought acerbically.

Jon, for his part is blissfully unaware of all the buzz his marriage is creating. To be utterly precise, it is not his marriage that has created this frenzy. It is Lord Stark's bastard law, with angered half the realm, made the rest curious as cats.

Lords of Reach wanted to see the man who caused such ripples across the country. Lannisters wanted to make sure Reynes are not a threat. Oberyn Martell just needed a new adventure, North is one big mystery in Dorne. His curiosity killed things bigger than cats. They needed a measure of what Ned Stark is capable of for future any way. What better way to spy than a wedding?

Once Reach heard Margery Tyrell will be traveling to north, twenty other Reach lords wanted to attend too. Once those twenty are done, every lord with a marriageable son or daughter wanted to attend too. The rest just wanted to go along, because it is the latest fad.

Thus, It has unknowingly become the wedding of the century, even if no one cared about the bride or groom. Lady Catelyn raised her eyebrows questioningly when Lord Stark has provided her with the guest list, or every one who wanted to attend. They are going to do quite a bit of preparation to accommodate even half the guests.

* * *

Jaime Lannister took a turn, stood standstill besides a statue. If some one is passing by with out paying any attention, they would have just mistaken him for a statue. He is golden and pretty enough.

Lyanna Snow just happened to be that person. She has been confined to her chambers all morning and more, she just wanted to see the blue sky once to day. A prison will be better than this, she cribbed inaudibly as she wandered out. She had no idea she saved her sibling, wrote of her own that day.

The shock of seeing her alive would have frozen Jaime if he wasn't already standing still. For next few minutes, it's as if lightning went through his brain and stopped it from working. Then it's as if a thousand different voices speaking at the same time.

How is it possible for Lyanna Stark to have come to life? His brain repeated that question till all thousand voices coalesced, he started thinking rationally again. It can not be Lyanna Stark, he thought. It is then he remembered the reason he is here.

He is here to take care of the bastards Lord Arryn is protecting. Seems there's no need to kill them at all. A Stark bastard is of no value dead or alive, killing so much as a dog under care of Lord hand will cost them dearly. Especially if Jon Arryn is paying attention. With that, he went off to inform his sister that she needn't worry. All baratheon bastards are dead.

If only it stopped at that. Unfortunately for Lyanna, Jaime Lannister with his twisted set of moral boundaries, decided she must suffer for all she put his beloved sister. He just wanted her to feel the same pain his sister felt in her marriage. If only she was there, Cersei wouldn't have to suffer so.

\- AN: skip over italics if you don't like violence. basically, Lyanna gets raped by Jaime. -

_In his defense, he resisted the urge to punish the grey-eyed bitch. She is, after all, not Lyanna Stark. She did not commit same crimes. Though one look at her face, all his rage came back. If only she didn't exist. Perhaps Cersei would have married Rhaegar instead of Lyanna, yes, she might still be out of his reach, but she wouldn't have suffered like this._

_On the day Robert and Cersei fought over fostering Joffrey at winter-fell, Cersei could not resist insulting Lyanna and starks one more time. Robert couldn't stay his hand. When the resounding slap reached the ears of Jaime, his sister exited after a few moments with a purple bruise on her cheek, some thing in him broke. Lyanna Stark or what ever would suffer for every crime Robert committed against Cersei._

_Jaime moved swift and silent. It wouldn't do to get caught sneaking in to Lord Hand's tower. After all, he is in an assassin's attire. He waited in the room that belonged to bastard Stark's room. She is due to arrive any minute._

_He pounced as soon as she closed the door. After all, he saw the girl practicing her weapons awhile ago, she is good. It wouldn't do if the best swordsman in the realm got caught by a little girl._

_Lyanna awoke to dark-ness and a distinct feeling of being naked. She could feel weight on her right. It smelled some thing like musk and sweat. A high born, she thought instinctively. She laughed bitterly at her fate. During all the times she went gallivanting through flea bottom during night she stays safe, while she gets attacked on her own room under the protection of second most powerful man in kingdom._

_What an irony, she thought. She couldn't even wiggle her fingers with the way knots are tied. She can't see a damn thing, but she could feel the smoothness of fabric that's on her eyes. Get to the business, mi'lord, she thought sadistically. She could sense watchful eyes on her more than she can see them._

_Jaime could sense she is awake. Time for little wolf bitch to get what she deserves, he thought. He ran a finger from her forehead to down, going over her nose, lips, on to her breast, nipple and down to the hairy middle. She shivered with fright and arousal as he did it._

_This is bad, Lyanna thought. A person who's contracted is going to slit her throat, or rape her and be done with it. Some one who enjoys doing some thing like that, that's bad news. She knew from all the tales of whores and dead bodies from flea bottom. She tried her best to control the shiver, but she couldn't. She could do naught but pray to gods that whoever's dealing with her is not a sick fuck._

_Jaime repeated the motion till she shivered violently. It stroked his male ego that he can make some one feel like this. Some part of him even enjoyed the tears that slid down from the blindfolds. He dipped his fingers in to her clit roughly and suddenly. Lyanna whimpered with the pain lancing through her._

_"Why, Little Lyanna Stark, I did not think you would be a virgin. Couldn't find a prince to run away with this time?" he asked sarcastically._

_Lyanna gasped in shock and pain. After all, Jaime hadn't removed his fingers, she couldn't pull them out with her hands, all the moving only increased her pain._

_"How " - she whimpered - " do you know my name?" she asked._

_"My, your mother must be really cruel to name you after a girl who died after getting raped repeatedly." he quipped with a laugh. Seriously? She must be named Lyanna too, Jaime thought with a touch of irony as he looked at her face. He continued._

_"Tonight, you will get punished for your crimes, Lyanna Stark. Did you know your brother died for you? He got roasted on flames, slowly, like a boar. First, his clothes caught fire, then his armor, it turned so red, it's as if he is being cooked inside all that metal. Then, the metal dripped of his body. All the flesh burned then. It burned so much, so black, even his bones crumbled at a touch. You killed your brother Lyanna Stark, you are a kin slayer." he told her as he positioned him self on her horizontally._

_"I don't have a brother." Lyanna said as Jaime removed his fingers from her. She could tell some thing worse is coming in their place._

_"You Liar." Jaime hissed as he pushed in to her in a single thrust._

_Lyanna whimpered in pain as he thrust in to her again and again, equallly roughly. Jaime grunted as he released him self in to her. He rolled away from her, but did not let go of her waist. He slept like that in a post coital exhaustion, while Lyanna stayed there unmoving in defeat as she tried to process what happened to her and over come the dull pain she could still feel between her legs._

_Jaime woke shortly, Lyanna still couldn't get rid of the knots. He told her of another gruesome death that's all Lyanna's fault because she ran with prince rhaegar. He fucked her equally roughly afterwards. He only stopped when it is time for second guard shift. He gave his final warning with his parting._

_"Don't you dare speak of this to any one, Lyanna Stark. If you do, I will slit your little sister's throat, along with your brother. Don't you dare drink moon tea either. If I know you crossed me, believe, I will know if you so much as put a toe out of line, their lives are forfeit. Let's see how dedicated Lyanna Stark the kin slayer is." he whispered in to her ears, knocked her out after that. He left after he tidied the room to erase all traces of him and what they did._

Lyanna Stark evaluated her options carefully next day. From what she could see, the guards assigned to her are the best. Even if Lord Arryn increased guard to her chambers and her baby sister's chambers, there will come a day when guards are needed else where. After all, she is but a bastard and high-born did not care much about them. She could perhaps drink moon tea, but moon tea has a strong smell. It is very easy to find if a girl has drunk moon tea if you meet her on the day she drank it. So, that's probably out of question too.

The only thing she can do is wait for a chance and send her little sister and Gendry far away. Gendry seemed like a good lad, he will look after Vaella dutifully if nothing else, now that he knew they are half siblings. So, she just has to send them away then slip away her self. She will just have to work her self to death to loose the pregnancy if there's any.

* * *

Robb, Jon and Samwell Tarly waited nervously in front of Lord Stark's solar.

"Come in." Lord Stark's voice beckoned.

"Good morning, my lord" all of them greeted.

"Be seated. The reason I called you all here to day, is to let you know from now on, you will be in-charge of repairing the first keep. Many Lords and Ladies are going to be here for Jon's wedding. As such, we will need enough room to host them all. We will need the first keep in perfect condition in order to do that. Can I trust you all to do this?" Lord Stark asked seriously.

"Yes, Father." Robb and Jon replied excitedly, Samwell voiced his ascent in rather disbelieving tone. He couldn't help but feel amazed Lord Stark trusted him with any thing at all.

"Master Tarly, you will be working with Maester Luwin and Maester Ervine to plan the building. I am under the impression you would like to become a maester eventually?" Lord Stark asked sam.

"Yes, My lord. Thank you, My lord." Sam replied with a grin splitting from ear to ear. He couldn't believe his dreams are coming true.

Soon, all of them are chatting excitedly while going through first keep and making plans for it. Robb warmed up to Sam considerably after few days. It always so happened any girl or boy will be Robb's friend first then Jon's by extension. Robb found it novel that Sam is Jon's friend first, and his by extension. Jon and Sam interacted with an easiness that's Robb found him self envying.

While Robb could say Theon is his best friend, They don't have same set of rules about honor. It caused more than one disagreement, but Robb eventually forgave Theon. The iron born never fixed his ways.

Jon and Sam have no such problems. At the most, they have a little bit of difference in interests, which is given as Samwell Tarly's undeniably not a warrior, yet, there's a cunning to his battle plans, when he came up with them. Jon, for all his reticence, had an eye for right kind of people. Robb found him self more and more in envy of that ability.

"We need to go to white mountains." Jon concluded eventually after listening to what ever Sam is saying.

"Well, I will go to wall at the same time." Sam concluded.

"What?" Robb asked.

They both turned and looked at him as if asking if he's not listening. Robb smiled sheepishly at them.

"The stones of first keep are from white mountains. It is made of ice and stones just like wall. I am going to the wall to see if there were any documents left on how the wall is made." Sam answered.

"we may have some thing in library about how first keep is made. If it has been made like wall, it's possible all the summers melted the ice, thus leading to it's ruin. Even if you were to find some thing about keep at wall, it will be useless." Robb insisted.

Sam smiled at him.

"Jon said exact same thing. Yet, I will have to know what is the kind of weather this keep will be facing during winter. It is not sensible to construct some thing that can not even keep elements at bay when it is needed to. " Sam answered.

"Well, then. I and Jon will go to white mountains with maester Ervine, you will go to wall to study under maester of wall for some time?" Robb concluded.

"Yes." Jon answered.

With that concluded, they continued their discussion about what to make in the first keep, Jon and Sam enthusiastically discussing their options while Robb volunteered his view at times.

* * *

Freya couldn't help but gasp at the list Lady Catelyn presented to her.

"My lady, this is .. " she trailed off trying to find the right word.

"overwhelming?" Lady catelyn provided to her.

"Unexpected." Freya finished.

"Both, believe me." Lady Stark answered her.

"Why would all these lords to attend my wedding? I am no one to them." Freya asked genuinely curious.

"I believe it's to do with the law Lord Stark passed recently. Most lords might be coming here to express their displeasure, or just as a way of satisfying passing curiosity. The fact is, we can not deny them hospitality in good faith. We have to accommodate most of them, if not all."

"This is too much trouble to go through for Jon and I." Freya answered truthfully.

"It is not your doing, child. We may as well use this opportunity to do some good work." Lady Stark answered.

It is at this precise moment a servant interrupted them.

"My Lady, Lady Arryn will be arriving shortly." the page informed her.

"I will leave you to it, Lady Reyne. Familiarize your self with the list, short list all those you want to invite." Lady Stark nodded to her, left with the page.

Lysa Arryn arrived shortly afterwards.

"You look quite happy inviting me in to my prison." are her first words upon seeing Catelyn.

Catelyn embraced her ignoring her caustic words.

"Come, I have hot water and a fresh meal prepared for you." Catelyn said as she lead her sister in to the keep.

Robin Arryn choose that moment to make his presence known with a loud wail.

"I need to feed my son first." Lysa said as she tried to soothe her four year old son.

Lady Catelyn Stark raised her eyebrows at that. She is starting to feel very ominous about her sister's visit.

Let the game of thrones begin.

* * *

Yep, Jaime's a little touched in the head and he has his own scale about every thing. Crime, kindness and valor.

Lysa Arryn is as awful as ever ~

any other questions – let me know. I will be raising the bar to M with this chapter as it contains rape.


	9. Chapter 9

There's lot of anger over the rape scene I written last time. So, take this as a disclaimer from now on.

Story around kingslanding will stay at M rating. It's going to get violent depending on my mood.

Story around winterfell will stay quite possibly PG-13 for near future.

**AN: **For those of you still blaming me or leaving flames, you may scold or be angry this time around. Doesn't mean I will change story, but I do get your point. It's part my fault for suddenly changing tone, I never condoned writing unpunished crime my self. Unfortunately, I also don't have the habit of going back and fixing. So, story will continue in this vein, regardless of how much of a part Lyanna has in this story. Don't like it, do as I do and skip. I will italicize the bad/violent parts.

* * *

Ned Stark weighed his options for the hundredth time. He is currently leading Lord Reyne towards the cove, most remote hunting cabin Starks own. It's on the tip of the long lake, with no village near by for half a day. After all, if Lord Reyne shew even the slightest inclination to reveal what he is about to tell him, Ned will have to kill him. No place like "no-where" to get rid of a body.

"Welcome to winter crown, Lord Reyne." Lord Stark said genially as he opened the door to the cabin.

If Lord Reyne noticed this is a perfect place to kill and get rid of a body, he definitely did not show it in his demeanor. Soon, a fire is roaring in the pit, an amicable silence prevailed in air while both lords took turns in rotating the spit.

"Lord Reyne, conversation we are going to share from now on must remain confidential no matter what." Eddard said seriously.

Gerald looked at Ned Stark curiously. He expected one such conversation to happen between them selves. How ever, he expected it to happen before the betrothal is agreed upon, not after.

"What do you know of Jon's parents?" Eddard asked.

This time, the surprise shew on his face. This is totally unexpected direction. He was prepared to answer the questions about the number of Targaryen ancestors in Freya's history.

"Only that he is your natural born son, My lord." Lord Reyne answered truthfully.

"Well, What I am about to inform you now must stay between us." Lord Stark said seriously.

Gerald nodded his head.

"Jon is son of Rhegar Targaryen and my sister. Lyanna went with silver prince willingly." Lord Stark said simply.

Lord Reyne looked on with a dumbfounded expression.

"I will not ask of all Targaryen descendants in Freya's ancestry. I am going to hope they are distant enough descendants Jon and Freya's children will not be born with silver hair and purple eyes." Ned continued. A heavy silence hung between them.

"I don't know what to say, Lord Stark." Gerald told him in an affected tone.

"You can acquiesce, Lord Reyne." Ned told him.

"I do. I promise you I will take this secret to grave with me, Lord Stark." Lord Reyne promised.

Ned nodded seriously in answer. Lord Reyne remained in a contemplative silence as their meat cooked. He understood meaning of this location far better now. It is surprisingly cunning of Lord Stark.

"What is your intention regarding Jon's future, My lord?" Lord Reyne asked after some time.

"I wish to settle him with a lord ship, Lord Reyne. Is there a place you prefer?" Ned asked seriously.

Lord Reyne looked contemplative for a while before answering.

"Near sea. It will be easier to get away if any thing ever goes wrong." he answered.

Lord Stark nodded in answer, starting to discuss about all the places where they can create a new lord ship.

* * *

Jaime knew instinctively that he had done some thing bad again. He prayed to the gods that what ever he did, it did not involve too much bloodshed, not too many people have seen him, it is Cersei's breast he is feeling under his hand.

Yet, he knew who ever is beside him is not his sister. He examined his surroundings carefully. Where ever he is, it did not look like he forced his entry. He turned to examine the woman. It's Lyanna Stark. A cold dread broke out in the pit of his stomach as he examined her. She is all tied up. No one could misunderstand what happened there.

For all his faults, Jaime upheld his knightly vows till to day. He never killed innocents, including the bloody crusade he went on when he is sixteen, he never hurt a woman. He broke all of them yesterday. Worse part is, he can't remember half of it save for the red haze blinding his perception.

This is not the first time some thing like this has happened. There was a time when he is ten and lost his temper, unable to bear with his father any more. Ten training dummies laid in tatters before he realized what he is doing. He couldn't remember half of it save for the blood red rage that clouded his mind.

When king Aerys raped queen Rhaella for umpteenth time, Jaime went hunting in Flea Bottom. The next day, They retrieved corpses of ten rapists, all slashed expertly. The knights of kings guard covered up the incident, despite knowing it's Jaime's doing. After all, the men had been no innocents, thus, he broke no oath.

The next such incident was when king Aerys died. He imagined running his sword through Aerys time and again, but his control always won. He knew what happened this time around. He asked Cersei what she would want to do to Lyanna Stark if she is alive.

Cersei answered that she will have Lyanna suffer same fate her, all her dreams crushed in one instant, with no warning. Her thigh's parted with out her permission, an unknown man taking from her what is only meant to be given, which she has reserved only for her soul mate. She smiled at Jaime and kissed him passionately then.

The thought of punishing Lyanna Stark that way resonated in Jaime's head time and again, which is every time he saw Robert humiliate Cersei. Aplenty, in other words. He didn't act on that impulse though.

It is one vow he is determined to keep. He will not hurt a woman. Yet, there were times when he almost broke those vows. He caught him self just in time, told him self this Lyanna Stark is not the one that made his sweet sister suffer and came back to his duties. He just couldn't understand what's so different this time around.

It is when he went through his morning ablutions Jaime understood what went wrong. His piss is green. He knew of only one poison, rather, a recreational potion that caused it. It's called adlum, used in whore houses of lesser repute to attract customers to their ugly whores. It reduced the ability to make a decision, increasing the sex drive. It's a cult favorite among old lords.

Jaime swore to him self and started running as he recalled his last night. He took his dinner in Cersei's chamber, drank the same wine as his sister. He remembered the lock to Cersei's chamber being broken. Some one knew their secret, planned this to catch them in the act.

* * *

Lord Reyne watched his daughter as she read yet another book about magic. The fire light made her hair sparkle as like thousand rubies, her eyes shined like emeralds when she laid her eyes on him.

Fire in the fire pit roared suddenly. Lord Reyne looked At Freya commandingly, at the same time worried. Freya was scared for a moment, before calming down.

"This hasn't happened in a while Father. I promise I haven't done any thing." she said urgently, almost begging her father to believe in her.

"I know child. It's not your fault." Lord Reyne told her.

"You know?" Freya repeated dumbly.

"I must ask you, did you imbibe Jon's blood by any chance? Answer truthfully." Lord Reyne said in a coaxing tone.

"Father!" Freya exclaimed, blushing at the same time. It's the kind of conversation she never wanted to share with her father.

"Did you?" her father asked her calmly.

She did, in fact. She visited Jon in the armory where boys were polishing swords, Jon lost his focus for a moment. She instinctively put that finger in her mouth. Robb and Sam teased them about it for ever.

"I may have." she answered noncommittally.

"Listen closely, Freya. When I arranged this marriage, I thought Jon has blood of the ice. I thought that to be sufficient protection for you. It didn't matter who his mother was. I have recently come to know that he is born of fire and ice. You must keep him at a distance." her father told her softly.

The flickering flame in the fire place started increasing in size and heat.

"Freya! Calm down." Lord Reyne snapped at her. 

Freya jolted, as if waking from a dream.

"But that can't be father. I have been here for a while. Nothing happened till now." Freya told her father, as if saying those words will increase her belief in those words.

"Yes dear. We have been here for a while. I can only assume the land it self lends to ice. Or perhaps it's Starks. Be careful of Jon's blood from now on. It seems to strengthen you." Lord Reyne told Freya, casting a glance at the fire place, where a fire still burned, while all that remained should have been ashes.

"Is there any thing else you wish to tell me, dear daughter?" Lord Reyne asked.

Freya glanced at the fire, sighed. She could never lie to her father effectively.

"No father." she answered. Her father need not know.

"Freya! If you have done some thing, a word of it will come to me either from Lady Stark or Lord Stark. Do remember that. Now, do you have any thing else you wish to tell me?" Lord Reyne asked.

Freya looked at the fire place morosely, where the fire went back to being a small flame.

"I snapped at Sansa." She answered.

"Why did you snap at her?" Lord Reyne asked patiently.

"She was going on and on about ladies and needle point, scolding Arya for wanting to learn weaponry."

Lord Reyne kept his expression intact. This must be a childish quarrel. She is but fourteen, he some times forgot that. Freya looked up at him as if to check is reaction.

"Sansa said if she ever was in trouble, one of her brothers or knights will rescue her." Freya continued.

Lord Reyne listened curiously. Her silly notions will be proven wrong one day, but no harm in letting them be for now.

"I told her no knights will ever come for her." Freya finished.

"Exact words, sweet daughter." Lord Reyne reminded her.

Freya looked down despondently.

"Promise me you will not punish me as well. Lady Stark already told me I will be Sansa's hand maiden for coming week."

Lord Reyne raised his eye brows. Freya must have delivered that message in some remarkable manner if she is serving a punishment, albeit a light one. He noticed Lady Stark and Lord Stark tended more towards forgiving rather than punishment.

"Very well. I will not punish you." Lord Reyne promised.

"I asked her what princess Rhaena, Elia and Lyanna stark had in common. When she couldn't answer, I told her they all died thinking their brothers or knights will come to save them. She will die just the same, and songs will be written about her stupidity, for all she would have needed to get out of the situation would be a rope and a knife. Either to end her life or escape. So, if she wants to ruin her life, she is welcome to it, but let Arya be."

"I assume she did not respond well." Lord Reyne commented lightly.

"She locked her self up in her room, refused to come out till I apologized. Lady Stark told me to apologize, but I refused. I am sorry for the way I delivered the words, but I am not sorry for saying what I did. She was going to let me go, but Lady Lysa wanted me to be punished. So I am to be hand maiden to Sansa for next week." Freya finished.

"I don't like Lady Arryn, Father. She is weird, arrogant and vengeful. I almost couldn't believe they are sisters." Freya continued, after noticing her father didn't exactly reprimand her for her choice of words or her making Sansa cry.

"If Sansa and Arya can be sisters, perhaps Lady Lysa and Catelyn are as well. After all, there are strangers who resemble each other more than those two." Lord Reyne said with a laugh.

Freya smiled in answer. Her father is not going to say any thing about her folly for now. She is going to be careful with Jon from now on wards.

* * *

Cersei Lannister's instincts screamed danger as she awoke with all their strength. Last time she felt like this is when she gave her maidenhead to Jaime, a maid servant walked in on them naked in the bed.

There are few differences though. there's no blood on the sheets, it's Lancel Lannister instead of Jaime Lannister. It's not the maid servant, but the king him self, with his wine skin in hand.

Robert stood there shocked for a moment. Then he exploded with all his baratheon fury. He threw the wine skin at Lancel. It smacked him so hard, Lancel fell back in hurt.

Had Robert Baratheon been in his glory days, all that's left of Lancel Lannister would have been a bloody smear on the floor. As such, the post that took Robert's punch broke with a resounding smack.

The kingsguard rushed in to the room. Queen shouted at them to stop the king, king shouted at them to get out of the way, Lancel scampered in all his naked glory to hide behind the queen.

It is at this moment Jaime Lannister arrived. He parried Robert's punch, at the same time ordering kings guard to get out of the room.

Robert threw another punch at Jaime, screaming obscenities at him. Had they been even a little prepared, Jaime would have slayed his second king. Yet, they were not prepared, he is burning with his own guilt over his own crimes. So he parried Robert's punches, as he begged his king to stop and listen.

Cersei continued her own shouting at Robert to stop hurting her twin. Lancel hid in a corner with a pillow cover and prayed no one will see him. Cersei pulled a sheet off the bed, covered her nudity. Even among all these chaos, she made sure to wrap the inner side out, hiding the evidence of what transpired the room last night.

"Please, your grace! I beg of you to listen to me. Some one poisoned queen last night. This is planned. She's innocent." Jaime almost screamed at the king time and again as he parried Robert's fists. As the final bed post gave in to Robert's strength with a resounding crack, Robert stopped just a wee bit, was able to hear Jaime's words.

"What proof do you have of this, King slayer?" king barked at him.

The door opened at the moment, Jon Arryn walked in.

Both Jaime and Robert's glances turned to Jon Arryn for a moment. It took Jon Arryn all of a second to take stock of the situation. His expression changed from worried to Stony.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked in a controlled manner.

Even Jaime knew this is not the time for his snipes.

"Please, Lord hand! Some one poisoned the queen with adlum last night. She is being framed." Jaime answered back.

"Adlum? Very well, let's say they did. What is he doing in queen's bed chambers? Naked at that?" Jon Arryn asked pointing to Lancel.

"I bet he is here because Queen tried to make him wear a gown. Cersei always tries to make her friends wear red dresses when she is drunk. The lad looks very similar to one of the hand maidens she had as a young girl. I assume she has but mistaken him for a girl in her inebriated state, tried to put the lad in to the dress." he said gesturing to the maiden Lannister dress in the corner.

Cersei for once felt very proud of her twin. There he is, lying right to the face of Hand and the king, when the the tingle between her legs told her she did exactly what king thought she did. His lies felt believable even to her ears.

"Why is the boy naked then? " Lord hand asked.

Jaime internally cursed the hand for being as smart as he is. At this rate, he will poke holes through his reasoning soon enough. Still, all three of them looked at Lancel, expecting him to answer. Jaime fervently hoped the boy could create a lie on the fly. Heads will roll otherwise.

Lancel gulped.

"Garter!" he said before his voice cracked.

"Speak up, Boy!" Robert growled at him. One mis-step, I will crush you, the growl said.

"The Queen said no self respecting girl goes out with out wearing garter belt." Lancel said shaking like a leaf.

Fortunately for Jaime, what he professed is cersei's common drunken behavior. She never drank that much in presence of people other than family, it took quite a lot to get there even with ever repleneshing wine goblets of red-keep. Also, she wanted to fuck Lancel while he is wearing a gown, she, cersei Lanniser is wearing nothing.

Robert looked unwilling to believe him. Jon Arryn looked convinced though.

"Please your grace, The boy is young. The soldiers still tease him about not able to get it up. This is all a deliberate plan to sow distrust in you about the queen your grace. Please don't give in to their plans." Jaime said placatingly.

It is at this moment the room's doors opened again. In walked Renly Baratheon in all his peacock feathered glory.

"What are you doing here Renly?" Robert growled at him.

"This is quite a entourage you have here." Renly answered. His expression showed surprise, though he quickly covered it.

"I haven't any idea queens chambers are this popular." Jon Arryn commented drily.

"We will talk of this later." Robert growled, before gesturing to all others leaving Cersei alone in the room.

They have a clear idea of who planned to frame the king. It's Renly. It made sense that he came across adlum, as it's more frequent among deviants.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you – my loyal readers..

The last chapter, as some one wise pointed out, is only half a chapter. Unlike some fan-fiction aficionados ( cough – cough – snobby – cough cough) who read, re-read and edit, I write and I put it out. Sorry.. that behavior's not gonna change, as I was too frustrated by all the authors who write great stories, but let people hanging at the end.

If any of you already haven't guessed, I'm a bit wee bit drunk now.. so forgive my rambles. With out further ado.. to winterfell …

* * *

Freya was swamped with work next week. Sansa refused to come out of her chambers, yet, did accept every comfort provided to her silently. Freya had to wait on Sansa to fill her bath tub, fetch her breakfast, tie her dress and brush her hair and all other tasks done by maids as well. All the while, Sansa's eyes followed Freya on auto pilot. She did not miss a single movement made by Freya.

It unnerved her, yet, she completed her duties with out fail. After all, Lady Lysa is hanging around her like a bat in a dark cave. She nitpicked water's temperature, Freya's taste in gowns, even the cold in the north. All this chaffed on freya's psyche.

Add to that, Jon was unable to visit her in the nights. His schedule in Barracks increased with the upcoming expedition planned by Sam and Robb. It did not help Bran and Rickon barged in on at times, when they are around, he could not climb to Freya's window. Not to mention, with increased guests, their midnight rendezvous will not remain as secret much longer.

Thus, when she saw Jon next in the library, it took all of her will power not to jump in to his arms. They both silently slipped away to a corner before any body could see them. She flew in to his arms, at the same time, Jon tilted his head to catch her lips. Separation couldn't have tasted sweeter. They were lost in the bliss, while the fires in grates increased in their vigor.

The only person to have noticed is Rickon, who's words are taken more as a child's babble rather than any thing substantial. Jon and Freya stayed in the corner, with their arms around each other, an westeros map open in front of them. A fire danced in the fireplace near them.

"Where do you think we should live?" Freya asked excitedly as she looked at the map.

"The place you like." Jon answered promptly.

"Father probably prefers some where near the sea. He is one of the best sailors among Essos. I don't mind living in a small place. Just you, me and father" Freya said happily.

Jon did not particularly like the idea of living with Lord Reyne, but he couldn't say that to Freya. Even he has that much sense.

"I have never been on the sea." Jon said longingly.

"Oh, Jon! It's beautiful. Especially on the narrow sea, water sparkles like thousand diamonds, breeze is cool, yet sun is hot. There are beautiful islands full of fruit and strange fish, people from various places all mingling together. You will love sailing." Freya said wistfully.

Jon just smiled in response. It's one of those rare smiles that spoke of how happy and content he is. Freya's insides warmed at that smile. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, while they both stared contentedly at the map, imagining how their future home should look like.

* * *

Renly is in hot water. That much every one knew even as they walked towards throne room. It's a long path, each and every one in king's company are already making plans on the fly. Thuds of their steps echoed ominously in the long emptry corridor like a thousand schemes spun and broken.

Lancel is perhaps the only person who did not make any plans. He, as a Lannister who had a functioning brain, knew he is going to get the short stick which ever side may win. Best he could hope for at this moment is that every one forgets about him.

Jaime Lannister walked before his king apprehensively. His fight or flee instincts are blazing full throttle. Even as a young lad, Jaime possessed sharp instincts. His instincts never read Robert Baratheon as any thing more than a fool. Yet, to day, he can't read him at all. For the very first time in his life, Jaime had an inkling of how and why Robert became a king.

Robert walked purposefully towards the throne room. Even if he didn't say any thing, every one sensed a change in the atmosphere. Yes, There were instances where king flipped, but every one in his entourage at the moment felt a different kind of dread. There's just a different vibe in the air, which smelt of blood and deceit even before it blew.

At the last minute, Robert made a different turn, entered his parlor instead of throne room. Renly, Jaime and Jon Arryn all piled in to the room, along with all their guards.

Robert called out orders shortly. The first one to go was Jaime, to secure all the royal children, take them out on a trip to kings woods. Jaime had the distinct feeling he is being sent away like a little child, but he couldn't do any thing to resist. Cersei can more than take care of her self. Jon Arryn and Renly remained with king, both feeling a very different kind of foreboding.

"My Wife! My own bloody fucking wife!" Robert exclaimed as he stopped angry pacing.

Renly and Jon Arryn both winced at the force in king's voice. That never meant well for any one. Robert stopped and glared at Renly.

"Very well Renly, you will tell me what you did, why you did with out leaving a single detail. I will flay you and leave your corpse out there to dry if I find you lied to me, even by omission."

Renly shivered. He had never had to face Robert while all of his fury is directed at him. Hell, he never even faced Robert while he is in his fighting mood. He had always been Jolly drunken fool. Yet, looking at Robert right now, Renly could feel the power that made him king in the first place. A storm brewed in King's eyes, his fists shivered with barely contained rage. Looking at him, Renly suddenly realized that Robert could crush his skull in, even drunk, fat and out of practice.

"afore two weeks, I received a raven from Loras." Robert's eyes narrowed at that, but he did not interrupt.

"Apparently, it is a new game to guess characteristics of offspring by looking at the book of lineages. It is the new rave in Reach. Curious as I was, I borrowed the book. When I looked at the lineage of Baratheon .. " Renly looked at Robert nervously and gulped.

"Oh for gods sake, say it." Robert snapped.

"Every baratheon in the last two centuries is black of hair and blue of eye, regardless of whom they marry. There was even a Lannister who is green of eye and gold of hair. Her sons are black of hair and blue of eye just the same. So, I put adlum in to her drink just to see towards whom queen makes advances." Renly finished.

"What you are speaking is treason of highest order." Jon Arryn said somberly. It is clear from his tone that he is not surprised.

"Steffon!" Robert gasped out, coming out of his muted shock. His first born who did not survive his second name day. Cersei and he were never the same after Steffon's death. Rembering Cersei brought back his rage. He strode purposefully towards the door, only to be stopped by Jon.

"You mustn't, Robert!" Jon Arryn said. Robert glared at him with all the ire of a raging storm.

"We need to prepare. All the Lannister forces must be sent out of Redfort. Queen must be secured. We can not bring her to trial, or even put her aside with just a book as our evidence. Tywin Lannister will descend here with might of Casterly Rock." Jon said.

Robert calmed down enough to stop trying to break down the door. He walked back to the table.

"No." King said with utter conviction. His eyes burned malevolently. Jon Arryn suddenly wondered how strong Targaryen's madness is. Baratheons are, after all, the closest living relatives to targaryens despite what king thought of dragons.

"That bitch will not have the mercy of an execution. She will suffer for fooling me all these years. Renly, you spoke of a big wench in stormlands, did you not? Bring her to kings landing. Arrange for a group of loyal septa's to keep queen under house arrest. Swap all the Lannisters in redfort to our men. Take Stannis's help if you need it. See to it immediately." Robert growled at Renly.

Jon Arryn remained, waiting for Robert to speak. He always thought Robert saw almost every plot that's going on around him, yet, chose not to react just because he didn't care enough. This reminded him of the time Ned and Robert led the rebellion. Robert was magnificent – is magnificent, he corrected him self as he looked at the king.

"Bring all my bastards in to the castle, Jon. Do not miss a single one. Send out an invite for the imp to visit Redfort. Find a suitable position for him to occupy, so the old lion bastard can not call him back. When the children return from the trip, send each to a different castle to be held as wards."

Robert stopped here as he thought about them for a moment. He liked his children, yet, as he thought of them, all he could think about is Cersei's betrayal. He shook him self as if to get rid of thoughts of his queen.

Jon Arryn him self was internally shocked at the restraint Robert is displaying. Perhaps we all discounted him after he has let him self go, he mused, as he looked at Robert. The Baratheon has always been a great judge of character and possessed sharp wit.

His oafish manners and humor many a time hid his intellect. Robert can be inhumanely intuitive and charming at times. That is how he won his kingdom. In the wake of his victory, he has let go of him self, yet, Jon saw that sharpness in Robert's demeanor time to time when no one else did. Now, all that made Robert Baratheon a successful rebel is out on display.

He hoped this is a lasting change. For Lannisters will not take what Robert's giving them laying down. Robert will need all of his wits and more when Old lion comes collecting. For all their conjectures that queen is cheating on king, they do not know who it is with.

While they can keep queen under house arrest for a while, sooner or later the news will reach Tywin. They owe a significant debt to the old lion, who's not calling it for now, but will he do the same when he hears of his daughter's plight?

It is with those thoughts that Jon left to accomplish king's orders, while king him self remained behind, inspecting all manners of things about red-fort. Soon, entire red-fort is buzzing with the news that king is on warpath and no one's quite safe from him yet.

* * *

Lady Lysa looked at Catelyn, who smiled benignly at Freya once again. It irked her that Catelyn has married Lord Stark, who was not only an young man, but seemed to care and cater to his wife's needs as much as she does to him. When Lysa first heard of Eddard's bastard, she felt happy, for in this manner, gods choose to make their marriages equal.

While she is sold to man who's almost as old as her father, Catelyn married an young man in his prime, albeit not as handsome as her betrothed, yet, handsome enough to make enough maidens fall for him. She expected Catelyn to have an iffy marriage, with her lord husband forcing his marital rights over Catelyn's wishes, lamenting his lost love, Lady Ashara.

How ever, it is not what she found. Catelyn is as much in love with Ned stark is with her. They were equals in their marriage, with Catelyn able to reject her husband as she wished, which Lysa has never been able to. She took her pleasure from the fact her sister's marriage is not perfect, while her sister's husband fathered a bastard, her own was honorable enough not to do it.

Now that she is here, she could see Catelyn has no problem what so ever with the bastard, hell, she even allowed him to become a stark. The bastard's fiance is a beautiful girl, radiant in her beauty,grace and charm Lysa has never been able to possess as a young girl. Further more, Catelyn and entire winterfell liked this girl, at the same time, each and every one of them hated her sweet robin.

Perhaps that is the clinching point. Lysa tolerated dislike and mockery towards her self, even if it is only barely. No one in king's landing is stupid enough to let any such behavior be caught, no one in vale dared enough to do so near their lady. They learned their lesson fast enough when first man flew out of moon door.

Here in winterfell, Servants felt no such obligation. They loved Starks. Despite her roots, Lady Catelyn is as much a stark as the rest of them. While they were careful enough to keep the mockery out of their demeanor when they are right in front of Lady Lysa, they were not mindful enough to not let her hear it.

On few occasions when Lady Lysa caught the servants and tried to punish them, one or other stark always intervened. On one or two times, Lysa even heard an admonishment from Catelyn to correct her own behavior, a carefully worded dismissal from Lord Stark him self. It angered her that she is such a nonentity.

Thus, when Catelyn came to her with the news that Lord Reyne and Lord Stark are looking towards building the new couple a castle in the port city, she couldn't bear it. She is going to make Cat see light if it's the last thing she does, she is going to stop that little lion bitch from getting any thing out of her sister.

"You are quite generous with your husband's lands, Cat. After all, you always pretended to be most kind and wise, yet you don't see the falling of this plan." she sneered at her sister.

"What are you talking about Lysa? This could only be beneficial to winterfell. We will get one more port city and increased revenue." Catelyn answered. She saw no problem in letting Jon have stony shore. It's far enough that he will be away from them, he could get away before any of the kings forces reach them in case his identity is revealed.

"You have two more sons. Are you going to make beggars out of them? You have but two western ports, if you give one to your bastard, what is your other sons going to have? Are you going to send them to wall like Lord stark's brother?" she said snidely.

"The starks have always manned the wall." Catelyn said weakly. Yes, the starks have always manned the wall. That doesn't mean she wanted to send her sons there in their prime just because they are second sons.

"Keep the ports for your sons. Think of the threat the boy will become to your children if you let him have an army. Already, he prances around as if he is a lord with that bastard men of his. Any more, he will think winter-fell is his right." Lysa said placating.

Catelyn stopped and thought. If some one said the same words before she knew Jon is a targaryen, she would have told them bastard or not, the boy is of stark stock. She always disliked the boy, yet, she can see he is as honorable as they come. But knowing he is a dragon changed things.

Almost all Targaryens are ambitious. There isn't a targaryen mad or otherwise that is not brilliant. To keep him near her children is equivalent to having a sword hanging above their heads. She thought sending him to the coast, where he is near to sea to get away is a better option. But, like lysa said, what are her two remaining sons going to do?

Yes, there's time till they mature. But when they do, what do they have to recommend them selves save for their name? Sacrificing all of that, for a dragon who could bring the ire of King on them any time, it did not make sense – Catelyn decided. She is going to convince her husband to send the boy to mountains.

Hopefully, there, even with his targaryen ambition waking up, there will not be much to do. He will be swamped with controlling wildlings , gathering enough food and resources for his house hold. Yes, she will have him sent to mountains, Catelyn decided firmly.

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter. it's a segway chapter, which was to have been second part to previous one. I will promise next one will be long. I'l give it my best.


	11. Chapter 11

Well, to day is a holiday. I was to have written this chapter yesterday, when I wanted to do a boat load of stories, but I wasn't in the mood, so here it is to day.

And that was two or three weeks ago. Plot lines merge and unmerge in my head, some brilliant twists come up all so suddenly.. then I realize I am turning it all in to too much unrealistic shit.. It's hard making hard decisions. I managed to make some.. if you don't like'em, well.. tough luck. I never listened much to any one any way.

MarvelMyra : thanks for the support.. Though I may not fulfill most of your wishes.

* * *

Ned thought over what his wife has proposed. Have Jon own the fleet and build a new castle in white mountains. That way, once Rickon and Bran grow up, they will have an steady income available of the port cities, while the trade can more than provide for Jon, it will always keep the authority of Starks over him.

Ned is absolutely sure it sounded perfect in his Lady wife's head. Some times, he forgot she is from south, yet, at times like these, their differences are glaringly obvious. He will never admit it, yet when she talked as such, he is secretly glad he did not tell her of Jon's parentage in his infancy.

He did not dash her hopes though. Lord Reyne showed signs of wanting to have Jon's name changed to Reyne. Ned is sure Jon doesn't want to change his stark name now. How ever, the law that Lord Reyne is hoping to exploit in order to get Castle of Castamere is clear. Jon would have to change his name to make it happen. Even though Ned made it clear he will not provide any support for a crusade in westerlands, Even though Lord Reyne him self denied wanting to lead such an crusade, one can clearly see he wanted to keep his options open. After all, no one can predict future.

He wondered if Catelyn's fears could be true. What she said about Targaryens is indeed true, No dragon has ever been a dud, be it in their folly or ingenuity. Save for princess Vaella, Even she has been remarkable, if one read between lines of history correctly. Ned, after a lot of thought, decided go with Catelyn's suggestion. If nothing else, it will force Lord Reyne's hand, reveal his true intentions.

If ever all of his hopes and plans went south and Jon turned out to have taint of the dragons, This way, he will be tied all around to wreak havoc. At the same time, if Jon turned out wise and honorable, just as he is now, he will have a life full of riches. His decision made, Ned Stark slept easy. If only he could see the future.

* * *

Jon is very uncomfortable with this new Lady Catelyn. She has decided now that he is legitimized, his manners should be on par with what she expected from all her other children. Not that they were not minding their manners before, Now, manner training included checking if he knew dances of all regions of westeros, knew in which order to use his forks and spoons on any and all dishes that are cooked in westeros.

Robb reveled in his suffering as usual. He laughed and teased Jon mercilessly. Yet, Jon could not hate these lessons completely. Sansa loved playing harp and singing for them. Lady Catelyn her self danced with Jon in order to teach him. Freya usually joined these sessions, some times, if Lady Catelyn is in generous mood, or if she concluded the training, she let him dance with Freya or Sansa.

Perhaps it is because Lady Catelyn her self liked dances and songs, or because Arya joined these lessons willingly at times, Lady Catelyn smiled at Jon as she does with her every other child. When it happened for the first time, Jon froze in his tracks, which caused her to frown immediately. He snapped in to action before she can say some thing, her frown eased over, she did not call any attention to him as if she understood. For the first time in all of his years, Jon felt Winterfell is his home.

If there's one sour spot among all this happiness permeating around, it's Lady Lysa. She took offense to the fact her sister is teaching the bastard how to dance, she took offense to Sansa not letting Robin touch her harp, she took offense to Freya not fawning over Robin like she did on Rickon, hell, she took offense to the cold gusts of air, that are just blowing on purpose towards her. At least in her words, that is.

Catelyn looked away when Lysa reprimanded Freya. How ever, when she took offense to Rickon pushing Robin and running away, raised a hand as if to strike Rickon, she had enough. She grabbed the hand that's raised, dragged her sister away by force. Catelyn Stark is a force to be reckoned with when one of her children are threatened.

Even Robb and Theon rushed along with children to eavesdrop on their mother handing it to her sister. They all had had enough of Lady Lysa.

"This behavior will stop now Lysa. I have been nothing but courteous to you and your son, yet, you find some thing to crow about like an old maid. This is the last time I will look away from your rudeness."Catelyn Stark told her sister firmly.

Lysa trembled with rage in answer.

"Look at you!" she shrieked.

Catelyn Stark is flustered by the amount of emotion displayed by her sister, yet she stood her ground, glaring at her sister contemptuously.

"You have become as cold and hard as the wolves."Then she paused and looked at Catelyn as if she's considering her. Catelyn is astonished by what Lysa said next.

"Is that it big sister? Are you jealous of me? You are wasting away in this frozen barren land, with an ugly stone castle, while I lived life of your dreams at the court, with most beautiful castle in the Westeros? You think I don't know what you are doing? Flaunting your children in my face, flaunting your husband, who is oh so loving. Encouraging your servants to be disobedient and rude. Putting down my sweet robin. I am not blind sister. I lived at the court for fifteen years now. If you so want to flaunt them, at least teach your brat some manners. They are all savages, every last one of them." she finished, glaring at Catelyn as she got to the end.

Lysa still trembled with pent up anger, while Catelyn's built more and more like the subtle winter storm.

"You! You are calling my children savages. You must be blind and deaf Lysa. They call you touched in the head. You breast feed a six year old son, who should be playing with swords by now. If any thing, I am more embarrassed by your presence than I would ever be by any of my children."

Lysa went for the guts straight with her next words.

"Oh, is that so dear sister? Does that list include your husbands bastard as well? You must be oh so proud of him. Marrying a noble girl, all ready to spawn more low born blood in to the family. Aren't you ashamed of your self?"

If it was before Catelyn figured out who Jon is, she would have been. This would have been where she will fly off the handle. As such, she is now aware Jon is a prince by right, it is only the concern for his well being that made him a bastard.

"That bastard you speak of is every bit stark as any of my children. I say even he was better raised than the brat you are rearing. If you want to stay here with your son, you will submit to my rules Lysa. Otherwise, I will send you to Eyrie, and Robin will remain here as per your husband's command. I pray you will not out-wear your welcome. Do you understand?" she asked in her coldest tone. If Lysa was preparing a counter argument or fight, it all went out of her, as she sat listlessly on the bed. She nodded in surrender, recognizing that this is her elder sister's home not hers.

All the kids rushed away from the door as it opened, pretended to do some thing else. Catelyn Stark walked out, gave each and every one of them a look that clearly said if they put a single toe out of line, they will face her wrath. Each and every one of children looked away guiltily.

* * *

Freya waited for Jon's appearance in her chamber as usual. She watched the flames in the fire place absentmindedly as she thought about their last tryst. Jon became more bold after her father started naval lessons.

Fire in her grate increased in intensity more and more as she contemplated the feel of Jon's lips on her skin. By the time she noticed the flames, they were almost reaching out towards her, about to lick the bottom of her dress.

"It couldn't be" She thought fearfully.

The flames reduced to just embers as if some one has taken the air away from the room. They kept rising and falling in strength in sync to her heart beat as fear filled her. This can't be, this can't be, she repeated it as a hymn in her head. If her father noticed this, he is going to drag her out of winter-fell before she can so much as sqeak.

It is during that moment Jon stumbled out of her window. She gasped in surprise at his entry. Jon looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you so frightened? You knew I was coming here." he asked conversationally, wrapping his hand around her waist, rising his chin with another.

Freya's mind went blank, scrambling for an answer that will sound believable.

"Ugh" she said intelligibly.

Send him away, another part of her mind screamed. Send him away before he makes it worse,he is of fire, it screamed. Another part of her refused point blank to do that. He is mine, it said, I will not let him go, not even when the entire world goes up in flames, it said determinedly.

"Freya, Are you alright?" Jon asked worriedly as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Something about that minute action made Freya snap out of the whirl wind of thoughts running in head. I am not letting him go, she decided. She will get her gift under control, she will kill her self if it need be, but she will not let him go. The fire in her grate roared.

"What the?" Jon exclaimed, stumbling towards her bed pulling Freya behind him.

Freya thoughts calmed at that. He protects me even from my own self, She thought to her self happily. I just have to find a way to get this under control.

"Come here, sit." she gestured towards her bed.

they sat, cuddling in to each other, Jon sneaking glances at her lips. She smiled at him. It's as if they both sensed the change in her demeanor.

"To day, I am going to tell you a story Jon. " she told him.

"I am not Bran." Jon grumbled, yet, he looked on at her curiously. Freya is the best story teller he ever met. How much ever Robb and Jon, Even Theon declined it, they all liked her stories. They are on par with old Nan's stories and more exotic.

"I know. Now do you want me to tell the story or not?" she asked.

"Go on." he said imperiously, with his Lord Jon's tone. He developed it recently to control his garrison from Reach. They listened to him unconditionally when he spoke in his Lord Jon's voice. Secretly, Jon loved ordering them about. It is all the more fun because they refused to listen to any save Jon or Lord Stark.

"Long Long ago, before the doom of Valyria, There was a little princess born in the land of Asshai. She is called Night's hiss, for the fire that came alive in scorns with a hiss when she walked. She's most filial and wise. It is because of her Asshai flourished, or so people say.

She had every luxury of the world, softest silks from yeti, most beautiful jewels from quarth, best pearls of lys. Yet, there is one thing she did not possess. love. You see, the princess is a flame dancer. Fire magic is in her blood, her kingdom needed her to light it's fires in order to survive. Yet, as the princess grew, her fire magic grew in power. Still, it remained in control, for all the fire that danced at her fingers, her heart is frozen with ice.

It must remain so, her father taught her. For our kingdom to survive, you must not fall in love with fire, dear child – her father told her. You can fall in love with any one but a man of fire, he said. The princess acquiesced, as she is dutiful. She soon reached marriageable age, many a prince vied for her hand. Her father allowed all but dragon prince to meet her. He rejected Dragon prince's hand before he can so much as see her once, because he knew her fire will grow uncontrollable if she loves the dragon prince.

The dragon prince pretended to accept the decision and walk away, but he couldn't control his curiosity. He wanted to see the princess he is leaving behind at least once. So, he mounted his pitch black dragon, flew around the shadow castle to take a look at the princess.

He fell in love the moment he saw the princess, just as princess did the moment she saw him. For she is fire, and he is unburnt. Her father grew fearful as the fires danced uncontrollably the next day. He imprisoned the princess in heart of the shadow, gave her hand to the prince of Asshai. The princess, sad with heart break, yet seeing no other way out of her predicament, accepted the prince's hand.

She bore him a two sons and a daughter. Assuming the princess's heart has reconciled to her husband, her husband and father gave her freedom. How ever, the princess has never forgotten her love for the dragon prince. One day, the dragon prince came for her in the middle of night, princess left with him, throwing her youngest, who is but an infant in to the river of shadows.

Her daughter, who was there at the time, filled the river with fire and saved her younger brother. She called after her mother, Nissa Nissa, as she is too young to say night's hiss correctly.

From that day onwards, the little princess of Asshai is called Nissa Nissa. Asshai worshipped her as her unselfish act of filling shadow river with fire to save her younger brother has subdued the shadows for ever, and bound them to princess's will.

When her father and prince of Asshai learned about his wife's betrayal, he grew most angry. He cursed her for loving fire as she did, cursed the dragon prince's kingdom to doom by the fire that they loved so much.

Few years later, the runaway princess grew heavy with a child of dragon prince. As the child grew in her belly, volcano under valyria grew in intensity. On the day the princess gave birth, the valcano burst forth bringing doom to all of Valyria. The dragon prince refused to leave the princess or his child even as they are covered in liquid fire.

It is believed that it is the princess's fire that still burns under valyria. It's her fire that never burns out, it is because of her fire smoky seas remain smoky. That, is the story of doom of Valyria." She finished. Jon was still staring at her in wide eyed wonder as if he is reliving the story him self.

She did not tell him that it is believed the run away princess gave birth to another princess, bearing magic of her father prince of asshai and her self.

She did not tell him that the princess sent the child away with the bastard of dragon prince's family. She did not tell him that the boy is called a Rhyone.

She did not tell him that she her self is considered to have the same powers as the sent away little princess. She only hoped when the time came, he will understand why she had to keep it from him.

"Why did you tell me this story though? Don't get me wrong, it is a marvelous story, but why this story?" Jon asked curiously.

Freya contemplated the answer. There is no going back from this. She doesn't know what his reaction is going to be, sooner or later, her father is going to realize the effect Jon is having on her. She needs Jon to know this before that time came.

"I want to tell you I love you as much as the princess loved her dragon prince. You see, she knew Valyria will be doomed if she were to remain with her prince. She chose to let the world go up in flames rather than let her beloved go. I would rather let the world go up in flames than let you go." she told him.

Jon was shocked in to inaction as his brain absorbed meaning of her words. Some thing primal awoke in him as he saw how vulnerable she looked waiting for his answer. He moved slowly as he took her face in to his hands and kissed her slowly.

It was but a kiss, but it changed every thing between them. This is the day Freya became family to Jon. This is the day he finally understood why Robert Baratheon went to a war for his aunt rather than give her up. For Jon would do the exact same for Freya. He would rather realm go up in flames than give her up.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early, with a lot of bustling activity. Lord Stark decided because of the number of guests that shown interest in arriving for Jon's wedding, it should be held after they rebuilt all of winter-fell's keeps. Including the part ruined first keep.

Sam and Lord Reyne are tasked with re-building, as maester Luwin is busy enough with winterfell's usual tasks. Sam is excited reading about all of winterfell's history, while Gerald Reyne decided to sail to free cities to find right builders.

Jon and a group of fifty reach men left to white mountains to search for the right timber and stones to rebuild first keep on the same day. Lord Reyne talked to Jon before they left for white mountains.

"I came here to say fare-well, Lord Reyne. I hear you will be starting to white harbor before we can return." Jon said politely. While he liked Lord Reyne, they are both still a little awkward with each other.

"Good bye Jon. Safe travels." Lord Reyne said genially.

"Safe travels to you as well, Lord Reyne." Jon replied politely.

If only good wishes materialized in to good luck.

* * *

Lyanna paced her room furiously. She drank moon tea in direct defiance to the little creep that violated her. She would have to be dead the day she listened to any one save her self.

One would think that she is traumatized by the experience. She is not. It's a long story, but you should have it any way. You see, Lyanna's mother is a seer. Not a woods witch, but a honest to good real seer who can dream up future.

When Lyanna is five, her mother gave her enough dream wine to kill a child and locked her up in the dress chest. Yet, after two days of remaining in that chest, when Lyanna did not die, she held her and wept till her throat went sore.

All Lyanna remembered of the experience is how nauseous she felt, how nice her mother's arms felt on her head. One would think it's a bad memory, it's not. She passed her nausea soon enough, her mother gave her any number of sweets Lyanna asked for.

Once she recovered, her mother told her of her fate. Her first time is going to be brutal. She is going to get raped time and again, then killed in cold blood. She did not understand then.

Thus, in all her childish curiosity, Lyanna asked if she can play tomorrow. Her mother laughed and cried at the same time when she heard Lyanna's response. Her mother got hold of her self soon enough.

"Aye, sweet child, you can play tomorrow. You can play the day after. The end doesn't matter after all. It is how we live to day that is important. Thank you, wise Lyanna! For teaching me a great lesson." Her mother bowed to her then, as she will to a queen.

Her mother did not stop there though. She made sure Lyanna knew how to defend her self, how to extricate her self from tough spots. She taught the hardships women face early on to Lyanna, in hopes, when her fate turned for the worse, Lyanna will find it in side her self to move forward.

Thus, Lyanna grew up with a self confidence and importance that probably wouldn't be out of place in a queen. Thus, where every other women would have shriveled and became introspective, Lyanna Snow grew angry and vengeful.

That is exactly the reason she is contemplating the poison stick in her hands, which is other wise called spider's kiss. It is a round stick, like a piece of chalk, with a purple line in the middle. One stick can be used thrice. It's applied on the skin, when some one ingests it from the skin, they die almost immediately.

It left no signs of poison on the body, either inside or out. It will be almost as if a person fell asleep, never to wake again. The problem is, it has it's own limitations. It must be ingested, once applied, the poisonous effect is lost in a day. It's too expensive to waste on a haunch. Even if that haunch is all to accurate.

"tomorrow." she told the stick closing the cylinder. I will use it if he bests me more than three times, she told her self. After all, she is savvy with a dagger, no need to waste such precious poison on what she could do with a simple dagger.

* * *

This is happening too fast, Cersei thought. She thought she had gotten away with fucking some one right under Robert's nose till a troupe of silent sisters walked in to her room, dragged her away gagged and in underclothes to maiden vault.

In true lioness fashion, she roared at them as soon as she was left in the the room, yet, no one responded. They moved out, bolted the room. She threw the food they brought in the face of servants. In response, she is bound in silk, but bound all the same and left on bed.

Cersei screamed and raged for the first hour, till she realized there is no response to all her raving and ranting. When evening arrived, so did moon tea and quite paltry fare with it. The dinner is almost bare compared to what she usually ate. She ate all the same. She told her self she needs to conserve her energy to spring the trap when time came, refused to admit to her self she's too hungry to throw away the food on a whim.

She really did think this is going to be a day's business. After all, she is lioness of casterly rock. Her husband depended too much on her father's funds to treat her thus. Yet, days turned in to weeks. She tried every thing with in her power to entice silent sisters, yet, they held out resolutely.

It is on the day her red flower faded she realized the true horror of the situation she is in. she was given the tea as usual, specially imported from Pentos. She thought the taste is different, yet, she drank it any way. It is upon the visit of her husband she realized what that taste was.

It's whore's bane, the opposite of moon tea. It's considered to strengthen the womb, making even a women who's frail of health pregnant. Cersei her self had it when she decided none of her offspring are going to be from Robert any more, thus, making her self fall pregnant before the fat king ever touched her.

When Robert entered her chamber, she ranted at him to release her. When he sneered contemptuously at her, she threatened him with the wrath of her father. He laughed equally hatefully at her.

"you know, I thought of releasing you." he growled at her.

"Now I know how wrong that notion was. You will stay here you cunt. If you die, you will only do it being fucked by me. " with those hateful words, he tore her her gown and threw her on the bed with strength she never knew he had.

That night, Cersei's screams echoed in the maiden vault. Robert had her thrice in the same night, all, almost as brutally. If the silent sister's belonged to any other families than whom they belonged to, they would have taken pity on Cersei next morning.

Being all belonged to a family that Cersei or Lannisters harmed in a most brutal manner, they did not even blink an eye. They cleaned her methodically, another silent sister tended to her wounds. Whether she begged or ranted or raved, they left her on the bed and her door locked.

* * *

Jaime is treading lightly. He never thought him self careful, but last two days, he started watching his surroundings thoroughly. There is a warning permeating in the air. a feeling that he felt only ever felt at the very beginning of his career, when he thought him self a protector while every one knew he is a hostage returned.

He counted at least three men tailing him always, one way or another. He bet every last gold coin in his father's treasury there's a fourth some where, who is so good, he is not spotted by even kingslayer's ever discerning eye.

Still, he dolled him self in a cat's paw's costume and went to Lyanna's chamber. He had heard rumors of what happened to Cersei. Every one at the castle was told queen Cersei is holding a religious penance. It's a very nice sounding synonym for imprisoned. Jaime went to meet her and was rebuffed before he even so much as took a step towards maiden's vault. It is turned in to as much a fortress as it was in the days of Baelor the blessed.

How can he not punish the stark bitch when his sister is suffering so? So, he went there, with out the effect of drink or drug. Thus, He was able to read all the signs that screamed Lyanna Stark slept with a knife under her pillow, dagger under her mattress. It is then he paid attention to the girl sleeping in the bed, awash with moonlight.

He did a double take at her beauty as he looked at her. He did see her in passing, but both times, he hasn't gotten a good look at her. Now that she is spread before his eyes, as if an offering, he took his time to peruse her. Did Rhaegar see Lyanna Stark in moon light? He wondered. He could almost understand how the dragon prince might have lost his heart.

He is not here to just admire her beauty though. He tread past bed carefully, swiped the dagger, reached out his hand to hold the knife under pillow. Lyanna's eyes snapped open. He had to give credit to her, her reaction time is incredibly fast.

Yet, she was working against her instinct to reach for either knife or dagger, both of which are not there any more. She kicked her leg towards Jaime's knees, at the same time trying to punch him in the nose with her arm. If it was any one other than the very best, she would have gotten them fair and square.

But, it's not just very best, it's best among best. Jaime's entire body came alive with the instinct to fight. He Jumped on to the bed as Lyanna aimed her kick, grabbed the hand she extended to punch, twisted it behind her back, pushing his knee in to her lower back.

With in a moment, he had her face pushed in to the pillow, her legs thrashing uselessly, as she is sprawled at an angle on the bed, her feet were off the bed, while her legs still on bed. They couldn't reach any where to make a sound. Lyanna swore color fully in to her pillow, even as she felt the strong pressure on back of her neck.

Jaime sat with right leg pressing down on Lyanna's thigh's preventing her from either rolling or moving with her legs, while he extended his left leg to hold down her head with his foot. It made for a very awkward sitting position, but he only need to stay this way till he can tie her up. Soon, Lyanna's eyes are covered by a blind fold, her hands and feet are tied up. She could feel he tied her up with silk rather than rope.

This is not how she imagined her first attempt to go. He is too good, she commented to her self. I will never be able to better him physically. If she was in any other place, she would have few guesses to who it is, but here, in red keep, she did not know enough fighting men or their fighting prowess to make guesses. Submissive is the way to go, she decidedly.

Thus, when the cat's paw's hand's reached for her corset, she simpered a plea.

"Please, don't tear my gown." she said sounding as soft and submissive as possible.

Jaime snorted. If it is another male, he would have fallen for that tone and the way the stark girl is biting her lip. How ever, he is the most simpered at man in seven kingdoms after king. He did not think women weaker sex, he had no doubt the wolf would have gutted him had she gotten upper way in their scuffle.

Still, he listened. It wouldn't do to reject a lady. It's all the more better to leave her with confused feelings, rather than just threaten her. So, he unlaced her corset slowly. He had to unbind her hands briefly to remove the dress. The she wolf did not try any thing as if she understood his unsaid threat.

He stared at her naked body. He never saw any woman save Cersei till now. Even with her three children, cersei's figure is almost unaffected, and her skin is flawless. Or so he thought till he saw Lyanna. She is more curvier than his sister, her skin glowed like fresh snow in moon light.

Jaime told him self that he is staying faithful to cersei, and he is doing this only because he must threaten this girl harshly enough to force her to keep her mouth shut. His body told him otherwise. Lyanna, surprisingly stayed still, expect shivering a little. He could feel his body reacting to her already.

"You are beautiful." the words are out before he can process them.

Lyanna did not process those words at first. She was mentally preparing her self to remember every thing about what he is going to do, so that she can find a place to apply spider's kiss. When she did process the words, a cold shiver ran through her spine. She only heard stories of such mad people.

The kind of people who hurt and compliment at the same time are worst. They are unpredictable, too cruel and too intelligent to be tricked easily. Even remembering what happened to her last time, he attacked at the time when guard was down, which almost never happened. He attacked the moment she thought her self perfectly safe. This is going to chafe on me, she thought as his hands softly caressed her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

Despite the clear plan he has created in his head, Jaime moved to do the complete opposite. He started kissing her lips softly, which felt foreign, almost as if he is kissing a woman for the first time. I am kissing this woman for the first time, he remembered, as the only other woman he kissed is Cersei.

He continued on, leaving a trail of kisses on her chin, kissing the top of her breast, nuzzling one, suckling the other. Her skin feels divine, he thought. Softer than cersei, he noticed. Her breasts are firm, and bigger. He left her, standing before her bed and undressing completely. He could never do such a thing with Cersei, as they are always had to be ready to pretend differently at a moment's notice.

He untied her legs. She can not strangle him with legs, he determined. He untied her hands, tied them on the front. She can and most definitely will strangle me with them, he thought as he did it. He was on her almost immediately, straddling her and kissing her with all he got, while his hands explored her body.

Lyanna gasped in pain when he put his fingers in to her woman hood. Yet, she is wet all the same. Jaime eased him self in to her, slowly. His instinct screamed to thrust as fast as possible, but he went slow. Slow like he never was able to. Lyanna, for the firs time, was feeling some thing other than pain. She huffed and moaned almost silently, as if defying her body's acceptance of what's happening to her. This must be the pleasure mother talked about, she thought as Jaime started thrusting in to her faster and faster.

He exploded in to her with a grunt, and his lips on hers in a harsh kiss. I hope he hasn't bitten any thing, Lyanna prayed frivolously. In Lord Arryn's tower, she almost got the treatment of a lady. Even if she is never much of a lady, what's happening to her is not some thing that happens to ladies, she wants to keep up appearances. Her mother wanted her to be a lady some day. Though this time, it wasn't as painful as it is last time and he doesn't stink, she told her self.

Jaime should have let go and threatened her, packed his shit and left her when he was done. That was his initial plan. He just did not want to let her go.

"you are mine now, Lyanna Stark. Not Robert's. Never Robert's." he whispered in to her ear.

He turned her on to the side and snuggled in to her, with a hand over her waist, reaching between her breasts, and a leg thrust between her legs, her back firmly pulled against his front. He pulled the covers over both of them, fell asleep smelling her hair.

If she tried, Lyanna stark could have struggled in to removing the mask over her eyes, hell, even could have removed ties on her hand, but she was too occupied in compiling all the things she noticed about him. By the time she recognized the opportunity, she is too tired, Jaime's grip too firm. Thus, she fell asleep that day, dreaming of vengeance, and strangely, towers of melted stone.

* * *

Authors Note: There you have it... I wanted to write a piece about why Robert's so angry or out of character, I will be writing that in to next chapter, as it's too much gore for this one.

I am assuming half of this entire chapter is going to be too much with introduction of too many different magical stuff. Is it too much magic? Less? More?

Let me know your opinions.

At the end of it all: Thank you, all my loyal readers. You guys make my day any day.


	12. Chapter 12

Marvelmyra : Thanks for the support. This chapter is for you.

k: Who ever you are, you single handedly crushed my spirit to write more than all the flames I received till date combined together. If there is one thing I hated about all the fanfiction stories, it's having too many OC's. I thought I am managing just fine, but even I, who dearly hate doing such things can fall in to the trap of creating too many OC's. I had to give up entire plot that I have planned out in my mind and do it from scratch and work it with no new characters. Can't say I will remove all OC's as we are always in need of soldier-1, servant - 2 .. I will try my best not to name them and make them official oc's.

Every one who have been reviewing the story - you guys are the best.

I apologize for the bad context and oc ness of this chapter, for the lack of progress.

* * *

Jon and his party reached the first base of white mountains fast enough. They have already marked one area for the stone quaries, another for logging. The men have been living in north for a while now, as such, they all seemed to be prepared for cold even if they occassionally marvelled at how cold it can get. Sam the gardner was too busy collecting all the plants, talking to the villagers about both herbs and the grain they use for food. It is among one of those little expeditions they come across rumor of a man eating shadow cat. As the dutiful son of winterfell, Jon went to inquire further, found out it is indeed true.

Jon and his men eventually reached a border village, which is the last village before winter forest began. Winter forest is the land between Moat cailin and winterfell. It is rumored that ice from long night still remains unmelt in places in winter forest. There are all kinds of scary stories about it, Lions twelve feet tall, shadow cats which can jump from one mountain to another, even direwolves as big as horses. Jon never laughed or scoffed at the stories among the villagers, but he leered at them internally any way. What they said of the terrain is even more interesting. Though some of it Jon already knew is true, like the frost covering ground can break in to holes more than a mans height in any place. They already had few nasty surprises enroute to this village.

The Other story is that once one moved fifteen miles in to the forest, they come upon some thing called hell holes. That is what the villager called them. He said they are cracks in the very earth them self, so deep, they will carry men to the underground where leviathon's them selves live. Jon wasn't sure that there are any leviathons in there or not, but for sure these cracks sounded interesting. he knew from what little he learned from maester luwin and the excited rambling of Sam the gardner, such ravines posess a great number of herbs. It also meant that they would have to take double the amoun tof rope and grapple hooks when they are going on hunt tomorrow.

Thankfully, they did bring few reliable hounds when coming to the white mountains, so far, forest conditions are proving to be all they are rumoured to be and more. In the morning, Jon and his party set off with the village's best tracker and all the weapons they could manage. They found the tracks farther than they expected. They were older than expected too. The tracker estimated tracks are four to five days old, as such, the beast in question could have crossed over to other side of the hell holes long ago. The next two days were spent the same way, following tracks by morning, setting camp in night. They could tell they are getting near though.

As they traveled farther and farther in to forest, the guide grew more apprehensive. In his words, they are getting near to HellHoles, a series of ravines so deep, they don't even echo. In his words, earth moved like ocean in hell holes, you can never know when and where abyss opens up. Added to that, they found another set of gigantic paw prints crossing the path with shadow cat at one point, which the villager was prompt to explain as belonging to a mountain lion. He turned white as milk upon spotting those prints.

"That's not just any mountain lion, mi lords, it's a fully grown male. It is said it can jump to the top of mountain with a single leap. Crack even a bison's head with a single hit from it's paw." The tracker said, his eyes full of fear. Bison have notoriously hard heads. It is said mountain clans even used them to grind stone.

"Rumors often exaggerate, my friend. Even so, this mountain lion of yours seems to have gone other way. " Jon said pointing at the tracks, which are leading away from the direction they are going.

The tracker's fear doesn't seem to lessen any by those words, even so, the man nodded and mounted his horse following the tracks of shadow cat.

It is but half a day when one of the riders hissed "hush".

There is a sense of danger in the air it self. Jon held his lance at the ready, started examining his perephery methodically. He spotted the cat at the same time as few other sharp eyed riders. they gestured silently to the others, pinpointing the location of shadow cat.

The men were not even forming befoer the beast leapt at them with a growl. That's when Jon noticed the obvious. It's a pregnant shadow cat. He hesitated all but for a moment before he used his lance.

The beast swatted away at the the leg of nearest horse. It's claws sharp as razors teared the flesh open. The horse reared in pain, throwing the rider off. the cat waited not even for a moment before ripping the head off. If the men had any hesitation towards hurting a pregnant beast, they were all gone now. How ever, they also knew a beast with cubs in belly is ten times as dangerous as the beast with out. Jon cursed his luck. To kill it meant killing all it's off spring, to not kill it meant loosing some of his riders.

Thankfully, the beast did not wait for the men. it ran forward from the hole created in between them from the horse and the man.

For a pregnant beast, it ran very fast.

"Follow, Archers at ready." Jon shouted before spurring his horse to run after the cat.

They followed the shadow cat almost for an hour when Jon began to sense there is some thing wrong. He is at head of the column, two archers on each side, but with each passing second, their horses seem to fall farther and farther behind.

That is when shadow cat stopped suddenly. A roar ripped through the forest, it's so loud, it's almost as if the skys them selves open and cried foul.

Each and every one of the horses reared up at that roar, started running in all different directions. Jon him self was able to turn his horse tentatively in the direction that shadow cat left, but with in an hour, it is apparent he is hopelessly lost. It was visible that night is going to fall soon.

Unable to do any thing else, Jon went for the nearest high ground, which turned out to be one of the highest peaks, giving view to most of the land around. That's where all the good ended though. Looking at the view, it is apparent he is smack in the middle of forest, right by the border of Hell holes. What he initially thought of as a single mountain peak turned out to be an edge, adjacent to deepest ravine Jon has ever seen.

It is very clear why the villagers called the area hell holes looking down the ravine. He could not see the bottom. He dropped a pebble in to it just to test it's depth, indeed, there is no echo. Jon shuddered looking down at all the darkness in the ravine.

He hobbled his horse loosely to the tree that's near the ravine, took all his supplies with him including the rope. He hacked away at the lower branches, any thing that would allow a predator to climb up the tree, made a pile of them at the base. He could make a fire out of them on the morrow.

It is almost dawn when he woke up to the scratching sounds. The first thing he noticed is the scent of blood. His stomach turned as he realized his horse is already dead, what ever that killed the horse, also wanted to kill him now. The day came fast enough. With the arrival of light, came the sinking realization about his situation.

The shadow cat from before was at the tree, scratching and hitting the tree. Suddenly, Jon's eyes met the shadow cats. The beast growled so fiercely, Jon's heart froze a moment with fright. He did know the best he can do in this situation is to wait till the beast went away.

Given the beast already killed his horse, Jon could only thing that it will go away soon if he did not come down. Soon, it became apparent the beast is not going any where. The caterwauling started in the early moments of dawn. Jon has never heard any thing so mournful or painful. Jon would have preferred growls any time over this any time.

He wondered if births are always this messy affairs. Yes, he was there for the times lady Catelyn gave birth and such, but children are always woken up after labor is done. In fact, even this slight idea of pain is from the moment when he and Robb sneaked in a little early during the time Arya was born.

He stretched his legs few times, tried to walk around the branches, after he almost slipped and fell down, he stopped trying to be adventurous, kept him self tied to the branch with a rope, even while stretching his legs. It is amazing what a continuous amount of screams, smell of blood and inability to move can do to a person's psyche.

By the end of the day, Jon was absolutely sure that he is going to die at this tree, with not a single person to know of him or how he died. He thought of Freya's kisses, Robb's jokes, Arya's antics, Sansa's remarks, Bran's games and Rickon's smiles. Most of all, he thought of Ned stark, whom he most probably going to profoundly disappoint by dying here in a ditch.

Even with all the smell of blood, Jon liked when birth is over. At least, it meant the cries are over. The litter is all very adorable. If Jon hadn't seen those cubs coming out of their mother's belly, he would have thought them very adorable kittens. As he looked at the litter, he noticed some thing very strange. All the litter is one size, while only one of the cubs is double their size.

More over, the mother kept the cub from taking any nourishment what so ever. When ever it tried to nurse, the mother snarled and pushed it away. At one point, Jon thought the cat will kill this particular cub. He yelled "No" before he can stop him self. The shadow cat stopped, but it started trying to fell the tree with all more vigor.

He kept him self steady and held on tight to the rope, but there were few close calls. He slipped when the beast hit the tree, even with his rope, he hung. The cat reared back and jumped on the tree. Had he been one inch lower, or wearing shoes, his feet would have gone with that. He tethered him self firmly to the trunk, watched the beast with alacrity.

He slept fit fully that night. At one point, a jolt awakened him. He realized with growing despair that the shadow cat is trying to knock the tree down. She most probably would have too, if not for the arrival of an even more fearsome beast. He could tell even with out having seen any lions this creature is a mountain lion. Looking at it, Jon could believe it really can clear a mountain with single jump.

Things happened very quickly after that. The shadow cat snatched the biggest cub with it's mouth. What ever it is with the cub, the new arrival did not want this one to die, unlike it's mother. The shadow cat growled at the lion. The lion growled back even more fiercely. For a long while, it looked as though the shadow cat will snap the neck of little one. How ever, all it did is throw the cub over in to the ravine, bound away from the location with all the haste it can manage.

The mountain lion jumped after the cub. Jon waited in the tree for the arrival of the cat. After an hour or so, he realized that the cat is not coming back. It took all the litter other than the runt, and the cub that's thrown down. He debated time and again if it is a good idea to go down. At the end of an end less amount of deliberation, which only amounted to an half an hour, he decided to go down.

The first thing he did is to walk down to ravine's edge and look down. Unlike what he thought, the mountain lion did not fall down. It was very close to the edge, hanging by the strength of it's claws, it's massive body stuck to the rock, holding the little cub between it's head and the cliff.

He had no idea why he did what he did next. It is perhaps height of the stupidity. There is no other way to describe it. He tied the rope to trunk of the tree, went down the cliff face so he can reach the little cub. He tried his best to stay out of the reach of the lion. It is as if the beast understood his intent to save the cub, it did nothing even when he got near enough to the beast to have his hand bitten off. Jon took hold of the two of the front legs of the cub, climbed back up as quick as he can manage.

He settled the cub in a make shift satchel he made with his blanket, along with the runt. He threw down his rope to the lion, jumped on his tree, climbed it as fast as he could manage with two squirming cubs. They, surprisingly weighed more than he expected. Or may be he is more tired, what's with going hungry for a day, fending off a shadow cat successfully.

The lion, surprisingly climbed the cliff face with just the strength of it's claws. Jon contemplated the sheer stupidity of his actions as the lion place it's paw on the cliff face, there's a blast of warm air and a great rumble. Jon's heart dropped in his chest as he realized what this is. The cliff is collapsing. He threw his supply bag, jumped from the tree, rolled down. As he came to, he saw the cubs are fine, he is just on the verge of safety.

The tree it self is almost completely bent over, hanging just by threads of it's roots. The Lion was barely holding on at the very edge of the collapsed edge. Jon watched in fascination as the great beast struggled to maintain it's hold. It's clear that the earth is too loose where it's trying to grab. Suddenly, as if giving up, the lion gave great push, jumped back.

Jon thought it's going to fall in to the ravine. But, that is not what happened. In a gravity defying move, the lion twisted and grabbed on to the ravine wall on other side of the valley. It started running vertically up from there, despite the collapsing cliff face. Soon, there was a turn in the ravine, the lion disappeared through there. Jon kept watching that turn in a mixture of disbelief and fascination.

Thus, he gave a yelp and almost rolled down the cliff face when he heard a growl from in front of him. He turned his head so sharply, he could hear a crick. It's the same lion from before. If the ravine was like a gash before, it's like a bleeding wound now. Still, all Jon could think is how thankful that he is that the beast is on opposite side with enough empty space between them that even a mighty beast can't clear it.

It's as if even the Lion reached a conclusion at the exact same time. When the beast reared back as if it wants to clear the distance with a jump, Jon looked at he beast in disbelief and pleading.

'Please spare me to day. I will do every thing in my power to protect this cub, but please, spare me to day' Jon prayed, as he looked in to the beast's eyes. Yet, he did not expect that the beast will stop.

It's as if the beast is considering his prayer. Then in a decidedly mysterious and strange turn of events, the beast turned it's back on him and walked away. In that moment, Jon swore he will do every thing possible to help save the cub he protected to day.

He reached the village after almost ten days of wandering in the woods. It has been a learning experience. Jon is not a stranger to wilderness. Like every other lordling, he learned to hunt and survive in the woods. Yet, it has never been a truly struggling to survive as he is doing now. They used to have a camp tent, a nice, or as nice as possible bed roll, men did all the real hunting despite what he and Robb thought.

Surprisingly, other than few wolves, which left him well alone considering the blood he is smelling off, he survived just fine. When he stepped in to the village half starved, looking like a wildling, he is almost shot on the spot. Thankfully, Jory recognized him fast enough.

"Look at this, Little Jon snow him self. My, you are a tough one, aren't you?" is what he said as he was ushered in to the tent of lord Stark.

Jon always thought his father loved him well enough, even so, he did not think Lord Stark him self will be here to organize his rescue. The relief on his father's face upon seeing him is palpable. It warmed up Jon from the inside out. He was soon set up with a bath and food. Jon requested a cup of milk for his cubs.

The villager who came by to bring milk gasped at the sight of cubs. More specifically, the bigger one, who still can't stand on his feet. The smaller one, which any one can clearly tell is a shadow cat, ran around his tent in circles. He never put it in a cage, assuming it will go away at one point, but it always returned to him.

"milord, that's .. that's .." he gasped as he pointed at the bigger cub.

"Speak up, my good man. Do you know what it is?" Jon said.

"a Bastard!" the man exclaimed.

What ever Jon's expecting, that is not it. For a moment, he felt such raw anger at the man, he could not hear what he is saying. Then he noticed the man is still rambling.

"You must kill it, milord!" he finished what ever he is saying.

"Care to repeat what you said?" Jon growled lowly at he villager, intending for him to shut up. If Jon is older and his voice more bass, the man would have cowered. As it is, he is but a boy, a most adorable boy in the eyes of villagers. So, the villager promptly repeated what he said before.

"It is a bastard lion born of mountain lion and a shadow cat, mi lord. Their mothers kill them and throw them away. It can not walk mi lord, not now, not ever. You must kill it. It's mercy!" the man implored.

"Well, it has me now. So, it's not dying any time soon." Jon snapped at the villager before sending him away. Even so, he wondered how he is going to rear this cub. If it can not walk, there is no way he can release it in to wild after some time. As much as Lord stark loved him, Jon doubted he will let him keep a crippled lion alive for ever.

Yet, after two days of march, when the lion cub started screaming in pain, it's hard not to consider killing it. It kept men awake at night with it's wailing, more than one man snapped at the cub and once, Jon had to use physical force to break the scuffle.

At end of the day, his father him self asked why he kept the cub alive, so, Jon explained that it's a promise. While Ned stopped men from killing it, for the sake of others in camp, Jon had to bunk away from the camp.

When they got to winter fell it self, kennel master refused to let the cub be in kennels after two days. Jon had to take the cub outside and bunk in one of the empty barracks to keep watch on it.

Freya came by after all his siblings did. The little cub still wailing in the corner. If Jon is honest with him self, he him self wanted to strangle the little thing if only to spare it's pain. Alas, he made a promise to that lion on the cliff, as mad and strange as it sounded. He did not tell the story to any one save Lord Stark, Ned Stark did not see the reason to make it general knowledge.

One look at Freya's countenance is enough for Jon to know why she is here. She's here to convince him to either kill the cub or release it in to wild.

"I know why you are here Freya, but please, Don't ask it of me. I can't refuse you, I don't want to break a oath." he told her.

To her credit, Freya sat silently beside him on the bed, watching the cub curled up in the corner on a grassy bed. Jon nestled him self on to her shoulder and breathed in her scent. It's divine, as always. He came to just as night is about to fall. Freya is still there, watching the cub whine. Jon wondered how he was able to sleep through the noise, even if it's only for minutes.

"Are you awake?" Freya asked as he flexed his hand on her waist.

"Aye. Don't you have to go?" Jon asked, unenthusiastically gesturing to darkening night sky outside.

"I decided not to." Freya answered.

"They will consider you lost your virtue." Jon said, even though he prayed with every fiber of his being for Freya to stay. He had been very alone in the castle last few days. He has never been truly alone, as scorned as he thought him self to be.

"I mean to." Freya answered, looking in to his eyes.

Jon snapped awake at that.

"You! Freya, your father will skin me alive." he exclaimed.

Freya just turned back to watching the cub. Jon stared at her expectantly. He missed Freya the most when he was away. Yes, he loved all his siblings and all, but Jon never had any one to truly call his own before this. It's a novel feeling, and he wanted nothing more than to drown him self in her to day. He is pulled away from his thoughts by a loud wail. Gods, the little cub. Jon turned his gaze to the cub which is wailing in the corner.

"I wonder what ails him." she wondered looking at the cub.

"I will do any thing if only I could heal it." Jon said.

Freya is still watching the cub thoughtfully, as if she is wondering whether she should say some thing or not.

"There is a way. You won't like it." Freya answered.

"Any way is better than none. What is it? " Jon asked.

"you are not to tell this to any one, for it is going to result in my death if it get's revealed." she answered.

"I promise." Jon answered back.

"When I was in Pentos, I learned from maegi of the east. There is a blood magic ritual we can do to bind him to us, and find what's ailing him."

Jon stared at her.

"You practiced witchcraft?" he asked her seriously. Witch craft is abhorred in south, feared and tolerated in north.

"Do you hate witches?" she asked back.

Jon shook his head in no. He is just unfamiliar with witches. It is said few woods witches live in wolfs wood, but scions of house stark never went looking for them.

"The problem is, this ritual is going to need all your siblings, you and me. More, the better." Freya said.

To tell the truth, she learned from maegi, but it is from a old book in winterfell that she learned more. The stark blood had skin changers in it, they need some one with magical blood to do any magical rituals at all. The beast, being a strongest being of ice, will balance her own fire controlling ability.

"That is not all Jon. Till the beast is cured, we are going to share it's pain. That is why we need more of us. From what I hear, this is the strongest pray that is there in winter forests. As such, it will need more than one person to contain the beast." she added when Jon looked as if he is going to accept any thing she said.

She had no idea how he managed it, but Jon managed to get all his siblings to follow him, even Sansa. He even managed to convince them all not to speak of it. Bran, Arya and Sansa looked very excited to be included in a secret. Robb looked solemn and uninterested, as if he is only here because Jon held some thing on him. Rickon seemed to have followed the rest.

Freya brought out a small blade she made past days. It's a small blade, looking more like a pin than a blade with it's wide leaf like blade. It has one hell of an edge, though. She fed milk of poppy to the little cub, a very small amount of it, for the beast has to stay awake for this process.

She drew a thin cut across cubs neck, just breaking the skin. Then she took index fingers of all their left hands, and her right hand, made a small cut. She indicated them to place their fingers on the cut.

"by my blood you will know me, by your spirit, I will know you." she made them repeat one after another.

"through their power, you are bound. By my blood you will gain strength, by your blood I will know frailty, by my spirit, you will know me, by your spirit, I will know you." she finished.

They all removed their fingers from the cut. The cub's skin already started closing up.

"we will all feel it soon." she said, as they all moved to the bed.

Freya is the first one to feel the pain. Her nails, on both fingers and toes felt as if some one is driving nails from under them. She cried out in pain. She gritted her teeth, told Jon to bind the cub's legs through the pain.

"leave it down on it's back. It's nails need to be pulled out. Jon, you are going to feel it too, but you must get this done as soon as possible." she told him with tears streaming down her eyes, as the cub's pain transferred in to hers.

Robb jumped to his feet, as if to follow Jon. She stopped him.

"You are needed here, Robb. Soon, all of us will start feeling pain. I will need you here to calm children." Freya said.

Jon walked out with the cub in his hands, with it's feet up.

All the stark children huddled, holding each other.

Robb is the next to cry out.

"Gods, this feels like hell." he bit out. Freya nodded. Yet, when Sansa cried in pain, he held her.

"Cry out, it's okay." Freya told children through her own pain.

Bran and Rickon are openly crying, burrowing them selves deeper and deeper in to Freya's embrace. Freya made them all bite down on a hand kerchief. When the first pull came, they all cried out, holding their index finger.

Soon, all the other fingers followed. The children cried non-stop, but the pain in their nails is slowly subsiding. Jon returned in few minutes, with drying tear tracks on his own eyes. All the children are still crying, though their cries are slowly subsiding.

Freya was able to gather her self after few minutes. She slipped in to kitchen, brought enough sweets to stop all their complaints for the day.

"you all must promise you will never ever tell of this to any one. Do you promise?" she asked the kids. They all nodded solemnly.

The cub, which recovered from the ordeal already, is trying to tentatively take it's first step. They all watched it in fascination, holding their sweetmeats in various positions.

It took it's first step. They all collectively winced as their fingers throbbed in pain. Yet, it's only for a moment. The pain reduced with each step the lion cub took.

"it needs a name." Freya said suddenly.

They all started tossing out various names.

"Red" Sansa said, for the cubs red coat, which every one always agreed is of darker shade than other mountain lions.

"Doggy" Rickon shouted.

"winter is coming." arya said.

"Reyne" Robb said.

"fire lion" Bran offered.

"Red flame?" Jon said doubtfully.

"Winter flame" Freya said finally, combining best parts of other names mentioned.

"Flame for short." Jon said smiling at the cub, which is currently tried to gnaw on his boots.


	13. Chapter 13

I was really really not in the mood to write. How ever, once upon a time, thinking it's going to take long time, I vowed to my self not to write broken castle story unless I surpass fifty thousand views. What can I say? I was being lazy and cranky then. At that time, I seriously believed the story is not going to gather required number of views. I thought some where during that self declared hiatus, I will get back in to mood to write and finish the story.

How ever, the views accrued before I actually got back in to the mood. I do not break promises, self made or otherwise. Usually, I try my best to avoid making promises in the first place. As such, here's a chapter, whether I wanted to write it or not. Since I am not in a great mood while writing this, the story will not flow in some places. I blame white walkers for bad quality &amp; bad mood. On that note, let's start.

This entire chapter is rated M. Read at your own peril, if you don't wanna read bad stuff, cut off after Robb's part, I will do a summary next chapter.

Sorry, not an update. Just correcting few words, but I am writing new chapter, I will try to get it out as soon as possible.

** ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **

Robb sat in front of heart tree, contemplating past day. Freya took responsibility of sending Rickon to his bed room, while Robb sent rest of his siblings to their bed rooms after Flame has been cured.

By the time he is back, Freya is no where to be found. Following a hunch, just a hunch, Robb went back to where Jon holed up. It's not like he is stalking Freya, or he is trying to keep her from Jon.

The scene he arrived at woke a green monster in him. Jon slept in his bed dead to the world. Freya laid across him, holding his hand tightly in one hand, another hand laid across Jon with his shirt in secure grip, as if Jon will run away if she were even to lighten her hold. Flame dozed in front of the bed.

Robb did not even know he liked Freya enough to be jealous of Jon till then. He had been happy with having Freya as a good sister. He may have been envious of Jon for his beautiful bride, but he wasn't jealous or any thing. Yet, having gone through the past few days thinking that he might be the one Freya belonged to, it's impossible not to be jealous.

Robb sat on the edge, let his feet warm in the hot springs. It's not just Jon's fault, it's Freya's too. Robb remembered the time news arrived as clearly as if it's yesterday. It is six weeks ago.

They have just started the proceedings of the day when riders arrived. Their faces were too grim for them to have brought any thing but bad news.

Jon went alone in to the forest, lost in hellholes, most treacherous of the mountains, with a pregnant shadow cat on hunt. It might be impossible to even find his remains.

For a moment, he did not comprehend what they are saying. The next, it dawned on him that Jon is dead now.

Freya is the first to speak among them. How ever, it is none of them she addressed.

"Father, I need a forge." Freya said with trembling voice. Lord Reyne moved at once, taking Freya by shoulder, leading her away from great hall.

He did not see neither hide nor hair of Freya Reyne for next three days. The fourth started with a ruckus greater than any thing.

Lady Reyne set out from her chambers in a white dress, plain cotton, almost resembling small clothes if not for the fact not an inch of her skin is shown. She held in her arms a ratty scabbard with a rather artfully done red glass pommel.

Lord Reyne was blocking her almost physically. Even from where Robb he was, Robb could feel the urgency and desperation reeking from Lord Reyne.

At the end, what ever Freya said, Lord Reyne let her go with a pained expression. She went to knock on his father's solar. Lord Reyne waited outside with a grim expression on his face.

Robb walked towards the solar automatically. His father opened the door in few minutes, invited both Lord Reyne and Robb inside. Ned Stark spoke addressing Lord Reyne.

"My lord, I would like to hear more about this custom of marrying a sword before I consent to Lady Reyne's wishes."

Gerald Reyne pursed his lips before answering.

"A bride marries a sword in stead of her husband, provided a betrothal aggrement exists. She is wife to the family, any of her children having the exact same rights if she had married the groom she aggreed upon. The marriage is to broken when the sword breaks or destroyed, just as getting a divorce with her original intended groom."

Lord Stark looked contemplative.

"Lady Freya, you need not go to this extent. Our house looks upon you with fondness. I will allow you to stay here as a ward if you so wish. You need not do this."

It did not sound all that bad to Robb until he grasped the unsaid words. Freya is to be a wife to family. That is, any of the men with stark as their last name can treat her as wife. Even little Rickon, bran, him and his father. He now understood why Lord Reyne is so grim.

Since it is the Starks, her fate might not be as bad as this made it sound. Even so, it is a terrible decision to make for a girl. Robb wondered if there's any way at all to stop it. He wondered if his father can offer him up as a groom. That is not a bad prospect. He liked Freya, though he did not love her. Then, not many of noble marriages included love.

"Lady Freya, Jon is missing, not dead. I plan to bring him back at any cost. Please reconsider." Lord Stark said placatingly.

"My lord, there is a possibility he will be brought back in a wooden box. I can not do the same then. I plan to go ahead with the ceremony any way." Freya said determinedly.

It is visible that there is no persuading her. Robb bristled. That is plain insubordination, even he did not try that tone with his father.

"you can always forbid her, father" Robb spoke for the first time.

"He can not, young Robb. A marriage to a sword is only under the power of a maiden. A father can not order her to do that, her father in law can not deny her that right. It's a sacred asshai custom. To break it is equivalent to cutting off heart tree in the north."

Robb did not have any thing to say back to that.

Thus it is Freya married the glass sword with a red pommel and rather poorly made black sword. Robb could swear it looked like some of the dragon glass shards he had seen merchants sell. It was all a strange asshai ceremony involving more blood than they are comfortable with, resembled blood magic far too much for Robb or Ned's comfort.

Eddard Stark left with the contingent they formed for Jon's retrieval next day. Robb was left over to take up the lord's duties while his father is away. The duties of a lord are far more strenuous than Robb had imagined. He would like to think he is holding up okay, but it made him realize how huge a responsibility he will be shouldering once he became the lord. It made him strangely melancholic.

The first day of his duties, he asked Freya out on a whim. She is another person who shared the grief of loosing Jon, whether he liked it or not, the little ceremony she did made him feel like he is responsible for her too. So, he asked her to accompany him on a walk to the gods wood.

They walked in silence both contemplative of their recent loss, yet by the end of the walk, both of them felt slightly better. It became a habbit to invite her to gods wood on evening walk from then on.

Before Robb could properly contemplate what he is doing, he started noticing litle things about Freya Reyne, the way evening sun glinted off her hair giving her a bright red halo. The way she looked like she is a part with nature when she sat near heart tree to pray.

The way she understood exactly what he is talking about when he talked of problems he is having, how she always had right words for him. Easy manner which is both graceful and elegant. The way his heart started beating hard when it is time for his evening walks.

Robb, by no means wanted to like Freya. She is to be his brother's, dead or alive, he felt like a leecher for even coveting her. If Freya had noticed his increasing interest in her, she had done nothing to curb it. How ever, she did not do any thing to encourage it too.

So, before he even realized it, he was enamoured with Freya. That is, until he saw her countenance as Jon's continued survival is announced. He hadn't seen her cry till then, not even when Jon's death has been announced. She ran from the great hall, still in tears. If he believed the servants, she cried for an entire day.

Ofcourse, he did not understand much then. It is the next day when he saw her glowing face he understood he did not stand a chance. He never stood a chance. The reason Freya never curbed any of his advances is more of duty rather than interest. He felt slightly angry at her, but he forgave her. After all, his brother's alive and it's a joyous occasion.

He felt strange when he met Jon after he came back. Despite them being of the same age, Robb had always felt like older brother. He had always been the mature one. As he looked at Jon's determined face as he stopped any one from killing his little lion cub, Robb realized that now, he is a boy, while Jon is a man.

For the first time ever, Robb felt insecure. He had always been a better rider, better sword, better every thing compared to any of his siblings. Yet, as he looked at the way entire entourage that left with Jon look at him and take his orders, Jon is almost a clone of his father. Both in how they order their men with complete authority, and how the men looked at them with complete trust.

Yet, despite all these little conundrums, the straw that broke the back of the camel is seeing Freya and Jon together. He had been expecting Freya will pull away from him but he hadn't expected it to be this soon. He hadn't the slightest inkling of amount of intimacy that existed between Jon and Freya despite being both their best friend. It is eye opening in some manner.

On that day, sitting in front of the heart tree, Robb made an oath to him self. He will become a lord befitting of winterfell and north or die trying. The north shall not have any thing less.

** ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **

Lyanna waited the next day for her assailant to return, with a knife under her pillow, ofcourse. He did not visit her, not the next day, or the day after that. Her dreams started again. The dreams of enduring the exact same thing, yet, what the cruel man said differed.

She remembered he called her a wolf bitch. He asked her if she spread her legs for his brother like this. He asked if she was just as wet and dripping for his brother, if she liked dragon cock. She answered him in her dream, told him he is no different from an eunuch if he had to resort to tying a girl to dip his cock any where. He slapped her then.

He slapped her, called her names, told her that she should be greatful a king is even willing to touch her. She spat at him with out seeing, earned another slap in the face for her impudence. Yet, that is not what frightened her the most. When he finished torturing her, he said – burn her. 'Burn the wolf bitch, so she will never seduce a dragon again. Show her a dragon's wrath', he shouted, flames licked at her then.

Lyanna woke up screaming, her guards rushed in to her chamber, only to realize there's no assailant. She apologized, but could not sleep until an jug full of water is placed besides her bed.

The second day, it was different. She dreamed of an savage, with a curved blade. All she wanted was some food for her sister, but the savage pulled at her sister. She pulled out her blade, started fighting him, but she was overpowered quickly. The guy laughed at her maliciously, as she laid prone on the ground, with her hands bleeding profusely. Yet, that's not what scared her.

Vaella ran to her in the dream, trying to stem flow of blood, begging her not to die. The savage with curved blade said some thing in a language she did not understand, how ever, the meaning is clear. He swung his curved blade, her sister's head rolled. Lyanna screamed again, guards rushed in, repeating the same performance from yesterday.

On the third day, she entered her chambers, now more afraid of going to sleep rather than the absent assailant. That was her first mistake. Some one grabbed at her hands from behind, before she can even respond and scream, there's a hand on her mouth pressing down.

"You better not scream, vixen, if you want your bastard sister to live." the assailant whispered in to her ears threateningly.

Lyanna nodded in acquiescience. The dream was too fresh on her mind.

Just as the day before, her hands are tied, her eyes are blind folded, she was led to the bed naked. If there's one thing different, the man did not reek of alcohol like before. She heard some thing being pored in to a cup.

"drink." the voice ordered her.

Lyanna smelled the drink. It's moon tea. While moon tea's good for getting rid of unwanted consequences, it is not good to drink it regularly with out needing to get rid of unwanted consequences.

"I already took it." she told him.

"Even though I ordered you not to?" he sniped, but Lyanna could hear the amusement in his voice.

"you were very drunk other day." she told him as if she is talking about weather with a friend, not talking to her rapist who could be a mad man that might light the room on fire.

The man put away the glass, came back to her bed and rummaged around her. She could hear the rustle as he moved about around her.

"a knife under pillow. My, you are prepared!" the amusement increased in his voice.

It's as though he did not care a whit about her having a knife.

"when a lady is as prepared for my arrival, It's not proper of me to leave in haste, now is it?" he asked with the same tone. Lyanna could tell even with out looking he is laughing at her.

"Please don't hurt my sister." Lyanna pleaded.

"why ever should I not do that, Lady Stark? You seem very intent on disregarding all of my instruction." he said lightly.

Lyanna shivered where she sat. She disregarded the stark name. It mattered not whether she is a stark or snow, all that mattered is her little sister's life. She misliked the dream where her sister is killed more than the one in which she burned. She will any and all hells of any gods if it meant her sister's going to have a full life.

"Please, I will do any thing. Just don't hurt my sister." she begged. No point to having a pride. Who ever this is, they are high born. Last time she got fucked, he screamed queens name in her ears, thus, it must be some one who can queen from fairly near. She is called most beautiful woman in the realm. There was silence for a long while.

It was silent for such a long time, Lyanna slowly helped her self to her feet, shuffled over laboriously to the table on side. He might have kept the knife some where there. Just as she reached the table and started fumbling, she heard foot steps. She froze.

She could feel him in front of her, the silk of his shirt brushing her nipples. He reached behind her, suddenly lyanna could feel the heat of his body all over her. One hand went to her neck. She flinched, gasped when she realized he might retaliate for that flinch. He did neither. He slowly moved his hand downwards, over her arm, swell of her breast, on to her belly.

"You are very pretty, did you know that?" he asked suddenly. She did not respond. That brought her out of her shock though.

She straightened in his almost embrace. He is still keeping pressure on the ties of her bound hands behind her, while the hand on her waist is currently drawing small circles.

"Is it me you want?" she asked.

He was silent again. The silence scared Lyanna, like he is going to snap any moment and take vaella's head. Even so, she stood her ground. There is naught else to be done now.

"Why? Would you fuck me willingly if it is you I want Lady Stark?"

Lyanna stayed silent in answer. She considered her options. He would do what he him self wanted one way or another. It's time to spring her trap, when he thought her weakest.

"I will not tell any one you come here if you leave my sister alone." she paused. She expected him to speak, but he did not. He was still drawing those circles on her waist. Lyanna continued.

"I will fuck you willingly, as you put, if you protect my sister." she offered.

Her maidenhead counted for naught. The only reason she even stayed maiden is because of her mother's scares. Her mother explained what sex is when she is eight, and told her even if she got raped, she is not to feel dirty or broken. From then on, her mother repeated same warnings time and again, almost as if the next day Lyanna will get raped.

Over the time, Lyanna became desentized towards violations to her person, as every other time her mother gave those warnings, some thing bad happened. More times than not, Lyanna came close to loosing more than her maiden head. If there's one thing all these experiences taught her, it is what is with in that defines her as a person. She is her sisters protector if nothing else.

If she had to show good time to some high born sadist to provide her sister with that protection, she will do it gladly. On top of that, who ever this person is, he is going to pay attention to her sister from now on. That way, sooner or later, she will figure out who he is. When she did, well, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Then you better fuck me like the last man on the earth, Lyanna Stark." he told her, removing the ties that bound her hands. Lyanna did not remove the blind fold, for it felt too much like defeat to see the man and fuck him at the same time. This way, she can at least picture some one she wanted to do it with.

Some where in between, he had removed all his clothes. Lyanna touched him with her hands blindly, feeling his physique. He is strong. The muscles rippled underneath her fingers. She could tell the man is a warrior, and not a measly one either. He is some one who trained every day, it can be felt in the way he lifted her up and carried her to bed.

The last time, he lead every thing, had been utterly cruel about it. How ever, this time, he let Lyanna take lead in what ever she wanted to, even letting her be on the top. How ever, all that changed as soon as things got a little heated. He started going at her to wildly, finished with a cry of queens name.

This time, Lyanna paid attention, she is absolutely sure it is the queens name is uttering, though, strange as it might sound, she thought she heard sister among what he said too. He laid panting besides her as she rolled off him. He caught his breath, in a smooth motion, bound Lyanna's hands again, though in the front now.

"I can't have you slitting my throat when I am asleep." he said.

For some strange reason, Lyanna did not think he is going to sleep besides her. She thought he will leave as soon as he is done, the same way he came here. This is going all wrong, she thought to her self. He is supposed to be cruel, finish doing what he came for and leave, not sleep with her in his arms as if he is her lover.

Yet, she did not say any thing to him. Looking at what he is doing, he is one of those men her mother taught her about, the ones who want to play games. She told her when ever she encountered such men, play the damsel. It will not do to rebel against such men, for almost always, they will over power you one way or another.

Bide your time, her mother told her, when you strike, do not miss. For chance only comes once with such men, you must take it quickly , or you are stuck with them until end of your life. So, Lyanna turned around exactly like he wanted her to do, let him nuzzle in to her neck, place his arm around her waist, pull her taut against him.

For now, she knew this man had a sister fetish. All she had to do was subtly ask her servant which men had a sister thing, she will have a list of men to check against by end of the day. So, with revenge on her mind, a smile on her face, Lyanna fell asleep.

When the morning came, she couldn't help but notice her pillow. There is golden hair on it. Now she had two clues, she could cut down her numbers twice as much. As she went about her morning schedule adding and eliminating the possible black mailer, Lyanna realized futility of such endeavour.

More than half of the arryn guard had blonde hair, even more when it came to the guards in red keep. Not many men have a sister thing, she told her self. But in order to find out that information, she needs to get out of tower of hand. That proved to be a harder task than she expected initially.

Mean while, the man continued to visit her. She slept with blind folds on most of the times, the man was there unfailingly every day. After two days, he did not even call the queens name as he fucked her, in fact, she could even call it making love for the care he took in doing it.

Any day during one of those days, she could have opened the blind folds, slit his throat and be done with it. How ever, Lyanna did not want to. She wanted to relish his end, break his spirit, take away his life when he was most desperate to live. She had a distinct sense the man wanted her to kill him, rather, he always came to her expecting not to see the light of the next day.

Even more than that, she did not want to kill him because he triggered her dreams. The dreams which are filled with places she has never been to and men and women she has never seen. Each day, a different dream came to her, she recorded all the dreams dutifully in pictures and words when ever she can.

That is how she came across the name Jaime Lannister.

Then she did some thing stupid. She asked her nightly visitor about Jaime Lannister. She could feel him tensing besides her. She wondered if he is some one close to Jaime, or if he is a Lannister him self. She will review her list tomorrow.

"Why do you want to know about Jaime Lannister?" he asked her. She could feel his heart beat speed up. She is onto some thing here.

"I heard he is the most handsomest man in westeros. I just wonder what he is like?" Lyanna gushed.

"Why? Do you fancy him now?" he asked derisively. Yet, his heart beat sped down.

"There is nothing wrong in fancying him. Now, tell me, do you know him or not?" she asked, poking him in the chest playfully. Over the past month, they have surprisingly became more like friends. She did not forget his acts of atrocity, it is just that she is good at keeping up her act.

A hunt has always been Lyanna's point of pride, whether it's men or animals. She is not new to being in the vulnerable position, she is only new to the fact she still hasn't finished her hunt. Her inquiries with whores came up blank, as all the men they identified did not fit with what Lyana has found.

She went to her residence and retrieved all the possessions left alone by gold cloaks. Her mother had the prudence to have their safe built in such a way that only those who know of it's location can access it. Lyanna may not be a lord's daughter, but she wasn't a piss poor small folk girl either.

Yet, the most precious of the possesions has been her mother's dairies. Her mother's dairies, where she noted and written about al great deal of westeros history in symbolic code, referring to most people by their house symbols rather than names. As Lyanna set to decoding and understanding those dairies, she remembered a strange memory time and again.

She had been eight, fallen down in a street, injuring her ankle. It was a place where her mother had forbidden her from, thus, Lyanna did not scream for help. She rather tried to get up and hop valiantly. She had noticed a man turn in to the street, smiling at her cruelly.

He just reached her, was about to snatch her as a sword protruded through his chest. It had been her mother. She hugged Lyanna then, cried almost for ever. When they came home, her mother explained to her why.

"Our blood carries a gift, sweetling. We can see the future. Many will say it is a blessing, do not be fooled my child, it is naught but a curse. For, while it is future we see, each one of us will be bound by a limit. For me, it is the gift to see an end. I can see how death comes for every one I touch, believe me, there is no horrid curse worse than seeing your child's demise day after day, written with same cruelty, but only a reprieve in how long I can postpone it. I wish I would rather die than go through this torture day after day, yet, I can only hope. Hope that I can avert your demise for all but days. Please child, for the sake of my pease, obey me. Please, I beg of you." she had said, as she teared up.

Lyanna made a promise to obey her mother on that day. Her mother had her wearing gloves and a mask. She very rarely touched any one other than her kid sister. Thus, she had few dreams, she wrote them off as nonsense, forgotten all about them.

Yet, these days she dreamt of a castle with melted stone walls, a golden haired boy watching a wild haired girl secretly. She had more and more dreams about him as the days progressed. Over the time, she determined that boy must be Jaime Lannister by his armour and some one calling his name distantly.

She briefly considered her nightly visitor being Jaime Lannister. It's just too much of a stretch. He is too high up in the ladder to resort to such behavior. Either way, now is not the time to follow that line of thought.

"I can say I know him to certain extent. What do you want to know of kingslayer?" her assailant asked wearily.

"Did you know him as a child?" she asked.

"Distantly. Why?" Jaime answered back. Did she know it is him? He doubted that. His build is average, there are fair many blond haired men in red keep.

"Did you know him while at Harrenhall?" the girl asked.

Jaime was truly perplexed at that question. So, he answered truthfully.

"kingslayer was knighted at Harrenhal. It is there he entered in to kingsguard." Jaime answered. It felt strange to refer to him self in third-party.

"Do you think he liked Lyanna stark as well?" the girl asked.

It is such a strange question, Jaime was taken aback for a moment.

"Why would you ask that? Are you hoping I am Jaime Lannister?" he asked amusedly, even though he felt quite weary.

"Are you?" the girl asked back.

"Wouldn't you like that? Jaime Lannister for a lover. One would say that's quite a step up for a northern bastard in kingslanding." he sniped.

"Not really. I don't know your identity, thus even if you are Jaime Lannister, I will just be a bastard girl sleeping with her sister's would be murderer." she answered back.

"Gods! I am not going to kill a little girl. Why do you think king slayer will like Lyanna Stark? It is prince Rhaegar who gave her queen of love and beauty, you know?" he asked prodding.

He had a bit of a crush on both Elia Martel and Lyanna Stark, but no single living person other than him knows about that.

"I think he picked blue-roses for her from the top most tower of Harrenhal." she told him.

It took all of Jaime's self control to not to sit right up. How in the name of seven does this girl know that? It is a secret he guarded most jealously.

He wanted the stark brothers to spar with him. Brandon refused saying he does not fight if there's no girl's honor involved, Eddard refused saying he does not spar for fun, especially with pretty little boys. His pride smarted at that.

He had been one of the followers of Lyanna stark as she taught a lesson to those three frey squires. He followed her in to godswood after that, where she promised in front of old gods that she will offer her self to the guy who brings her blue roses.

He had heard rumor earlier that day blue roses grew on top of harrenhals top most tower. He picked the roses with the intent to give them to her, and bed her. That would serve Stark brother's right, he thought childishly.

As he got down the stairs, Lyanna stark took one look at him and brightened up like a candle in the dark. She asked him excitedly if the flowers are for her. Looking at her face, it was quite clear it wouldn't be possible to end what ever he was going to do at taking her maiden head.

Jaime is simply not cruel enough to crush a little girl's heart like that. It is blindingly obvious that Lyanna Stark is going to give him her heart if he were to admit those roses are for her. So, he told her those flowers are for his sister, later, a servant almost rudely rid him of those flowers to make a crown out of them.

No one but Jaime knows of this, even he almost forgot the entire episode. How in the world does this girl know of it he wondered. He almost snapped 'what are you', but he controlled him self.

"Why do you think he picked them for her? He could have picked them for his sister, the queen. Why do you think he picked any flowers at all? " he asked her.

The girl in front of him stayed silent for few moments.

"I think he wanted to sleep with her. She made a promise to old gods that she will give her self to any man who brings her blue roses." she told him.

A dread pooled in Jaime's stomach. If this girl knows some thing which happened before fifteen years, what's to say she will not know his and cersei's secret at the moment? Is the girl some kind of witch? It is possible. The Starks have always been a mysterious bunch.

"Is that so?" he prodded lightly.

Lyanna continued.

"Yes. I think the king was spying on her too, she was going to stop fighting with her father if the king brought her blue roses. She did not notice Jaime Lannister. I believe so." she told him.

"that would have been quite a story. I bet entire rebellion would have been avoided if king slayer had the good sense to give she-wolf some roses." Jaime said lightly.

"May be. Or may be they would have fought the war any way. Some things are just unavoidable." Lyanna told him.

"How do you know all this, Lady Snow?" Jaime asked her.

"Secret. I will tell you if you marry me." Lyanna smiled at him that secret smile, turned away from him.

"I just may." Jaime answered in a whisper, as he snuggled in to her back. It is obvious to him that she is prodding to see if he is Jaime Lannister, who would have out right refused such an proposition. This girl is far sharper than he had thought, on top of that, she had some unknown power to read minds. He needs to be careful around her.

** ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **

It is not often Varys is surprised. Following the way wind is blowing in kingslanding, all he wanted to do is knock down petyr baelish a knotch down. He couldn't have expected the gem of information he had caught, he most definitely hadn't expected the result to be so. The day after king placed queen under silent sister's guard, he had a tip saying some of gold cloaks are leading a young girl with black hair and blue eyes towards flea bottom.

He wasted no time in informing Jon Arryn of the girl, as any and all information about kings bastards is sought after as gold these days. Arryn guards soon retrieved the girl a bit ruffled and raped, but the girl was a whore before. Not that it makes it any less disgusting. Only that the girl will know what care to take after, if she is lucky to survive.

They did not expect the king at the questioning.

Robert Baratheon paled at the sight of the girl. It is Jon Arryn who led the questioning as usual.

"Who is your mother, girl?" Lord Arryn asked.

"Malaise Rakhar, mi'lord." the girl answered. An disgraced courtesan from Bravos. She would have been more a mistress than whore, her daughter the same. Varys suspected some sort of tragedy is involved in the entire fiasco.

Varys is the only one who noticed the elegant accent on the name, low born accent on the title. This girl had an agenda. He dicided to watch silently.

"Who's your father, girl?" Lord Arryn again.

"I believe it's the king, mi'lord." the girl answered.

Robert seemed to have recovered from his shock to an extent. He trembled.

"You... you are one of the girls who served me." he said as if he did not want to believe it's true.

The girl teared up in action. Varys had to admit her acting is very very good.

"I begged Lord Baelish not to send me, your grace. He .. he said the king is a drunken fool. That you will be too drunk to know or remember. He said it serves you right to sleep with your own.. " the girl cried uncontrollably. Even varys could see this is no act, though this may very well be a

Varys's Jaw dropped. He expected to knock Baelish down a notch, not make him short of a head.

Robert rushed to the corner of the room before vomiting in to a vase uncontrollably. The room grew stale with smell of wine and half digested meat.

When he raised his head though, there is a fire burning in his eyes. 'oh, Baelish. You poor poor sod.', Varys thought to him self.

"Jon, send soldiers after him and drag him here. I want him in the black cells in an hour." Robert declared with anger lacing every last one of his words.

By his words, Lord Baelish was caught just as he is about to flee with a contingent of gold cloaks half of whom are cut down by ser Jaime and ser Barristan. Baelish was dragged in front of king kicking and screaming.

"Please, your grace. I did no wrong to warrant such treatment." groused little finger, even as his eyes betrayed his fear.

In response, Robert pulled back his hand and landed a punch straight to the face of little weasel. Baelish flew back with such force, both soldiers who are holding on to the ropes binding him fell on their arses. It seems despite how fat he has grown, most of king's strength stayed true. Varys tried not to point his finger and laugh.

Lord Baelish did not get up for almost half a minute, but the two soldiers holding him pulled on him roughly to make him stand up. Blood flown freely from his face. He spat on the ground. Varys stopped counting teeth at ten. Damn, that must be one good punch.

"Throw him in the black cells. Jon, have all his assets seized. Kill any of the remaining family." Robert ordered, strode out from the room.

They all seem to ignore the girl who scuttled off in to the corner, who is now smirking widely, but Varys did not.

"How much of it is true, little one?" he asked.

"He did send me in. The king did not touch me, not for the lack of intent though." the girl answered.

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" Varys asked lightly.

"Little finger killed my mother, forced me and my sister in to whoring. If he is tortured till end of his time, it is too small a punishment." she said maliciously. He dicided to help her. It will not do to make an enemy out of such a smart and vicious girl.

Many undercut the fairer sex, but varys knew better. A woman with blade is just as dangerous as a man with blade, if not more so. Right now, Petyr Baelish is paying for such sins by loosing his head.

With in a week, Robert Baratheon bashed in Baelish's head, made minced meat of his body. All of Baelish assets are given to the little girl. The king have not touched a single drop of wine the entire week. It is said he bashed dummy after dummy with his hammer till he couldn't breath any more. It is said that the screams coming from queen's confined chambers could compare to that of queen Rhaella. Thus, Varys is with out a peer in the capital after a long time.

**ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ **

oh, I know this is a macabre chapter. Damn, I should have cleared up a little more on Lyanna's power, perhaps Freya's too. If you haven't noticed by now, I will give a small spoiler and say both of the OC's are super natural. Though I have used names, the other OC's wont enter in to the picture much. I would have written a Jon snippet too, but I wasn't in sweet mood as I declared in the beginning. I started this chapter as soon as views became 50k, now they are 52k.

For those of you who think I killed of Baelish too early: I don't like the character, I don't like the look of the person in the series. What I don't like, I cut and kill. That's the beauty of fanfiction is it not?

Let me know what you think. I guess I am going to be heavily flamed for this chapter. Oh well, I'm in a snip-y-mood, when I am in such mood, every one suffers.


	14. Chapter 14

oh.. what is this lukewarm response to my previous chapter? ..

is it going bad way? Guess all the debauchery is too much of a turn off and Jaime is a bit out of character. I should have better managed the time line editing.. any ways, the response is always weirder for progress chapters, this chapter, I will try to address most of the concerns readers expressed through reviews. With out further ado..

* * *

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

* * *

When Jon woke up again, there's no one around him. How ever, there's a warm fur covering him on his meager cot, the fire in the grate had burned to cinders.

He had not been sleeping well for two weeks now because of Flame, yesterday night, after Freya worked her magic is the first full night sleep he had in a long while. He pretty much compensated for all the lack of sleep these past days. Even his body felt lethargic.

He could feel that it's long past sunrise. Flame is no where to be seen, yet, in some strange manner, he knew the lion cub is out romping in gods wood.

He sneaked in to his room with out any one noticing him, ordered a bath. He has just about finished getting dressed when there was a knock on his door. Thinking it's Freya, he yanked the door open enthusiastically.

It's Lady Catelyn. Jon's smile vanished from his face in a moment, replaced by trepidation. She did not say any thing for a moment, just checked him from the hair to toes.

"You are unhurt." Lady Catelyn observed. Jon is surprised to note that she sounded more relieved than disappointed.

Lady Lysa passed by in the background. She looked disapprovingly at Jon and Catelyn.

"There are quite wild stories about your escapades, Jon snow. If your bastard army is to be believed, you are Aemon the dragon knight reborn." Lysa said snootily to him.

Lady Catelyn just looked at her sister disapprovingly. Lady Lysa huffed in answer, and swept past them with no further comments.

"Do not mind her." Lady Catelyn told him.

She looked at him once more, raised her hand to cup his cheek. The action is so unexpected, Jon startled. Lady Catelyn took her hand back as if it's burned. He could see the reproach in her eyes.

"I am glad you returned safe." Lady Catelyn told him, Jon felt the urge to pinch him self to check this is not a dream. If he wasn't so shocked by the gesture, he would have done so.

Right on the cue, Jon's stomach rumbled. Catelyn stepped back with a laugh.

"Run along! Rickon and Arya are still at breakfast, I am sure Bran will extend his to listen of your adventures." she told him with a smile.

For some inexplicable reason, Jon felt like crying. It is just such a small gesture, yet, it filled him with so much happiness. It made him feel pathetic, like a whipped dog giving all his loyalty to the master for a single pat.

He arrived at the breakfast table in high spirits regardless. Freya smiled fondly up at him as he took the seat besides her. Rickon jumped from where he was sitting, tried to squeeze between the two looking up at both of them demanding attention.

The wee little shadow cat that was catching all the rats in winter-fell kitches scurried up to the table, rubbed against arya's foot, ran off equally fast in another direction chasing after one illusive thing or another. Arya smirked, jumped after the cat to follow.

Bran grinned up at Jon brightly, asked for the story of how he came across Flame.

By now, he is the favorite of all the Stark children, including Robb who is surreptitiously pretending not to care. Jon gave them the story just in his style, with few sentences, to the point.

"How many kittens did the cat have?" Bran asked.

"Were they cute?" that's sansa.

"How did you know that lion is Flame's father?" Robb asked.

"if you are trying to lie, at least come up with a better one." that's Theon.

"Was there really no echo in the ravine?" that's Sam.

"Rickon." rickon shouted as he jumped off from his precarious position between Freya and Jon, tackled Flame who's trying to sneak under the table – probably to nibble on Jon's shoes.

Flame's generally very submissive. He had no idea what he is going to do once the lion grows. If it's father's size was any thing to go by, he is going to be gigantic.

In time, he answered all their questions. Sam took leave of things to go study, Robb and Theon persevered till the end of his story answering all their questions.

Right now, it happened to be children's most favorite story.

For the first time in his life, Jon appreciated what Lord Stark had done for him. Even as a legalized bastard, he had felt that he did not belong. There is no doubt his life had been better compared to before, even so, he hadn't truly appreciated the roof on his head, fire in his hearth and food on his table.

It is not until he sat shivering in a tree, looking at a pregnant shadow cat eating his horse, a mountain lion roaring at him – he realized the importance of his life. Now that he felt grateful to be alive, all the insults and whispers rolled off him like dew drops of pine leaves.

How ever, with peace, came the new thoughts. When he is sleep deprived he hadn't thought much of what Freya did, but now that he has gotten full night's sleep, his mind wandered back to the little ritual she has done. It felt like witchcraft which ever way he thought.

His younger siblings may have forgotten all about it, but Jon knew better. Sooner or later, it is going to reach ears of his lord father. Not to mention the odd way that almost all his siblings always knew where flame is. If Sam hadn't questioned how he knew where Flame is, he wouldn't even have thought of it.

He put off questioning Freya though. He was back just now, they missed each other too much, every time he saw her now, she clung to him as if he is going to vanish. In fact, it has become so bad, guards of winter-fell joked that he is the pretty lady, Freya is the lord that's chasing him.

That all came to a stop on the day Freya invited him to her forge. Her father had asked for a separate building to build a forge perhaps on the day Billy returned with Reyne's nobility documents confirmed. Their father granted the request, a small broken building of the first keep has become Freya's forge since then.

Jon has taken part in having it built, it's a lot of area, but a pretty dilapidated building, though, it's just as strong as any other building built with granite. Yet, as he entered the building, he can not recognize it at all.

The floor is as smooth as frozen ice on long lake, if there was water on it, he would have slipped. The walls are the same, with fire light shimmering off the walls. It's a clean smooth gray, almost as if it is all built with a single stone.

A girl stood to the corner of the room, alert and ready. Jon knew she is the mute girl Lord Reyne hired as Freya's hand maiden. As soon as he entered, the girl closed and barred the doors. It felt ominous even with out the ridiculously smooth floors, firelight reflecting off the walls as if they are made of glass.

"Please, my lord, take a seat." Freya offered, gesturing at the lone chair in the room.

There is a single chair in front of the fire place, with a low table covered fur, most unusual sword on it. Jon took the seat gingerly, suppressing the dread that's pooling in his stomach. Freya went to the other side, sat on her kneels.

"I have invited you here to day my lord, to hear my confession. I have kept - " Freya began speaking.

"No." Jon said firmly.

"Jon, plea-" Jon cut her off before she can speak any further.

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have once said if it is the entire world on one side, me on the other, you will choose me. Has that changed?" he asked her.

Freya shook her head in no.

"Then I don't want to know what ever it is you are keeping from me, be it a one secret, or a thousand. All I need to know is you love me and you will love till end of time." he said with a finality in his tone.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you, Jon." Freya begged.

"It does not matter." Jon insisted.

"There is a saying. what you know may hurt you, but what you don't know will kill you." Freya said with a small smile. She knew by now Jon is not going to change his mind what ever she may say.

Jon smiled back at her. He suspected she brought him here to confess about witchcraft. What ever sorcery she may have done, he knew Flame could not have been saved otherwise. If he knew for certain that it is sorcery, his honor would demand it he tell his father. He can not imagine consequences for such actions being good.

"All I need to know is you do not wish ill upon me or mine. Now, or ever." Jon said looking in to her eyes.

"Never." Freya said placing a hand on her heart. Jon nodded solemnly in answer.

They sat like that for a minute, looking at each other solemnly, before Jon broke in to a smile.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Freya sagged where she is sitting.

"not quite. But I will be, given time." she answered.

Jon got up from the chair, joined her on the ground taking her in to his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Why do you not want to know, Jon? Are you not curious?" Freya asked looking in to his dark gray eyes, which upon closer inspection, she noticed looked like ash and dark purple mixed like a cooling fire.

"It matters not, my lady, for I love you regardless." Jon answered, looking in to her yes.

Freya cried and laughed in answer, hugging him fiercely. She pulled back from his embrace only to kiss him, smiling as she did so. It would have evolved in to some thing more too, if there wasn't a loud clang.

They both separated only to look at the mute hand maiden. She looked frightened beyond belief.

"It's okay Tilly. You can take the rest of the day off." Freya told her.

The girl nodded and escaped the forge immediately. Freya and Jon exited the building after an hour, with a smile no one can wipe away.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Jaime let his mind wander as he stood guard against princess Myrcella's room. His mind wandered the only way it went these days.

When he first fucked Lyanna Stark, it is under the influence of a drug, and burning rage that festered in him as he heard Robert humiliate his sister time and again. He regretted his actions more than any one can imagine. Even so, he is not a stark, he had no intentions of confessing his crimes and going to wall.

Thus, he did the only thing he can do, he tried giving the girl moon-tea, bluffed her with an threat against her little sister. He could see clear as day the girl had written him off as an rapist and murderer. By then, Robert had Just imprisoned Cersei, he was burning with rage again, after hearing his sister beg for Robert to stop for entire night.

Even with all the burning rage, he did not go there wanting to fuck the girl again. Yet, when she offered, believing in his bluff, so willing and submissive, he battled with logic and conscience. At the end of it, he decided it is simply better to play the brute and have her again, for she must believe in his threat if she is to keep her mouth shut. Way too many lives will be lost otherwise.

He did not go to her after that. He had accomplished his purpose of silencing her, there is no need to visit her any more. Yet, he did not account for the loneliness he had to face with out Cersei. She had been his rock, reason to live all these days. He had never been to the whore houses, he did not intend to start now.

If he did not find a place to relieve his stress, he had a feeling he will snap and attack Robert one of these days. As much as he relished his title of king slayer, he did not intend to kill more than one king. More than all these, with Lyanna Stark, he hadn't needed to exit her chambers as soon as he is done.

With Cersei, all their moments are stolen. An hour here and there, but never did he sleep with a warm body in his bed. How ever, with Lyanna Stark, he could just stay there, no husband to come calling, no guards to disturb them, no other man who is going to touch her. In the end, he went back because he would snap otherwise. Before he could even understand what is happening, it has become a habit to wake up in her bed.

That is, until she asked her strange questions. It is then he realized how much of information he is giving to her about courtiers. She may or may not have figured out his identity. The questions about past and Lyanna Stark had shaken him. He had told no one of those experiences, not written about them any where, even he him self had forgotten all about it.

After all, they are but fleeting fancies of a teenage boy, what repercussions could they have, Jaime asked him self. The entire war, his conscience answered back. Perhaps, if he had given those roses to Lyanna as he had planned, it might have been him she has fallen in love with, there would have been no breaking of betrothal. She would have been Lady Baratheon by now, Cersei under the power of mad king.

He shuddered at the thought. A whole war was better than Cersei marrying Rhaegar and coming under influence of mad king. Even so, if the girl is capable of seeing his past, is she capable of knowing his and Cersei's secret? What should he do? What ever people may say about him being an oath breaker, he did not want to kill a girl. He just have to find a way of silencing her other than killing. What ever it is.

So, Jaime Lannister spent the next few hours, guarding his daughter's play room, thinking him self in to knots and more knots. At the end of it all, he hadn't come up with a single solution. When the night came, he could not resist going to his latest haunt either.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

It was easy for Robb to decide to go with Lord Reyne on his journey. He expected his father to object, how ever, he did not. It is as if Ned Stark could see Robb's doubts and insecurities with out him speaking one word. How ever, his mother raised seven-hells about his impromptu world tour, she was eventually convinced by their father to let him be.

That is how his great adventure started out. He hadn't expected much of it save he will be seeing much of essos, by the old gods, he couldn't be more wrong.

"The moment we step out this boat, you are not Robb Stark, I am not Gerald Reyne. Do not forget that for a single moment, young Robb." Lord Reyne told him seriously.

It was a novel experience for Robb to get out and about in Bravos. He is used to being the heir to winter-fell, he hadn't even realized how privileged he had been till he entered an inn in purple harbor. He was served along with every other person in the establishment, that in it self is a novelty. In north, regardless of what time he entered, he and his company had always been served first.

Even so, Robb must say his time in Bravos had been the least exciting, almost tame, compared to what followed next. It all started with Lord Reyne's secret mission.

Once they reached pentos, Lord Reyne left him to his own devices, which he had never done till then. Robb, being the curious lad he is, followed Lord Reyne as best as he is able. Eventually, Lord Reyne slipped past him, not before Robb had a look at what he has bought. Three of very strange looking iron bracelets.

It is sheer coincidence what happened after that. A sell sword named Dario Nahaeris, freshly out of slave fighting rings was looking for men willing to go to asshai. Robb had just about tired of being chaperoned by Lord Reyne every where, when the reason to have come till Pentos is to have an adventure.

Thus, while the entire inn has become silent, he offered him self as a partner in to the sell sword, who has given him a time, and guess what? The bracelet he saw Lord Reyne buying. Nahaeris and him met for three days in a row, postponing their journey day after day till they found a man who can speak the language of asshai and tyroshi, as Dario can only speak broken common tongue, a man who can speak both the languages fluently is appreciated.

It is just Robb's luck that Lord Reyne left his pentoshi house to Robb's care and asked him to stay out of trouble for all of a month and half while he concluded his journey to volantis. Robb quite skill-fully managed to extricate him self out of that journey. Lord Reyne had no reason to believe charming and dutiful Robb Stark will flout his instructions as soon as he left, only to go on a journey to notoriously dangerous Asshai.

Thus, Dario, Robb and scribe went to asshai. Going to asshai is not hard part. No one really cared about their lot to stop them from going to their deaths. Not even the little scribe, who clearly told them payment upon reaching in to asshai, before they conduct their business. It is quite clear he did not believe they will come back alive. After all, they are visiting fire temple, the only way they came out is if they are fire priests them selves.

The translator was supposed to take them to temple, wait back for them outside asshai with a boat. When they entered the temple, there was a ceremony happening inside. At first look, Robb could tell it's the same one Freya has done, a bride marrying a sword. There is no blood involved, the words spoken sounded different. Had the scribe been there with him, he would have had those words translated. Now he only had a nibbling doubt saying Freya has cheated them some how.

Either way, he and Dario had to move on, in to the temple's interior. They followed the instructions given, arrived at the corridor of eggs. By the gods, asshai experimented with a whole lot of dragon eggs, they had to walk on and on and some more to see any dragon eggs that are not gray.

The instructions of Lord Reyne were clear to Dario. He needed to get three dragon eggs, of any three different vibrant colors. There were many gray eggs at temple, but those will not do, for their magic had been sucked out of them.

So they wandered down the long corridor, hiding from the occasional acolyte passing through. They had all but given up hope by the time they reached dead end. Then, there they were, a black, gold and green eggs, in a place of honor, on a most ornate stone basket on a pedestal.

Robb knew with out even any deja vu an alarm is going to ring as soon as they remove the eggs from there. He said as much.

"They are going to come after us like hell hounds." he told Dario.

"We have no choice but to run like hell hounds are after us." Dario answered back.

"If we live, I am taking one of those eggs as payment." Robb answered back.

"first we live, wolf boy." Dario answered back.

They both stood on alert, took out the eggs and placed them in a bag.

Nothing happened at all. No blaring sounds, no glowing lights, nothing. It's all so anti climatic they both relaxed for a moment.

They shouldn't have. Like all things Asshai, even danger came in utter silence. Robb is the first to notice growing shadows in the room.

"Fuck, shadow guards." Dario said as he turned the bag with dragon eggs, started running out on long corridor.

Robb followed suit, there is no sound of foot steps behind them, but even with out any sounds, they can feel the shadows on their back.

Suddenly, there's a shadow warrior forming in front of them. Dario cursed, cut his palm with a dagger, slid his hand on the wall beside him.

It opened in to another corridor. They both turned in to new corridor with out waiting. The shadows pursued them.

Sooner, rather than later, they reached an dead end. Dario spread his blood on the dead end in the hope a door will materialize, but it did not.

He looked helplessly at Robb, pulled out his sword. Hoping for one last miracle, Robb punctured his index finger with a knife, smeared some blood on the dead end.

The blood sank in with out a trace, a door opened for them, just in nick of time too. Both Dario and he jumped through the door, slammed it shut in the face of shadows.

It didn't do much for them though. It's not a corridor but what's appeared to be a storage room. They lighted the torches, looked around.

There seemed to be lot of things in the room. They could hear the scratching and screeching coming from outside. So, they settled in for a long while, cataloging room's contents.

There's lot of gold lying around, some gems too. Robb picked an white round oval, along with a black chain. Dario seemed to be examining what seemed to be weapons.

Eventually Robb moved to his side, examining what caught his interest. It's an axe. There's an inscription on it, but he couldn't read it.

"I don't know if it's not cursed." Dario told him seriously.

After the things they experienced in Asshai, Robb could believe it quite possible the blade is cursed. They picked up stuff that looked valuable, but not important, increasing their loot.

"Look, Wolf boy!" Dario called after a while, picking up a basket and bringing it in to center of the room.

It had whole lot of colorful eggs in it, not the same size of dragon eggs though.

"You think they are dragon eggs too?" he asked.

"I don't know." Robb answered honestly.

"we take them too." Dario answered, putting them in a nearby satchel, tying it up on his back.

Robb just took random stuff that looked valuable and all the books he can find, though there are only two.

The screeching and Scratching stopped coming from outside.

"arms at ready." Dario ordered, Robb nodded in answer.

They opened the door in a flash, rolled outside as far as possible.

They both got up and started running like there's no tomorrow.

The shadows are on them immediately.

"This corridor is not the same." Robb noticed even as he is running.

"Aye." Dario answered, trying to drag is blood sodden hand on the wall on his side.

There was a opening, they both veered in to it as fast as possible, just in nick of time too, the shadow warriors on their back and front converged, entered the opening after them.

They both knew they are doomed before they took all of six steps.

They could hear the crunch of human bones underneath their foot. It is where many came to die, perhaps, they are going die here as well.

They both took out their steel to fight, but it was a futile effort. Two shadow warriors advanced on them, they both fought valiantly. It is as if the they are toying with them, for they knew both of them couldn't get out of here alive.

Robb's blade flew out of his hands. He stepped back, only to fall on his ass. He blindly grasped for any thing, took hold of first thing that he could get his hands on. The shadow swung his blade, Robb parried. It is when he parried he realized what's in his hands. It's a human thigh bone.

The shadow's sword cut clean through the bone. He looked wildly around, for any weapon. He spotted a blade lying on a stone afar, but it did not have pommel, neither did it have a guard. If he had to swing it, he will cut both his hands. Better have injured hands than a body with out head, an inner sarcastic voice that sounded too much like Jon called.

He ran towards the blade before his mind can even process those facts. He picked it up with two hands, swung blindly at the shadow. He struck true. The shadow screeched and vanished. Robb looked disbelievingly at the place where shadow was, as if he couldn't believe it.

He stepped forward, stabbing the shadow fighting Dario in the stomach. It died in the same manner. The two shadows at the door with drew. They both stepped out of the room, Robb with the sword still in hand. It is not until he stepped out he realized how big the sword in his hand is. It's a great sword, with a black color that seemed to absorb all the light reflect none back. It surprisingly weighed nothing to hold, but there is no guard to hold it with.

Dario pulled some thing out of his trinkets, showed Robb. An dragon bone hilt. He tried placing it on the sword, almost as if magic is at work, the sword and the hilt fit together with each other. Robb nodded to him gratefully, took out few rags from his supplies to wrap around his wound. He held the sword to him tightly, started walking out.

Soon, Dario figured a way out, all of a sudden, they are on outside of Asshai, on the stony shore with black sea beating at the beach, nary a boat in the sight. Either their friend bailed out on them, or they are on wrong end of shadow city.

They probably walked miles of of the beach before making camp in one of the caves. They were taking turns keeping watch. Robb must have dozed off on the job, because next they woke, there was a man roughly prodding him with foot.

"Are you Robb Stark?" he asked roughly. His common tongue has slightest hint of northern and pentoshi accent. It sounded strange to his ears. Seeing as they are alive, Robb determined these are friends. He nodded in answer.

"Get up young wolf. You got a ride." the man told him roughly.

Dario woke up by now, as is his habit, held a sword at the ready as soon as he woke.

"I am not going any where with out him." Robb told the man seriously, pointing at Dario.

The northern looking man shrugged in answer, already walking away from them. They both packed as fast as possible, followed the northerner.

"Who hired you?" Robb asked once he is on the ship.

"Technically, you did." the man answered.

"Who are you?" he asked next. For the man looked northern, at the same time, he did not.

"Company of Rose, at your service, Prince Stark." he answered back.

"I am not a prince." Robb said seriously.

"To us, you are." the man answered back.

"not technically, who hired you?" Robb asked.

"Ah, that would be your guardian in pentos. One Gerald Reyne." the man answered.

Robb was too thankful to further question the man's motives, or how Lord Gerald came to know about him. What ever it is, he is glad he is sailing back from Asshai, now his need for adventure quite cured.

He parted ways with Dario after accepting the green dragon egg in payment, giving back the iron bracelet to him. He had quite a few questions about Lord Gerald now. Why is he looking for dragon eggs? If it was money, there was money to be made in other ventures. Had it been not for him finding the black sword, Robb was absolutely sure even with Dario's skill, he would have been buried in skeleton room they found.

He examined the sword once again. He took it out once they reached shore to clean blood, but there was not a drop on it. The edge is jagged when you look close at it, there was not a scratch on it. Robb is absolutely sure there must be some work done to attach the dragon bone hilt, but the hilt and sword mended together as if they were put together by black smiths. It felt like the dragon bone it self is changing shape, but he could be imagining things.

Lord Reyne was waiting for him at the harbor. He looked thunderous. He found out the reason soon enough.

"Company of Rose accepted to provide a passage for you from the shores of Asshai to here, If you were to assume mantle of their leader for their next contract. They are going to fight Khal Savo." Lord Reyne informed him angrily.

"If you loose, your life is forfeit. Company of rose has fiteen hundred. Khal Savo has three thousand." Lord Reyne informed him.

Robb understood Lord Reyne's point. He had to go gallivanting in to the unknown, to chase an adventure knowing how dangerous it is. Lord Reyne had a single job on this journey apart from his original agenda, that is, to keep Robb safe. Even so, Robb felt churlish.

"You did not scold Jon like this, Lord Reyne." Robb informed him childishly. He almost died and came back alive, he is allowed a little bit of childishness. Not to mention he is only fourteen.

"Your brother did not go down to deal with the shadow cat with naught but a kitchen knife in hand." Lord Reyne informed him.

"No. He went down on a cliff towards a mountain lion with a volcano underneath him." Robb snapped back.

Lord Reyne looked like he is going to snarl at him, but at the last moment, he sighed and sat down.

"I am glad you are safe, young Robb. It was insensitive of me to scold you when you have been through such an ordeal and came out alive. It would have been far better if we are not under these circumstances, but now, we have no choice but to over come them. Tomorrow, you can join Company of Rose to discuss your battle plan." Lord Reyne said.

Need less to say, Robb proved to be as good a battle commander as one could get, though the numbers of company of rose reduced from fifteen hundred to twelve hundred, they were able to kill and take Khal savo's khalasar. If Company of Rose called him Prince Stark mockingly, now they did with respect. It is only after battle is over he came to know Lord Reyne offered his life in exchange for Robb's provided they were to loose.

He freed all the slaves in the khalasar, allowing them a choice of joining company of rose as free men, or going back to join any other khalasar of their choosing. After he organized their training and initial payment, Robb took few of the best horses as his due, rest, he gave to company of Rose, who swore they owed him one, if ever he called for arms, they will gladly come to his aide.

Lord Reyne and Robb left Pentos with quite a lot more they came with, set sail to Astapor. Lord Reyne should have known that Robb would get in to trouble as soon as he reached slavers bay with his new found need for adventure, but alas, he stayed comfortable in the belief Robb regretted his choices when he learned of Lord Reyne offering his life in exchange for Robb's.

Folly is youth's privilege. He should have known that. He had been dealing with men and one headstrong daughter for far too long to not have known that. Even so, he did not expect Robb to kill a slave master, flee with a ship full of northern small folk and wildlings in to the night.

The best solution he can come up with is gather his crew as quickly as possible, leave Slaversbay before slave masters came after him. He set sail to Bravos, sent an message to white harbor, prayed hard that Lord Stark will get the message before he reached bravos, Robb Stark will not encounter pirates and loose when he is out on ocean.

The prayers were only half answered. Having only the barest idea about sailing, Robb wandered off on the sea. There were quite a few scuffles on the boat between wildlings and north men. If there is one thing Robb stark learned quite well in past days, it is that problems must be dealt with quickly and completely. Once he beheaded the wildling who was the source of half the problems with naught but any notice, threw him over board, wildling and north men alike listened to him as if he is a god.

It's quite empowering. They drifted off to an island, which had a bit of game, from the flora, Robb recognized it as belonging to thousand islands. They did not stay there for long, if there is one thing he knew about ocean routes, it is that if he sailed straight towards sunset from these islands, he will reach white harbor.

So he set sail, with all his oars men working with surprising amount of discipline. They got used to listening to his orders, surprisingly, quite happy with them too, as they did not starve for food or water during this time. If only it went on like that. On the third day after they set sail, they ran head first in to a storm.

Robb was able to keep the ship afloat, but they lost their course. When the storm passed, sun rose again, they could see a distant icy cliff. They all assumed it is skagos. Robb ordered they sail towards it, knowing what ever rumors about skagos are, they are still stark bannermen, at the very worse, they would be in no more danger than they were on any other island, at best, they would be able to re-provision their ship, be on way to white harbor.

It is a wildling who recognized the place for what it is.

"It's not skagos. It's hard home. We must go back. We will all die if we land." he exclaimed.

"Why?" Robb asked, even as he ordered no oars, mast down.

"Rattle shirt holds the place." The wildling then went on to describe all the horrors that will happen to one who lost to Rattle shirt.

"If I challenge him to single combat, do you think he will accept?" Robb asked.

The wildling looked at him as if he is crazy.

"you are a boy. You will loose." he told him. Robb shrugged in answer.

"who's Rattle shirt?" he asked.

The man pointed out among the men who's standing on the shore.

Robb asked two wildlings who could probably oar back to the ship to accompany him on a canoe to the shore. The ship was anchored quite far, his friends did not get down from the canoe. He found Rattleshirt easily enough.

"I challenge you to a single combat, Rattleshirt." he told the man.

The wildling launched in to a diatribe of what he is going to do to Robb once he won. Robb tuned it out, focused on his opponents movements.

There, he was going to club him in the back. He moved in a flash. His sword cut through bone and flesh alike, Rattle shirt was howling holding a maimed hand. If he had been the boy that left winter-fell, Robb would have given him time to recover and parry. If life has taught him any thing past few days, it is that you die faster if you rely on honor.

So, before Rattle shirt could even muster an response, Robb swung his sword. He beheaded Rattleshirt, cutting through the giant skull in half to take his head. Silence rang around him.

"To the wolf king." the wildling in the canoe shouted.

"To the wolf king." the crowd echoed around him.

Thus, they anchored in hard home, provided the wildlings with quite a bit of fish as the catch. Feasted the night with strange alcohol in the dead leader's tent, with a giant for company.


	15. Chapter 15

Damn.. I always set little goals for this story to achieve in my mind so as to give me some time before writing a new chapter. I always tell my self well, that goal is definitely going to take long. This time around, it's crossing four hundred followers. There had been fair bit of hate towards this story - I thought it's not going to achieve that mark, at least not any time soon. I am glad I did.

AN: This story has grown in to a behemoth some time before I noticed. It began as one more happy ending for Jon. Fact of the matter is, regardless of which Stark's story it is, there will always come a time when we will have to get in to larger picture. I have a contradictory set of principles here. You either change it all, or you change none, both while keeping the character's hierarchy same.

That said – What do you want me to do? Do you want me to write a detailed other character experiences as well or just mention them summarily some where and focus on main couple? I have elaborate stories planned for other character's as well. Do let me know. With out further ado – on to the story.

* * *

Freya is in her forge, trying her best to melt the sword she made for the family marriage. She had to melt it down and reforge it in order to dissolve the marriage. She could call fire to it, but it's just not heating up enough to melt. LShe wondered not for the first time if ice truly ran in the blood of the Starks.

The ritual that she has done, while correct in semantics of asshai custom, hadn't needed any blood at all. It is a magical oath so that stark's magic, if they possessed any, will balance her fire magic enough to give her control.

She is fire born, like the princess who's called light of asshai. She may not be as powerful as the princess, for she can not conjure fire out of nothing like the princess. Yet, She can call fire from any where to her finger tips. She can have an entire log burn to cinders all in a moment, compress all that heat in to an inch.

In addition to that, she is a magi. A pentos magi is the first to find and tell her. She taught her few spells and sorcery is a double edged sword. The magi taught her how she can conveniently create a ritual so what she is doing looks far more than what it is, how magic always takes it's toll in equal.

Her final parting warning had been to know her limits, for there is always some one better out there in the world. Freya ignored her ofcourse. She is like the first daughter of princess of asshai, being able to control fire, being able to do bloodmagic.

Need less to say, that is how she made her first sword. She put the crushed iron ore in to a sword shape, called heat to it. That is why the sword was so rough to look at. At that time, she did not think she will ever need to melt down the sword again.

She also knew both her blood and stark blood's magic ran through this sword now. She had been arrogant in her abilities. She had truly believed her blood to be above Starks, her magic to be far stronger than them. How could she not? Fire always obeyed her command.

Infact, that is how she came here first. A knight in kings landing got too frisky in their home, Freya called all the fire in kitchen to him. Need less to say, he burned to death, so did an entire house. Freya barely escaped the house before the entire thing burned to ash.

Her father made her wear bandages though she hadn't been burnt. She burned all the same like any other human, but the fire obeyed her command to stay away from her. That is where the idea of veil first came from.

I digress. Any way, when she tried to separate candle light, she burned a hole through the table. Her control was atrocious. If she got upset, or angry, there will almost be a fire storm. If she was in pain, Every fire around her got almost uncontrollable. That is the reason they sought out a stark marriage.

She had needed a damper on her magic, her father one day told her Stark blood might have that effect. They initially wanted to take a ship to white harbor, but fearing pirate attacks more than bandits, they made their way through land.

She could literally burn down an entire battalion of bandits if needed. When Jon was dead, she spent entire day in forge burning through every thing like a maniac before she got her grief barely under control.

She knew one day she might loose control again, it will be like doom of valyria come all over again in the location where she lost control. So, she deadened her self to the fact she is alive, bound her self to Stark blood. She hoped when that eventual mental breakdown came, she will not take a thousand others with her.

How ever, she did not expect the Starks to be as powerful as they are. Her magic is so fine tuned, now if she wanted to burn letters in to wood, she can do it. The sword is anointed by stark blood now, whose magic is so bloody potent even she can't melt the damn thing.

Freya cursed her luck. Had she been grieving, she could have used all that pain to melt the sword. Problem is, she is too happy at the moment. Jon's back, their nightly snog sessions had been fantastic. With out her father, they can even have day snogging sessions if they are in mood for it.

She banged the sword on the table in anger taking out her frustration on it. It's a testament to how strong Stark magic is that fire in grate barely reacted to her at all. Freya sighed and placed the sword above mantel.

She turned back to the stone Jon had gotten her. It's a red diamond, he brought it back along with few other stones, most of which are diamonds. He knew they are similar to diamonds from his lessons with her father, but he wasn't sure. Freya is almost master at assessing stones.

If Freya hadn't gone to his room and accidentally knocked over his coin pouch, she wouldn't even have known about them. Jon has well and truly forgotten about he damn diamonds. When she recognized them for what they are, he smiled happily, asked if they can fund their home with the coin.

Freya handed all the stones back to him except the red diamond. Legend has it these stones are eternal fire locked in stone. You can store any amount of fire in the stone, you can take any amount from it, it will never break or run out.

Freya concentrated on the logs in the corner, burned them, stole their fire away, pushed it in to the stone. It did not even heat up. It's slightly warm to touch, but that is all. An entire wagon load of firewood, burned in a minute, all their heat locked in yet the stone stayed the same. For the first time after coming to winter-fell, Freya laughed, laughed and then laughed some more.

She picked a stone she brought from outside, set to work like she did all other days. She cut a line through it's side, increasing fire in intensity till she was able to cut through. She practiced and practiced some more till light gave away.

When she is finished, There are nine stones with a thousand perfect triangular faces to them. She threw them in to her finished pile. She will have to start anew tomorrow. Jon is going to go to white harbor after a month, she intended for him to take one diamond with him to sell for coin.

* * *

Jon keenly felt Robb's loss, but he is by far happiest he had ever been these days. Freya almost never said no to him what ever he asked her for her these days. He did not take her maiden head, hadn't seen her completely naked, but there's no part of her that he hasn't seen.

He almost became hard again trying to imagine what she looks like. He knocked on the forge door, slipped inside immediately. The dawn is here, with light about to give out, it's time to head inside. He kissed her in greeting seeing as there's no hand maiden about.

A simple brush on the lips turned in to some thing more all too soon. His hands went to her hips, hers in to his hair as she pressed her self to him. They both pulled away for air at the same time. Jon smiled her.

"I bet if your hair hadn't been as wild as it is, Lady Stark will one day catch on to what we are doing." Freya said licking her lips.

She pushed him away when he leaned in. Jon reluctantly let her go before he lost all control.

"I guess I will take a bath before heading in for dinner." he told her. Freya only smirked at him in answer.

They both walked towards great hall, slipping in from behind the servants who are setting up table ware.

"I will have to be here tomorrow before dinner service." Freya told him conversationally.

Lady Stark had taken to training her, she will direct setting up tableware and menu tomorrow.

"By the old gods. I say she keeps you busier than a tourney knight's squire." Jon grumbled.

"You can't blame her. It is a good practice, I think it gives her some much needed rest." Freya opined.

"Freya!" Rickon hollered at her, barreling in to her.

If Jon hadn't caught his arm lifting him up in to air, he would have knocked her back. Bran came running at him skidding past a corner. Freya smiled at them.

"Did you bring any thing for me?" Bran asked as he reached Freya.

Freya wordlessly pulled out the nine pebbles and gave them to him. Rickon grabbed some as soon as he is placed on his legs. Both boys ran past them squabbling over the pebbles.

"Do you think if I ask, your father will borrow queen Selenei's library?" Freya asked Jon.

It is because of some information found in one of the Selenei's books her father brought her to winter-fell. She could probably find some thing about how to melt the sword in one of those books.

"Selenei? Like sweet selenei, Aegon the unworthy's last mistress?" Jon asked.

Freya nodded in answer.

"I don't know. Why do you need it?" Jon chewed his lip in thought.

Freya decided to skip talking about any thing magic.

"As you know, Reynes of old had been crofters. That is in part the reason why they had been the second wealthiest house in westerlands. Reynes did not just sell gold, they sold jewelry, finest in all the world. Selenei's library is said to include various topics, including crafting. I want to see if there's any thing helpful towards setting up our future." Freya answered.

He knew she is cutting pebbles as practice to cut gems, after catching her in the act once. She explained to him how her ability works, he left her in peace after that.

"I will ask father." Jon answered her.

Soon, they reached their rooms, separated to prepare for dinner.

The next day, Jon caught his father in solar before the court began.

"Jon" his father greeted him surprised, as he looked up from his letters.

"Good Morning, Father." Jon greeted him. His father nodded back at him.

"Why are you here?" Ned Stark asked with out preamble. Jon wondered if he should go with small talk, as his lordly training said, or just cut straight to the chase. Finally, he settled on straight to the chase. He is not much of a conversationalist any way.

"I am wondering if you would borrow Sweet Selenei's library from the king." he asked.

"May I know what brought this on?" Ned asked.

"Reynes of old had been crofters and smiths father. I know not immediately, but when we settle some where in north, we wish to create an industry. That is what Lord Reyne is training me up in part for." Jon answered back.

Lord Stark looked at him in contemplation.

"Very well. Lord Arryn has written expressing an interest in meeting you. We may as well kill two birds with one stone. You can make arrangements for this journey." Lord Stark told him.

Jon was surprised it is as easy as that to get his father to agree.

He surprisingly did not feel like leaving winter-fell. He expected his father to write to the king or hand. He did not think he had to go in person.

Jon liked the fact he sat in the chair where Robb used to, he is the one who every one came to when they need a decision on a matter too small for Lord Stark's attention. He liked the fact Lady Stark did not glare at him any more, liked it Sansa danced with him now in place of Robb, he is the one Bran and Rickon looked up to.

He had enough adventures on last trip. He did not want to go on another long journey. How ever, even with all his reluctance, he could clearly see this is some thing far bigger than getting some invaluable books to winter-fell.

So, he gathered his guards, talked to both maester Luwin and Samwell Tarly. He even talked to few merchants, gathering enough fur and wool to be sold in south. Theon wanted to go the trip as well, but Lord Stark expressly forbade that.

Freya gave him a list of things to do as well, along with two polished gemstones, a sapphire and an green diamond. She told him they each cost about ten thousand golden stags each. When he gaped at her, she told him it's the truth and not sell them for any amount less.

She also tasked him with negotiating with kings brother for dragon glass. That idea stemmed from one of the long discussions between sam and Freya. In which sam clearly expressed the idea has been tossed around the smiths, how ever, it was discorded for many smiths tried creating valyrian steel by mixing obsidian with iron.

All of them failed, but it did not stop Freya from ordering him negotiate a deal for the dragon glass. She also told him to recruit any and all mute smiths, preferably illiterate as well.

The third mission, which he is to immediately give up if some one even catches the clue is to acquire wild fire. According to Freya, there are catches of wild fire hidden through out kings landing. He had no bloody idea how she got hold of that information, but she knew it.

He is to offer a thousand gold coins to alchemists guild to get rid of the wild fire while no one was paying attention. Simply put, he is to bribe the guild in to accepting. She cautioned time and again not to get caught, most definitely abandon the mission if some one catches wind of it.

She told him of the Red keep. How the servants almost always knew far more than any of the nobles give them credit for, how even servants can scheme and plot to bring down some one. It got so bad at one point, Jon had to literally shut her up by snogging just so he need not hear her nagging again. He found he liked that method rather well. Then, they set off to Capitol.

* * *

Lyanna sat Lord Arryn's parlor waiting for him to speak to her. She had received summons, she is waiting in her chair patiently for him to look up from the papers. Why did he have to call her if all he is going to do is read?

She glanced perfunctorily at the papers he is looking at. As expected, she could not see the words. Then, Lord Arryn reached for his quill, the papers stacked on other end fell down.

"I will get them, Lord Arryn." She said, getting down to pick up the papers before he can even move.

She is bored out of her mind, if the perfunctory task provided her some thing to do, she will gladly do it. Yet, as she picked up the papers and looked at the names on the papers, she stopped in her tracks.

Lord Arryn is revising the list of servants working in his home. He doesn't know, does he? Lyanna questioned her self. She has just to day managed to install four of her most trustworthy in to Lord Arryn's house hold. She had decided to kill the ser fucker tonight, those four are supposed to dispose of the body.

Lord Arryn couldn't have caught on that fast, does he? She schooled her face to innocence, placed the papers on the stack. She sat back down waiting for Lord Arryn to finish. She prayed for him to take his time. She needs to think up excuses and proper ways of evasion. She is all for the indifference now.

Alas, things we wish for never actually happen that easily. As soon as she placed the papers down, Lord Arryn was finished. Lyanna tried her very best to look innocent.

"Are you settling in well, Lady Lyanna?" the Lord Arryn asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Lyanna answered. Please, keep up the small talk, she begged internally.

"No trouble sleeping?"

"None at all, my lord." she answered, thinking not after tonight.

"Do you know a Malaise Rykker?" Jon Arryn asked.

Lyanna stopped like a deer caught in torches. There is no fucking way he knows, she told her self. I bought my poison years ago, there is no way Jon Arryn will know what I possess, she told her self.

I can lie, or I can tell the truth, she calculated. If there is one thing she knows well, it is an investigation. After all, that had been her side gig to an extent. Tell the truth, but not enough to implicate.

"I think she is a poison vendor, My lord." she told him.

"Did you not know her personally, Lady Lyanna?" Jon Arryn asked.

Do not deny, do not confirm. Lyanna told her self.

"While I exchanged pleasantries with her at times, I have never been in her company, My lord." She told him.

"What kind of poisons?" He asked.

Lyanna decided to go with the jealous little girl in answer.

"Must be the expensive kind, if the way she dresses is any indication." Lyanna said flippantly.

Jon Arryn nodded thoughtfully. He did not seem cautious. Lyanna concluded that this might not be about her at all.

"May I ask why the sudden interest, My lord?" Lyanna asked gently.

Jon Arryn's face blanked over. Lyanna knew immediately he is going to not give entire truth, if not outright lie.

"The lady has expired, my lady. Her daughters are left wards of throne till a place is found for them." Jon Arryn told her.

Lyanna hadn't known she died. She vanished one day, so Lyanna thought she went back to her home country or some thing. She also did not know Malaise had daughters.

"I am sorry to hear that My lord. My prayers are with her. I hope her daughters find a place to take them in." Lyanna told him with much sincerity.

While Malaise is a bitch who could slip poison to a new born if need be, it is a sad fate for a child to be left parent less. Even more so if they are daughters.

"I thank you for your concern my Lady. I hope the same as well. You have my leave. Good night." Lord Arryn dismissed her.

Lyanna decided to post pone killing her nightly visitor. Malaise Rykker is famous or infamous depending on who you ask. She could get you rarest of the poisons and herbs from rare east, even as far as sothoryos. She dealt with her clients in secret, clearly leaving no witnesses. It will not do to be seen while buying poison, after all.

Yet, there had been no other poison vendor of equal capacity since then. If her knightly visitor is king slayer like Lyanna had assumed, she will be caught in no time even if she were to dispose of the body. Deciding thus, she gave the signal for abort as soon as she saw the first servant she hired. He will spread the word silently.

She guessed for the time being, she is going to sleep with ser - may be or may not be - Jaime Lannister. He is not that bad in bed, was not screaming his sisters name as he fucked her. Hopefully, he is only arrogant, not psychopathic.

As she wont to do these days when depressed, she sat down to read her mothers journal. Her mother wrote ridiculous number symbol names in her journal. She opened at the beginning and started reading.

'I met the wild wolf to day. I must say, I have never met a man more rascally, yet so enticing at the same time. For all I am daughter of a dragon and a lion, my prospects of marriage is hedge knight at best. I decided to have the wild wolf's child, even if it is a bastard.

I may have to marry a hedge knight, but I refuse to bear child of riff-raff that only had the good fortune to swing a sword, sense enough to paint a symbol. My child will be of ice and fire. Who knows, it may even be prince that was promised that silver prince is obsessed with.' - it continued on to say many more things.

But Lyanna's thoughts are stuck at daughter of a dragon and lion. She had investigated the stays of many a lord and lady before to match the symbols her mother speaks about. How ever, it is to day the numbers and events matched one another in Lyanna's mind.

Her mother's birthday is same as princess Shaena Targaryen. Princess Shaena is born the day Aerys Targaryen left for dusken dale, died ten days after his return. Her mother had blond hair and green eyes. She always kept her hair dyed raven.

She could remember the dreams she had as a child. An tiara in a blond haired princess shaena, who looked remarkably like her mother. Her mother wearing red and black, with a dragon pendant at her throat. The man she danced on the arm of, whom she called Tywin. The woman she called queen mother.

Then it all fell in to place. Her mother is Shaena Targaryen, or Shaena Blackfyre. She hadn't been daughter of Aerys, she is Tywin Lannister and Rhaella Targaryen's daughter. She her self has Targaryen blood, thus the dreams. The catch of her dreams is she sees the paths not taken, just like her mother's had been to only see the end.

My mother and father are Shaena Targaryen and Brandon Stark, she thought to her self. She is so engrossed in her thoughts, she did not even see a black clad figure jump from her window. She welcomed the blindfolds as they covered her eyes and her nightly routine of denial began.

* * *

Gendry had been confused at the beginning. After all, who wouldn't be, if they are told suddenly they are royal bastards. He is perfectly happy being Gendry the boy with no last name, but now he is Gendry Waters. He did not like being a bastard much.

He is to be trained in reading, writing, history and governance. Bastards do not rule, he told maester once.

"Aye, they don't. Unless they are legalized." The maester replied back.

"I am not legalized." Gendry told him back.

"It matters not young Gendry. For the hand and king think you must be educated, so you will be." he is told and then it's back to tedious lessons.

With all the boring learning he did, he had more than enough energy to beat the shit out of any poor sod by the time he reached training grounds.

Initially, Gendry capitulated to the occasional arrogant lord. One time, one too many words had been said, a little lordling involved his little sister in to the fight. Gendry saw red, the little lordling bled red.

When the knights father came asking, Lord Arryn told him clearly to stuff it with big lordly words. For, Gendry is of royal blood, so is his sister. The dispute ended with the knight on his knees. That is when niggling doubt started in Gendry.

After the spat is over, Lord Arryn told Gendry to never apologize. Alleviate, regret and mediate, but never bow your head because you are of royal stock. Gendry scoffed internally. Lord's bastard or king's bastard it is all the same. You are still of lower standing than nobility.

There is some thing more at work here, he knew. He is being groomed for ruling a country. All the parameters in his education changed suddenly before three months. Before then, it was just reading, writing, maths and geography.

Yet, suddenly it became laws, tactics and strategy. He is told to learn sigils, fighting with a sword, martial management. It must have some thing to do with queen being imprisoned, Gendry thought. No body said it outloud, but every one knew queen is being incarcerated.

He scoffed to him self at the word choice. He would never have said incarcerated few months ago, yet here he is, thinking with that word. He had become Lord Arryn's squire, king dined with him monthly now. There's a bastard now, the one who lives with hand, dines with king, learns to rule.

He liked his life as it is now. He hoped that king would not legalize him. He had his own room, he had a little sister and a big sister, though the later may not be related to him at all. He liked having dinner with Lord Arryn, him self, Vaella and Lyanna. At times, Lyanna babied him just as much as he does Vaella. He thought may be that might have been how his mother was. In the end, he decided not to worry about it all and enjoy peace while it lasted. Even with his limited experience, he knew it's always war in capital.

Many things happened in next few months. He met Jon Stark, the legalized bastard of Eddard Stark, when he came to get some books. Gendry liked Jon and his friend Sam. Jon is regal for some one baseborn, he looked too much like Lady Lyanna.

It is because they are related, Lord Arryn told him. Lady Lyanna is Brandon Stark's daughter, Lord Jon is her cousin. Jon Arryn had never been more happier than when dining together with both Gendry and Jon.

"Just like old times. Why, if I don't feel pain in my knees, I should think I traveled to past. " the eagle lord told them, as he sighed in to his wine.

Gendry helped Jon where ever he can, especially to find the mute smiths. There are a fair few of them. He didn't like books much, but he is sure newer maester of coin, Tyrion Lannister helped him there. It seemed Lord Jon Tyrion Lannister were discussing some thing, along with ser Jaime.

He later learned they were talking about wild fire, a stuff abundant in kings landing. Tyrion Lannister and Lord Stark struck a deal, half of the wild fire for containers to safely transport the other. It seemed it's a major step for Tyrion Lannister politically, for if it succeeds, they are going to earn enough through sales of wild fire to pay out their debt to iron bank.

The queen is about eight months pregnant now. The king practiced almost every day with Gendry, beating him black and blue despite all the fat and inability to move. Jon and Sam had been staying in capital for about a month now, lord hand asked both of them stay till queen gave birth.

Ser Brynden Blackfish arrived a day after. Gendry's apprehension grew as the number of men increased around dining table. Lady Lyanna and Vaella did not dine with them any more. She only dined with Gendry and Jon in private. They are summarily forbidden from mentioning her presence any where.

Lord Royce arrived two weeks later along with lord selwyn Tarth. Jon and Sam could sense some thing is wrong, but they waited with a gracious patience that Gendry did not possess. He could not help but feel rest less as if his life is going to snow ball out of proportion.

Then the day came when queen went in to labor. They all went on a hunt with the king. Gendry killed a lion with his war hammer. It was going to kill Jon, Gendry reacted more than calculate and act. He was bathed in blood with the bashed lion's head when King Robert's party caught up to them.

He relished the pride he saw in King's eyes. A feast was prepared in his honor, they dined on lion meat that evening. When they came back, they heard the news. The queen has given birth to three healthy daughters. Gendry walked with the king to queens chambers with the lion pelt.

He saw the surprise, fear and disgust in queens eyes as he gave her the pelt. Robert preened about the pelt and dead lions, then the fire came back in to her eyes. The king and Gendry walked to the princesses chamber, with Lord hand's dinner party joining them en-route.

The king looked at three identical black haired children sleeping in their cribs. Gendry looked at them wondrously. He had not known children are this small. They looked like they could be squashed with a single hand. Then he shuffled, accidentally hitting a pot. It hit the wall with a clang, though he was able to catch it before it can fall, it woke up the princesses.

They all wailed in symphony, crinkling their ridiculously over sized eyes and filling them with tears. Gendry cursed silently. The king stretched out his hands for a child. The nurses brought the children to them, one shew Gendry how to hold a child, placed one in his hands before he can even protest.

'my little sisters.' he thought as he looked at the blue eyes of the child, no different from the other two not even in how moved her hands.

They left the princesses after naming them Alyssa, Bara and Clarette.

Gendry did not think much of the grim faces of Lord hand and king. His first cue came when they did not turn to their chambers, but walked towards the throne room. He looked in askance at Jon, wondering if he knew what this is about, but Jon shook his head.

They reached the throne room fast enough. The king took his place on the throne with a grim demeanor. He never looked more the king. Few moments later, high septon stumbled in to the room.

Gendry recalled what happened next more like it it happened to a different person than him. Even now, it felt more like a dream rather than reality.

The king disinherited Joffrey, myrcella and Tommen from their birth right by name. He legalized Gendry, he is to be the reagent for any blue eyed black haired child from queen if one is born. He is Prince Gendry Baratheon from to day onwards, first in line to throne till queen Cersei births a blue eyed black haired child. Sandor Cleagane will revoke his vows as jofferey's sworn sword, will instead be Gendry's. All present attested and signed with their sigils.

Lord Royce is to be reagent for Robin Arryn, until he is of twenty five years age, or first three years of his rule, which ever comes later. Harold Hardyng is adopted and named Harold Arryn, same rules applying to him. Ser Brynden Blackfish left with a summons for Harry, while Jon and Sam shared the same daze as him.

"Good night, your highness." Jon said as Gendry turned to his room.

"Good night, my lord." Gendry parroted back just as he learned.

They both turned to their respective destinations. Gendry whirled and caught Jon's arm just as he is about to leave.

"Call me Gendry. You can't call me highness ever again. Please don't. I beg you." he said desperately.

Princes did not have friends. They have sworn swords, golden knifes and unsound minds. Gendry did not want to end up like Jofferey or king Robert.

* * *

Spoilers:

Just because I am lazy to write about this stuff, I will write it here.

Baratheon princesses have no big role in this story.

Yep, Jaime's cursed to commit incest till end of times.

Gendry is one and half year younger than Jon.

Robb is going to be paired with Val, I am not gonna write it unless some one absolutely requests it.

A time line clearing will come up next chapter, but that's going to take long time.

Yes, our Lyanna is a Targaryen, she is going to find many more things through her dreams.

Freya's power is to control fire, like an elemental. She also has the same power of magi's like the one Daenerys burns.

Robb is going to stay wee bit cooler than Jon all the time till the end. He may or may not die, I am still taking requests on that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary : **

One fine day, a man called Gerald Reyne, his daughter Freya Reyne arrive at Winterfell, with a proposition to Ned Stark for Jon Snow's hand. Ned does not agree immediately, fearing ulterior motives on Reyne's end. Freya Reyne wears a veil to hide her appearance. After few inquiries, Lord Reyne's promise he will not instigate any thing against Lannisters, Ned reluctantly agrees to leave the decision to Jon and Freya. Freya and Theon do not get along, owing to his disparaging remarks at Jon and Freya's sharp rebuttal.

Jon while initially wary of Freya, warms up to her in time. Thinking perhaps he would not get another chance to marry any one, agrees to marry her. Freya reveals her self, she is a beautiful girl despite every one's guesses to the contrary. Meanwhile, due to a blunder of one of the raiders, Randyll Tarly learns Ned stark is considering a noble match for his bastard. Having lost a bet to the same raider, he sends a contingent of bastards under the command of his son Samwell Tarly as a gift to Jon Snow, which is an insult in disguise.

Meanwhile, the book of lineages inspires a game in winterfell of trying to guess off-springs characteristics from the ones provided by parents. Before Jon can guess, Freya stops wearing veil. How ever, Robb, who's ever more curious, asks for help from Renly Baratheon, Jon Arryn and his own mother. When she can not make proper sense of Jon's features, Catalyn starts to observe him more. As a result, one fine day, out of the blue, she notices his features, while different in colors, resemble Targaryens. Her doubt grows, her suspicions are confirmed by Benjen Stark.

Ned and Catalyn have a row from the matter. Catalyn is devastated when she learns Ned has heard her prayers to grant death to baby Jon. She collapses when she finds Ned only returned to their marriage bed in the early days to stop her from poisoning Jon. Slowly, Ned and Catalyn start to rebuild their relation ship. Catalyn allows Jon to be legitimized. Lysa Tully, who has just arrived does not like the feeling of harmony in Stark family, works time and again to undermine it.

The contingent of bastards arrive at North. Lord Stark sees the insult, how ever, he deems it too trivial to respond with force. Freya then suggests Lord Stark pass a law, allowing bastards to call them selves by the house name, as long as they wear a bar sinister. Lord Stark agrees, Seeing the brilliance of such political move. As a result, high septons force king to allow the same rule. All Baratheon Bastards in kingslanding are exposed as a result. Almost all of the king's bastards die.

Six months since Reyne's arrival, one and half years to go till wolve's discovery at this point.

In kingslanding, a little girl called Vaella is chased by the gold cloaks. Gendry, who is passing by, helps her escape, only to be confronted by her armed older sister. Before they can leave the place, Arryn soldiers arrive, trying to Bring last of the Baratheon Bastards to safety. Gendry is then informed of his parentage, is forced to quit is apprentice job. The older sister of Vaella Baratheon is proven to be a Stark Bastard, almost a clone of Lyanna Stark, only prettier. Fearing king will act irrationally upon knowing her, Jon Arryn hides her. He also makes sure Gendry and Vaella are given right kind of education. Jaime Lannister accidentally sees Lyanna, informs of her existence to Cersei. Cersei demands she be punished. Jaime agrees to the job, so that Cersei doesn't hire some one worse yet.

Renly Baratheon doubts royal children are not Robert's after he reads book of lineages. He plants a hallucinogenic(judgement hindering) drug used for recreational sex in Queen's wine, in an attempt to catch her lover. After drinking it, Queen seduces Lancel Lannister, while Jaime rapes Lyanna after threatening her with her sister's life. The morning after, king discovers queen and Lancel in queen's chambers. He is furious, but eventually Jaime talks him out of his rage by convincing Lancel is not old enough to lie with a woman, cersei is known for trying to play doll with any one while drunk. The king reluctantly let's them live, but not with out repercussions.

The queen is confined to maiden vault. Robert, looking at how he is made fool of, is determined to take reigns of ruling. He issues a command to bring all his bastards to palace, only to find almost all of them are dead, save for the one's who did not remain in kingslanding. He sends word every where else to bring in Baratheon Bastards to kingslanding. In the same time, Varys gives them tip peter baelish is trying to kill a girl. The girl is found out to be Ingrid Rykker, another Baratheon bastard, who accuses master of coin of calling king a idiot, and allowing him to fuck his own daughter purposefully. In rage, king kills peter. Ingrid is given all that belongs to Peter.

Robert indirectly blames Cersei for all his troubles. He has her forcefully drinking whoresbane, a drug that facilitates pregnancy three fold. He takes her forcefully. Jaime Lannister blames Cersei's troubles on Lyanna Stark, thus he tries to inflict the same pain on her as Cersei is going through. Robert sends for Tyrion Lannister to serve as master of coin. He cleans out capital methodically of the Lannisters, any other corrupted factions. He takes a personal interest in Gendry's martial education even going so far as to spar with him few times.

In North, Lord Stark orders a survey of the land to find a suitable place to give to Jon and Freya. Jon leaves on an expedition to white mountains. The journey turns perilous, resulting in Jon having to wait out a pregnant shadow cat in a tree for a day and half. A mountain lion arrives after birth. The shadow cat has just given birth underneath the tree, it takes all of it's litter but two. one too small and one too large kitten. Jon notices then that the kitten is not a cat at all, but a lion cub. Then he realizes the mountain lion on the other side has come for it's cub. He also realizes if the lion crossed over to his side, he will not leave alive. There's a land slide because of the fallen tree, the lion jumps saving the cub, finding it's footing barely. It remains hanging at cliff side with cub supported on it's face.

Jon, in a crazy fit,promises the lion to look after the cub if it leaves him alive. He actually throws a rope down, brings the cub back up. The lion, which could have climbed up, doesn't do so, but crosses to other side. Jon and the red lion stand facing each other. In mysterious manner, Jon understands the lion is going to trust him to take care of the cub. It is for that reason it doesn't kill him. He sets out on journey to return back to the camp. The lion cub wails day and night, disturbing every one's sleep, but Jon protects it. He meets up with Lord Stark's men, who have come to search for his body, protects the cub till he reaches winterfell.

During the time Jon is lost, he is mistakenly announced dead. Lord Reyne urges Freya to leave with him to free cities at the news, but Freya doesn't want to. Freya, unbeknownst to every one, is a magi and sorceress. She has the ability to control fire, but the ability is very shaky. When she intends to light a fire, she sets house on fire. With out her emotional training inflicted on her by her father, she is a walking talking time bomb. The initial motive for Reynes to marry Starks is because they believe there's magic in Stark blood. Gerald Reyne thinks the ice in Stark blood can give freya enough control over the fire.

Freya hardens her heart, has Starks performing a fake asshai marriage ritual embedded with a blood magic ritual to bind her powers by stark blood. the ritual marries her to a house rather than a single person in it. It gives her enough control over fire. She is determined to stay in Jon's home even if he is gone, for the love she bore him. She stays despite her father's Reyne loves his daughter dearly, thus, he lets her do as she pleases. Robb, thinking Freya his responsibility now, tries to get close to her. Freya, thinking she can not disobey Stark heir with out repercussions, does not stop him, yet, does not reciprocate either. It is during this time Jon and Lord Stark return.

Freya, seeing Jon's determination to save the lion cub, finds a blood magic ritual to bind the animal to her through the power of Starks. All Stark children participate in it, but the younger ones are not told what it really is. When flame(lion cub) is successfully bound to her, she feels flame's pain, identifying the cub's problem. They pull it's nails out, after that, the cub is normal in every other way. It is during this time Freya realizes that Stark blood has far more magic in it than they have imagined and flame is a creature of ice to such magnitude, Her control on fire is absolute. She tries to break the sword in asshai fashion to dissolve the marriage ritual, finds to her chagrin she can't break it.

She realizes it is because of Robb's lingering feelings. In any magical agreement, the deal can only be broken with mutual aggrement. She catches Robb, informs him she has no feelings for him. Robb, in a fit of anger, envy and disillusionment, asks to accompany Lord Reyne on his journey to free cities to retrieve Freya's dowry. Lord Reyne agrees very reluctantly. Meanwhile, Jon presents Freya with a sparkling stone he found in the ravines of hell holes. Freya realizes it's red diamond, the stone of eternal fire, in which she can store any amount of fire and magic.

She decides then and there to campaign to have white mountains as their home. With Robb's departure, Jon has to take the mantle of heir to the north. Theon is green with envy, Jon is finding it is a surprisingly burdensome position. Either way, he has his hands full. A fleet is to be constructed in Jon's name, stony shore to be rebuilt fit to be a lord's seat. Jon successfully delegates most of these to the reach Bastard Army who are quite loyal to him by now. Lord Stark has also sent for skilled men from capital, Jon Arryn responds back now asking Jon Stark him self to come and choose the men.

Ned is surprised, but sends Jon to the capital. Upon arriving at the capitol, Jon finds the situation volatile. Tension between all factions too thick and only building up. Tyrion Lannister is in kingslanding as master of coin, he is doing all he can to salvage throne's debt. The queen is in prison in all but name. Jon Arryn invites him to stay, Jon accepts, for he wants to figure out what's happening. Gendry and Jon become fast friends, Jon Arryn doubly approving of their friendship.

Lyanna is a seer. With her dreams, she figures her mother is shaena Targaryen, or shaena Blackfyre, to be correct, a bastard daughter of Tywin Lannister and Rhaella Targaryen. With her dreams, she figures out some of the past of Jaime Lannister, that he has at least liked Lyanna to an extent though it's not love. She still wears blindfolds when her nightly visitor comes to visit her, in an act of defiance. She internally resolves to not to set her eyes on him unless he is dead. She slowly starts recruiting men and women in Arryn household, she has just enough to kill him and get rid of the body when she is called in to a meeting with Jon Arryn.

Jon Arryn inquires about malaise Rykker, a dead woman. Malaise Rykker is a herbalist in name, a poison vendor underneath that. She has the best poisons, and most exotic ones. The poison Lyanna intends to use that night is bought from Malaise Rykker. Fearing her plot discovered, Lyanna calls it off. It is this night queen gives birth to three blackhaired babes, all female. The Baratheon princesses are celebrated accordingly. As soon as the children are born, their features confirmed, king calls for a secret meeting and legitimizes Gendry. Gendry is shaken up by the news, he turns to Jon for support.

At the same time, in Free cities, Lord Reyne and Robb's adventures continue. Robb is happy to just stay put and explore bravos. Yet, when they go to pentos, his adventure bug bites, as Lord Reyne leaves him to his own devices. Lord Reyne is in pentos trying to find a party to retrieve dragon eggs from temples of asshai. He sees that Jon Stark has given his daughter a red lion, thus, he must give him a dragon in return as a wedding gift. He has three enchanted bracelets that allow some one to enter Asshai. He recruits Dario Nahaeris for the job. He gives the bracelets to Dario, gives him all control over who he hires and such, leaves to volantis to conclude his business. Dario tries to recruit members by going to inns, at one such in, Robb stumbles on him, agrees to be his partner.

Thus, Dario, Robb and a translator set off to Asshai. The translator leaves as soon as they reach red temple. Robb and Dario eventually find Dragon eggs, but as soon as they take them, shadow warriors come upon them trying to kill them. They both run, finding refuge, looting few more spoils in form of some valyrian steel and wyvern eggs. They try to wait out shadow warriors but it doesn't work. They try to make a dash for it, they are cornered in a big room with skeletons, which clearly spells out their fate. Robb accidentally stumbles on a blade with out hilt there, cuts a shadow with that sword, even as the sword cuts in to his flesh. The shadow disintigrates.

Dario is surprised, for he has tried pulling the same sword earlier, but was unable to. He does not mention any of this to Robb, but tries to fit a dragon bone hilt he has found on to the sword. It fits surprisingly well. They then fight their way out, with Robb killing shadows, Dario covering for him. They stumble on coastline from one of the exits, there they camp till they are found by company of rose. Company of rose has made a deal with Lord Reyne, to allow Robb be their commander in return for his transportation from asshai.

Robb becomes their leader, he surprisingly wins all the battles he is supposed to loose. The company of rose, at the end of the contract, swears their allegiance to prince Robb Stark, as they call him, despite his protests. Meanwhile, Dario gives only one dragon egg to Lord Reyne, a creamy white one with golden specs, For Robb had already taken the green one as recompense for his troubles. Dario offers the treasures he brought from the temple in recompense for being unable to deliver the remaining eggs. Lord Reyne accepts under the condition Dario or any of his line will retrieve remaining dragon eggs for Lord Reyne. Dario agrees.

Robb is sufficiently chided by Lord Reyne for his hot headed ness, promises not to go adventures any more. They set off to astapor, from whence, they plan to sail to Bravos, eventually to white harbor from there. Robb, seeing Northmen and wildlings caught by slavers, wants to free them. Lord Reyne disagrees. Robb doesn't listen to him, during night, he frees the men, flees with one of Lord Reyne's ships. He looses his course and lands in hard home. He challenges reigning leader to single combat, wins in a single move, by cleaving of his skull and the giants skull he wears in half. The wild lings call him wolf king, he settles in hardhome momentarily to repair his ship, eventually set sail to white harbor. Lord Reyne gives chase from bravos.

**Not mentioned in Story or summary: **

Lysa Tully is sent to Catelyn Stark along with Robin Arryn when Jon first receives the letter from Robb stark, inquiring about any of his father's paramours and book of lineages. He suspects that Robin is not his son. He wanted to inquire discretely, thus he sends to catelyn.

Catelyn Stark allows Jon to be legitimized after she figures out he is Rhaegar's son. It is written some where in the story. Jon is torn between Stark and Reyne name, as the initial betrothal agreement is for him to be adopted as a Reyne upon marriage.

Tommen and Vaella will be sent as companions to Shireen, if I haven't written it, I'l write it some time.

The initial killing of Baratheon Bastards is instigated by Cersei, fearing now the specific children come out, her secret may be noticed.

Jaime being out of character:

I think I explained it some where, but I will again. Jaime is a naive boy full of wool in his head when he is accepted in to Aerys Targaryen's service. The servitude it self is more than rude shock to him, but the cruelty and madness of king breaks him inside. His coping mechanism is Cersei. Thus, he becomes all the more attached to her, even so, there are some secrets he keeps to him self, for he fears Cersei's wrath if he speaks them out loud.

Over time, Cersei becomes his Anchor. Yet, he is not blind to other women. There simply is no one around who can over take his sister in his heart. He is loyal in the first place, then, there's no one around, and there's a pity factor involved with his sister being married to king. So he tries doubly hard to keep cersei happy. But, that anchor is pulled away from him one night.

He latches on to the only thing he can that allows him to keep his life as it is. That is Lyanna Stark. He initially threatens her, half hoping she will call him out on it, but Lyanna believes him. She offers her body freely, now, how much ever he may love his sister, she is imprisoned at this point, for ever unavailable to him. Jaime is in desperate need of some one, on top of that, there's always the fear Robert will depose queen and give this Lyanna her place. More she is spoiled, better for cersei. Thus, he takes up her offer.

Now, Lyanna her self has her own reasons. She is a seer. Her mother's a seer as well. All the seers of Targaryen family, have a limitation on their predictions. It's not about future. Her mother, sees end of whom ever she touches. She has always seen Lyanna's end as raped and murdered. Thus, she based all her daily actions in a manner to prolong Lyanna's life. Even her decision to bear Robert's child is based on that. Lyanna her self, she is the future that is not. She sees past, she sees future paths that can not be traversed any more. She, when she is young, has touched a serial killer accidentally.

Thus, Lyanna's every day dreams are brutal, till the time she touched her mother. Those weren't nice dreams either, filled with Aerys's cruelty, only to people unknown. Her dreams only stopped hen Vaella is born, she touched her sister for the first time. By this time, those dreams already made their mark, Lyanna could only believe in the worst of people. Her only happy dreams are the ones with Vaella in them. That contributes to why she strives so hard to keep her sister alive.

Thus, She expects the same bad dreams to return upon being touched by some unknown man, but all she dreams of is some long dead lords and ladies. Over the course of nine months, with help of her studies, her mothers dairies she figures the truth. Yet, during this time, Lyanna and Jaime's relationship has evolved in to so much more. Even so, she fears worst when queen gives birth, thus, plans to kill him before that happens. In her world, her sister's life is the most important.

At the same time, Lyanna is Jaime's anchor now. For all he likes his sister, he knows she is not kind. Lyanna, even after all the brutality she faced, she is still kind in a detached manner. It gives him peace of mind, he slowly finds him self more and more dependent on her.

Peter Baelish is wooing Malaise Rykker, married her before a year ago. He wanted her poison collection and merchant contacts. He traps her and kills her. This is the reason all his property is given to Ingrid. This poison collection is where he acquires tears of lys. At this point, it is six months to go till wolves are found.

I know there are many OC's in the story, the only ones to play any roles will be Lyanna and Freya.

Any more questions, Ask, I shall append and update this chapter.

Newly asked questions:

Why does Robb want a dragon egg ?: He wants proof of his adventures. When Jon returns from his expedition, he brings a small shadow cat kitten along with flame, which is called lyra. his siblings adored the little kitten. it's released in the wilderness later, but Robb wants to show it and brag. what can I say? he's a teenage boy.

is Lysa still at winterfell: yes, still just as hated, but a bit more accustomed.

tintin331: Yep, I understand why it's a bit hard to understand. I created her on a random whim, I had a whole story line plotted out for her. Then some one said "too many ocs". You see, I hate OC's. Yet, I am increasing their number in my story, it's a common mistake authors do, I am going to fall in the same pit. then, I gave that up, for it was unformed and utterly totally bullshit any way with way too many dragons and such, I given up that line because I could not create an end.

In this particular Story, Lyanna's back ground is like this.

Once upon a time, Aerys Targaryen went around bragging he had Joanna Lannister before her husband does or some thing similar. In response to that, Tywin Lannister ensured Rhaella is pregnant by him. The resultant babe is shaena Targaryen. In my story at least, aerys does not see her. her death is faked and she is spirited away and raised in a mansion in kingslanding. she grows up comfortably rich. she realizes her ability to see people's deaths as she grows up. one fine day, when Brandon Stark comes to capital, she sees him, a really short and torrid affair ensues between them. Lyanna snow is the result of that liason. with Brandon Stark's death, she truly understands her power to see people's deaths, that closer the person is to her, more control she can exhibit in delaying it.

Lyanna is born, from the moment Lyanna is born, Shaena can see she is going to murdered, be it with a small knife by a servant boy when she is five or any such. she keeps removing the obstacles to her daughter's continued existence. She emotionally trains Lyanna to be indifferent to sex, and teaches her more of men's pursuits such as sword fighting and business. over the time, she increases her own holdings by marrying rich merchants who are about to die. it's not a hard thing to do for shaena with her beauty. when Lyanna is ten, she sees a particularly bad outcome for Lyanna, she almost runs, literally snatches Lyanna away from the clutches of a serial killer.

Lyanna usually resents her mother for the amount of control she places on her, but from that day onwards, as she sees diferent people get tortured and murdered every day in her dreams, she understands her mother's fear. from then on, she does as her mother wants. one day, Lyanna mentions to her mother she has dreamed of her mother married to Robert Baratheon, and that she had a pretty child with her. When her mother asks if she wants a sister, Lyanna says yes. Thus, Shaena works relentlessly to gain entry in to the court, eventually manages it by bribing few men, allowing her self in as a whore for Robert. Eventually, she becomes pregnant with vaella. with Vaella's birth, she stops dreaming of Lyanna's death.

Vaella is kind of well known as Robert Baratheon's bastard even though Shaena never makes any mention of it. when cersei gives the command to kill all bastards, eventually, shaena's place is attacked too. she fights, her men hold of some, giving opportunity for vaella and Lyanna to run. Vaella runs in to gendry who hides her, Lyanna literally stumbles on them by giving chase, as you know, rest is history.

Why do I call Lyanna a stark when she's bastard: remember the bastard law passed some time ago? she calls her self snow when she first comes in, but Jon Arryn let's her wear bar sinister and call her self a stark.

Why didn't she kill Jaime sooner? : first, because she hasn't a mechanism in place to dispose the body. a death in redkeep is investigated, hell even absence from the job in redkeep is investigated. she wanted to make sure she has a clear escape route before she killed Jaime. Later - she realized he isn't a monster. she liked the sex, Jaime is a fount of information once the deed is done. he is useful, so she keeps him alive contemplating may be tomorrow.

Guest: by others, if you mean white walkers, I have some story line plotted for there as well. I am not gonna reveal it yet, as it's going to count as spoilers at this point.

Is Jaime a rapist?: not when he is in his right mind. You see, the thing between him and Lyanna is complex. he has seen her, ordered by Cersei to make her suffer. Now, our Lyanna is dropdead gorgeous. his fantasies ran wild, but he never takes action. then, Renly Baratheon puts adlum, a drug that removes all inhibitions and reduces your ability to make any proper decisions. he acts out on one of his fantasies. remember, by this time, he already blames her for cersei's trouble, the rebellion it self, his bad to worse kingsguard position.

what about second time?: he goes in there just to make her drink moon tea. drinking it twice is bad for women, so she refuses. his idea is to threaten her and come back with out any action. remember, this is westeros, a well placed threat prevents a thousand crimes. so, he threatens her sufficiently. Lyanna, always believing in worst of people, having only a single thing to protect, still ignorant of sex for all her torture dreams, offers her body. had she been ugly, Jaime would have laughed and walked away. but fact of the matter is he had been thinking about her past week, you just don't reject when a goddess offers her body for free. he doesn't want to go again next day, but when cersei is cut off from him, and Lyanna is so easily available, he can't resist or some thing like that. that's woolly, isn't it?

I will take any requests at this point, though I may or may not write in. Some one requested a lemon for Jon and Freya. one is in the making, not next chapter, but soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17

I wonder why people un-follow this story?

Usually when they do, there's a certain part of it that they don't like, or authors attitude. I always see those leaving and wonder which it is. It would be nice to know that..

I am still looking for betas – gods, any number of re-reads, and I always find a new mistakes with my own story. Can you believe I mis-spelled 'sun' as 'son'? Can't fix it immediately as that's out of editing time limit. I have a chapter copy, but I bet it had far more mistakes than the one published. I don't like re-reading, mostly because every time I re-read, I change a little.

I must have mentioned this anecdote some time ago some where else as well. Once upon a time – very long long long ago, when I was a child, I drew a picture of Jesus for my art project. I'm not christian, it was on some propaganda thing they are passing around, I copied it for art project. When I finished, my art teacher looked at my work and exclaimed. "My, what a beautiful piece of work. Perhaps, we can white out that beard, and present this as monalisa. After all, that sounds more impressive."

I write exactly same way. I always forget eyebrows, or too lazy to paint the beard black enough.. some thing such. Do remind me if any of you notice such mistakes. The very obvious and annoying ones, I will fix immediately. Rest, as soon as I find a happy medium.

Onwards with the story.

* * *

That night, both Jon and Gendry slept fitfully. They broke their fast with Lyanna stark under the ever looming presence of Sandor Cleagane. Lyanna stared at both of them questioningly, but they avoided her gaze just as she thought they are about to give in. Once Vaella is taken away for her lessons, Lyanna rounded on them.

"For oldgod's sake, what is it?" she growled at them, holding them by the arm.

They both whimpered at the same time, albeit in a manly and soundless manner. Then tried to push one another forward with their glances. Finally, realizing Gendry will never tell no to Lyanna no matter what, Jon gave in.

"We can not tell you, Lyanna." Jon said quickly, avoided her gaze afterwards.

Lyanna sighed internally.

"Look at me. Both of you." She commanded.

They both looked at her, Gendry almost begging with his eyes not to press him any more.

"Gendry, you are my baby sister's big brother. I know you think I do not like you, it is not so. I do not know you as much as I would like to. I fear for Vaella, it has made me wary of any one she becomes close to. You are as much my family, as she is yours. You can come to me any time. We take care of our family, regardless of who they are." she told him. What ever was making Gendry very skittish, he seemed to have calmed down with those words.

She turned to Jon.

"the same applies to you. We may not have known each other for long, but same blood flows in our veins. What ever is troubling you, my door and ears will always be open to you."

She paused and looked between both of them. They both have calmed down.

"That applies to both of you." she told them firmly. They both nodded in answer.

Lyanna leaned in and kissed their foreheads.

"Have a good day, lads." she told them ruffling both of their hair before exiting the room.

Gendry touched the place she kissed like he couldn't believe it happened. His lips split in to a smile with out any prompting. A small smile was playing on Jon's lips.

"Come on Jon, training awaits." Gendry spoke, hitting Jon's arm with his wrist.

Jon smacked his hand in to Gendry's stomach in response. The boys both exited the room, tussling with each other.

"You will be on your ass this day." Gendry said playfully.

"Dream on, Gendry." Jon responded back with equal ferocity.

Soon, they were involved in a spar, forgot all about yesterday for all of fifteen minutes. Hound watched from the sidelines silently, along with Barristan Selmy, the kings-guard for prince Gendry.

* * *

Robb looked about the motley crew of men and women around him. These shores are basically two small huts, a plethora of tents. Men and women just move about in large groups, hunt for food. This can not go on for long, he knew.

Luckily, one of the north men he freed is a smith, a shitty smith, in his own words, but a smith none the less. With some effort, they had a rudimentary forge going, but fire wood is hard to find.

They are both blessed and cursed in their luck. There are large iron ore mines near hard home, but you have go in to caves. Hell, you can pick a rock there, and probably melt it straight in the forge. How ever, There are no men to move those rocks. There are no instruments to dig those rocks with.

They have a rudimentary kiln going to produce charcoal. Wildlings fussed and cussed like bitches on moon-blood till Robb applied the same principle he did on the boat. He went to the loudest protester, cleaved off his head with a single swing. Things ran remarkably smooth after that, though not as smooth as he is hoping for.

The wood is lot harder to cut, so they had collected the fallen trees first. Which are wet or rotten some time. The men grumbled all the way, but not so loudly any more. They could not cut or dig the bigger rocks, so Robb had the children and women carry few of the smaller rocks, enough to make few axes, hoes, shovels and spears.

The first axes, like the smith said, were bad. Yet, they are of better quality than the weapons wildlings had. The smith had few apprentices by this time, they found new and better methods to do some thing or other each day. They made a giant plow after few days, Robb painstakingly sweet talked a giant in to farming for him.

He had to teach a lot of it to giant step by step, but a mammoth and a giant plow worked like a charm on the what little tillable field they can find. He had one bag of milkgrass sown there, prayed to old gods to let the plant be as hardy as it's advertised and grow in the harsh weather of hardhome.

Whether the gods heard his prayer, or because the days are warm enough, the plants grew. Robb has never been more happier after landing in this god forsaken land. He solved the first problem in the way of his return. With in another month, the milk grass grew taller than the giants and bore seeds.

The wildlings are ecstatic upon seeing it. More and more animals came by in search of food, they never lacked for food these days. They harvested the grass, made few more ploughs and set few more interested giants and mammoths to work. The second and third crops are not as good as the first, but if there's one thing abundant on the farside of wall, it's land.

They were able to haul few more of iron ore to hard home, Robb had the first of the long houses built. They searched far and wide for the wood to make the ship, work on it is slow going, for they had to rely a great deal on guess work, you can not go out on sea with a ship you are not sure is going to hold it to the very end.

So, Robb waited at hardhome, hoping against hope some one will come for him from the north soon enough. They fought one clan or another each and every day, but with a bit of luck and sound strategy, Robb always managed to win. The men respected him, he commanded them well. While It's not a great life, it was a comfortable one. It all changed the day he met Mance Rayder.

Perhaps, the same can be said of Mance Rayder, the fate of wildlings, even the fate of westeros when king beyond the wall met wolf king. Not that Robb is a king in any sense of the word. Either way, the two met. Had it been wildling chieftan, Rayder perhaps would have been able to either charm them or beat them. Robb listened to all Mance had to say, turned him away politely.

Mance, to his credit, did not accept defeat immediately. He asked to stay with Robb's group for ten days, so he did. During the time, he noticed the as of now mild technological advancements that are happening at hardhome, if they can even be called such. The giants started tilling with giant ploughs on the ninth day. They sown milkgrass.

On that day, Mance decided there is no way to sway Robb save for him to see wights and walkers with his own eyes. Thus decided, he met Robb on tenth. He informed Robb how fire kills wights and nothing can kill walkers. He asked Robb to think on why his ancestors haven't just conquered beyond the wall if wildling are the only thing beyond the wall. Robb nodded solemnly, sent Mance on his way.

Even so, with Mance's arrival, Robb understood how big the land beyond the wall is. Already, his soldiers are facing one war a day. They are winning each war they faced, even so, he is surprised by the number of people he had encountered. He could see how no king beyond the wall ever won against a stark, at the same time, he realized how big of a threat wildling can pose under leadership of Mance.

The days at hardhome moved forward. They are no where near to repairing their ships. Yet, they are able to produce clay bricks, charcoal and an odd pottery. It filled Robb with an odd sort of pride to see these people, who are so distrusting of him few days ago become loyal to him now.

With loyalty came whispers and suggestions. More and more men asked him why he did not steal a woman. At times, Robb even had to deal with the odd woman who entered his chambers to steal him. Wildling women are remarkably good fighters. Thus, After a lot of deliberation, Robb decided to steal Mance's sister-in-law.

He pretended his best the decision has nothing to do with how beautiful she is. It's sheer politics, he told him self. Even though marriage alliances is a foreign concept to wildling, favoring their kin is not. Thus, the only marriage with even remote advantage is the one with king beyond the wall's sister-in-law. If she is the prettiest and sexiest female around, that's just coincidence.

Thus decided, he set out on his journey to steal her. Traveling inland inspired new respect for wildling all over in his mind. Some one who survived this land for more than thousands of years must be some tough men and women, he thought to him self. He is alone with nothing but his thoughts and landscape as he understood the meaning of his own house words all the more again. Winter is coming, indeed.

He entered Val's tent just as it became twilight. She was polishing her spear, she arched her eyebrow at him when she saw him.

"If you turn around and leave, I will let you go in peace, wolf king." she said as she continued polishing her spear.

For the next few minutes, there's nothing but the swishing sounds in the tent as val continued her weapon care. Finally, she had enough.

"Guess I will be having a new wolf-pelt." she said as she got up and got in her fighting position.

Robb attacked with out much force. After all, he did not want to hurt her. He got a set of blunted daggers just for this purpose. Val and Robb tested each-other's boundaries for the next few minutes as she sent a stab his way, he blocked it with one dagger or another.

He did have his sword on his belt, but he wanted to steal her, not kill her. Hell, he even got blunted dagger's for the express purpose of not scratching her skin by accident. Val has no such limitations. She aimed to kill, thus far, Robb is only keeping her away by the skin of his teeth.

Then, suddenly, she went for a low sweep. Instead of jumping over the spear as he should have done, Robb took a leap forward, let the spear hit his backside. Had he taken the jump he would have been right in way of next stab val sent his way as she changed hands. Instead, the spear is blocked by his body, Val automatically reached out for the other end as if to change hands by muscle memory.

They ended up in a situation where both of val's hands are around Robb's waist. It must be said Val was fast to react and would have gotten out of this pinch had he been but a moment slower, or a wee bit hesitant. Robb's dagger's pommel hit her head just as she is tightening the grip on left end of the spear so as to retreat. He could only hope he did not strike her too hard.

He tied her up as well as he could, carried her away from the tent. He is absolutely sure he is spotted by at least one person of Mance's camp, but they let him be. Mance must have told them to remain in his good graces. Even if it is not so, wildling never fought against a man trying to steal a woman.

Val woke up after two hours. She struggled against ropes like a hell cat. Robb let her be, other than giving her some drink to reduce the headache. Now having lost her energy, val settled to just glare at him darkly.

"Val of the milk water. If you truly hate me, speak now, I will let you go back to your tribe. I will not take a woman against her will." he told her.

Val did not speak, but her glare lessened. Robb waited some more for her to speak up.

"cut these ropes, Wolf-king." Val snapped at him after a while.

"Not unless you promise to not hurt me." Robb told her.

"I will not hurt you." Val told him, even as her eyes promised bloody murder.

"I don't believe you." he told her.

Val smiled her prettiest smile, a smile that belonged in the face of a southron maiden.

"Please, cut these ropes." she asked him.

Robb almost moved to cut the ropes. He stopped him self in the last minute. He is dealing with a pretty wildling girl who has thrown off all the attempts to steal her thus far. She will be far more than a pretty maiden.

"Nope. You can't trick me." he told her and waited her to try more moves.

Val glared at him silently. Assuming she is not going to speak any more, Robb spoke.

"If you do not wish to be my woman, speak now, I will set you free." he told her and waited.

She did not speak. He sighed, started moving again. Whether she decides to be his woman or not, this is no place to stop. Night is going to fall soon, they have to find shelter.

"I am not going back." Val told him firmly.

Robb whirled at the sound of her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked, even as he cursed his own mouth.

"Aye, Wolf-king. You stole me. I am your woman now, just as you are my man." she told him.

Her eyes are quite sincere. Even so, Robb wondered if she is going to kill him in his sleep. He cut her binds any way. It has been a while since he is here. He is thinking by the time they are able to build an actual ship, even one that barely resembled a row boat, he will be thirty. He had to plan for a life on hardhome, as his house words go, winter is coming. Lone wolf dies, while pack survives.

* * *

Freya looked at the shirt she is making. She came across some really dark fabric, which is supposedly charcoal gray. It looked black, she found a red thread which is same color as flame. She already embroidered a red-lion on the shirt, now she sat there, wondering if she should stitch a dire-wolf as well. Arya came in just as she set down her embroidery.

"What are you making?" she asked.

This is a recent development. Freya made her a dress with hidden dagger compartments. She made some daggers to go with the dress as well, all blunted ofcourse. If some one gave little Arya any thng sharp, half the winterfell will be in hospital wing with her penchant for stabbing. Now though, Arya and Rickon did their sword fight with small blades Freya made. Lady Catelyn still hasn't caught on, Freya prayed to every god out there to never let her catch on.

Winterfell felt no less empty than when Jon went away for the first time, how ever, this time around, Freya could feel him to an extent through his connection with Flame. She could tell he is quite upset to day. Some times, in their dreams they met. In fact, it's as if all the Stark children's minds are connected with her through flame. Perhaps that's one reason they haven't been caught by Lady Catelyn yet.

"Mother is coming this way." Arya told her.

This is the third time this happened. All the children instinctively knew where their parents and siblings are. Freya dismissed the first one as fluke, second one as the stark children knowing their siblings too well, but she could not dismiss it any more. She has to either prove it, or disprove it.

"how do you know that?" Freya asked her.

"I just know." Arya told her back.

"Where do you think Rickon is?" she asked.

"Crypts." Arya answered back.

"Bran?"

"Gods, he is climbing again. Mother can see him from the window if she comes in." Arya rushed to the window closing it just as Lady catelyn stepped in to the room.

"Mother!" she greeted her mother breathily.

"What did you do?" Lady Catelyn asked.

There's some thing to be said about a mother's intuition, Freya thought smiling at their antics.

"Nothing." Arya answered, walking back to Freya, sitting down besides her.

"Lady Reyne." Catelyn nodded towards her.

"Lady Stark." Freya answered genially in greeting.

"There are some silk merchants coming to winter-fell. We can take a look to see if there's any thing that catches your fancy. This would be a good time to start working on the wedding gown." she told Freya.

Freya colored a little, for she hadn't thought of that at all. Jon was to blame. He told her if he is going to wed her, he most probably might prefer her not wearing any thing at all most of the time. That particular thought did not go away from her mind how many ever times she tried to forget it. She nodded and joined Lady Catelyn.

"You should come too, Arya. We have to choose your dress as well." Lady Catelyn told her.

"I don't want a dress." Arya grumbled.

"Come now Arya. I will make your dress and all the the ornaments to go with it." Freya told her, winking at her.

She had to give credit to the little one. For all her eight years, she understood what Freya left out perfectly.

"Really?" Arya asked her with eyes shining with hope.

"Yes." Freya nodded in answer.

"Come on, let's go." Arya said pulling at their hands as she rushed towards the great hall.

"How ever did you get her to be that enthusiastic about a dress?" Lady Catelyn asked her.

Freya turned at her, and smiled at her showing all her teeth.

"A secret." she whispered in to Lady's ears, even as she started running behind Arya to join in her rush to great hall.

Lady Catelyn just shook her head at their antics, as she walked at an increased pace to the great hall.

* * *

Freya walked in to godswood with Bran in tow. She bribed him with glass marbles, which are quite rare in north seeing as glass is expensive. She create around twenty every day trying to practice her fire manipulating ability.

She sat down in front of the tree, settling nicely in it's roots. She had bran sitting in her lap, with his legs folded. She held his hands with her own, opened them, placed them on her lap.

"Now Bran, close your eyes and forget all about the world. Thank of nothing, and let the world be. If you are doing this correctly, you will start seeing colored threads in front of you." she told him even as she started her eyes and started forgetting about the world, focusing only on magic.

It's a dangerous thing, looking at and touching magic. If there is a malevolent spirit, it will see you just as much as you are seeing it. If you can harm it in some way, the spirit can harm you just as much.

The wold slowly fell away from her. She could feel the thrumming magic around her, all shades of blue, gray and a thin, oh so thin red. She has assumed there's no fire to draw from in winter lands, but this is a revelation. For the first time, Freya understood how powerful she her self is.

She had done the exact same exercise in kingslanding once. It was all sparkles of red and black around her. In fact, she tried calling the red, which is fire magic to her. All the red sparkles moved towards her in a wave, then she has become so frightened, she wanted them to go away.

It is only later she learned she has set fire to their house. Her father rescued her from the burning house. One of the knights burned down in the fire. Her father kept her in veil after that, to stop people from asking uncomfortable questions such as why she is not hurt.

As she looked at the magic, slowly she became aware of Bran. There's a gray green patch, which is connecting slowly to the red of weirwood tree, slightly morphing the blue and gray around her. Freya watched the scene apathetically, slowly raising her hand and placing it on the green silhouette of Bran.

Then suddenly, she wasn't looking at monochrome vision any more. She is looking at snow, so much snow, it made the storms at winter-fell look like a breeze. Freya shivered with out knowing. She looked around, saw to her surprise Bran is there with her.

"Can you see me Bran?" she asked, surprised. She had never heard of any magic such as this. She had, as a child trained for some time in volantis, under the tutelage of grand mages. There were children who can control fire, water, air and some times even earth. But those abilities are limited, nothing more than being able to go an extra mile.

On the day Freya did the same meditation exercise, the hall they were in is lit with fire. Eventually they were able to put the fire out, but the instructors started acting strangely after that. Her father pulled her out, they went on a trip in the middle of night. Now that she thought back, she understood that her father ran with her before the triarchs or worse, red priests could get their hands on her.

How ever, even among all these, she hadn't heard of magic like this. She kicked the snow at her feet lightly. It was like her feet is air. The snow only ever shifted a little, that too, like when wind blows at it. She looked at Bran, saw his attention is else where.

She looked at him and saw that it is Robb, sleeping in furs. There is a man with a weapon raised as if to kill him. Freya's mind went blank for a moment, then responded with unadulterated fury. She thought back to the fire burning in her forge. Pulled all the red there, hurled it towards the man who's about to kill Robb. The Man caught on fire, burned to ash in a remarkably fast time.

Bran just stood there, with his eyes wide open. They both calmed slowly, even as Freya knelt down and hugged Bran. They both ran to Robb and tried to wake him, but they couldn't touch him for the life of them. It is after twenty slaps Freya realized why not.

"This is a dream." she told Bran. Though it by no means felt like a dream.

"We need to wake Robb." Bran answered back, shaking him.

Freya disagreed. What ever this magic is, it is visibly taking it's toll on Bran. They need to go from here. There is a mounting feeling of dread in the air, as if danger is coming towards them from all corners.

"Robb is not here Bran." she told him as she pulled him away from Robb.

"We need to go back to winterfell. Think of winterfell, Please Bran." she begged him.

Bran is tearing up and panting at the same time.

"Robb is not here?" he asked doubtfully.

Freya nodded frantically.

"He is in essos, with my father. It is sunny there, with golden sand. We are in a dream Bran, we need to go back to winterfell." she told him.

Bran nodded in answer. She held his hand as they both closed their eyes and thought of winterfell.

It felt like coming up from drowning. Freya breathed in large gulps of air. It is only after few seconds passed she realized what is wrong. Bran is not waking up. His eyes are rolled back in his head, he is breathing, but how much ever she shook him, he did not wake.


	18. Chapter 18

To the reviewer who said " they all must have died waiting for updates..":- about the readers of this fanfic ~ I am dedicating this chapter to you.

No great reason for not doing updates.. I realized I have started this as saccharine sweet love story, and from that I tried to morph it in to diabolical drama. I needed to be at a certain macabre mood in order to write, which I was missing. Some how, that comment made me laugh and as a thanks to that, here's a new chapter. Hope I can finish this in a single shot.

As usual, I am a little drunk. I still sincerely advise you to adhere to legal drinking age. To beer and bad mood!..

On it goes...

* * *

Freya felt afraid for the first time since coming to winter-fell. The castle responded to her magic. Heat became so unbearable in winter-fell that servants kept windows open during night. No less than four cooks have burned their hands because of accidents with fires. There couldn't have been a worse time for Jon and her father to be missing.

For the first time in a long while, she has let her self feel, now she is paying price for her laxness. She couldn't get back to her trained state of calm no matter what. Her emotions are going out of control, last time this happened, she has burned a knight alive along with her house. If not for her father's steadfast mien, kingslanding would have burned that day.

She can not burn her in-law's home that way. She has only two options now. Either become exhausted and weak enough to forget every thing and sleep like dead, or run as far as possible from winter-fell and hope backlash does not reach winter-fell. First choice is far more pragmatic than the last. Thus, she did the most idiotic thing since her birth. She climbed down the window, the same way Jon used to climb in. It was nerve wreaking, she bet winter-fell's temperature rose up four degrees, but she is out of the castle. She ran for her foundry as soon as her feet touched ground. She melted half the stone in her foundry to dragon glass before her body gave in to exhaustion.

* * *

Gendry did not want to let Jon go. He insisted there are more things to see at kingslanding, more deals to make, more men needed for Lady Lyanna's escort. Jon, seeing as the he had a friend for the very first time, gave in quite easily initially. It was a new world, one which he entered as Lord Stark and received every last benefit that is to be obtained with that name. He loved the attention even if he pretended to dislike it outwardly. Yet that did not last long. He missed home in ways he hadn't known he could miss some thing.

Had Jon been alone, he would have hightailed out of kingslanding as soon as he concluded his business in capitol. Now, he met Gendry. It's like he has found a long lost brother. For all the similarities in their stations, they couldn't be more different in some ways. Jon Arryn showered both of them with fatherly affection openly, which both of them craved with equal hunger. Even so, as days passed he missed winter-fell more and more. Thus when a raven arrived stating Robb's is missing, Jon knew he had to go back.

As much as Gendry did not want to let him go, he knew there is naught to be done at this moment. Jon promised Lyanna to send back a caravan for her as soon as he is able. A great number of men turned out at Jon's farewell. A real surprise had been Tyrion Lannister. Northmen never liked Lannisters, as such, they did not mingle. Jon and Gendry met him on few occasions and found him to be decent company despite his sarcasm. It did help Tyrion doted on all three of the little princesses, almost as much as Gendry does.

"Take care, Jon Stark. Starks never fare well in south. I dearly hope you will prove those rumors to be nothing but hogwash." Tyrion said shaking his hand.

"Aye. Thank you Lord Lannister." Jon said as he climbed on his horse. Tyrion did not look much convinced by Jon's confidence and seem to be stopping him self from saying some thing more. For some reason, Jon felt like Tyrion was really giving him a warning. The words are no more than what needs to be said, so are the actions. How ever, the very event of busy master of coin coming to send off some one equal to a sixth born son is odd. Jon thought on it, but when he couldn't make any sense of it, he discarded that thought as all the paranoia about kingslanding instilled in him by Freya.

They set a fast pace to North. From his father's words, Robb's gone missing while out with his betrothed's father. Bran's some how fallen in to sleep he is not waking from, in the company of his betrothed. His fiance her self is missing while he, the legitimized bastard is in kingslanding, making friends among royals. Once upon a time, he would have been blind to how this all would look to an outsider, or Lady Catelyn. How ever, if there's one thing he learned from Freya and Lord Reyne, it is that other people are not him. Even as he rode from kingslanding towards north, he knew better than to expect a warm welcome back home. What he did not expect at all is to be way laid by Lannister men. In hind sight, he should have expected it. Lord Tywin's very reputation is built on Reyne's extinction, he doubted old lion will suffer rumors of one living passively. Only, Freya and Lord Reyne were expecting assassins at winter-fell, yet that's not what's happened.

It happened when they are almost at the trident. A party of bandits caught up to them. Even though he did not believe in them much, he had taken his lady's warnings to heart, kept a tight watch, more than that, had been on guard. Had it been not so, all of their party would have been dead and worse. Jon had not been idle since the time he returned from white mountains. Coming back from dead, that too, coming back from a battle which has almost been lost only due to his inexperience changes a man. All the battles he has read about as a child, and had been in awe at, are suddenly all too real in his head. He fought every battle as it is his first, thought of countless strategies in to a win or loss. Had he not been as obsessed with the skirmishes, he would not have noticed that they are not bandits at all.

As it were, Jon noticed some thing is utterly wrong for them to be any thing as simple as the bandits as soon as he heard the hoof beats. They are too synchronized. When the party did come in to view, he can tell with one look that they are no bandits. How can he not, with all their matching shiny saddles, matching drab brown rags and most of all, their sparkling new steel. It is clear their plan is to scatter Northmen's party and hunt them. Jon signaled to his men. They moved in to position almost instinctively. He never felt more proud of them than now. Upon his command, they scattered in to the woods in three man groups. Two archers and a rider per each group. Jon assumed as he is going to be the target, the large group is going to follow him, allowing his men who will double back to the group's flank to easily kill stragglers.

It couldn't have worked better. fifty men followed Jon out of a group of seventy, while the rest split in to uneven teams to follow after the scattering groups. Now Jon knew with out doubt the party is here to kill him. He ducked out of the way of arrows, as he urged his horse to go faster. It is a good plan, but any of those arrows could stick him any time. He cursed him self for his self sacrificial tendencies. How ever, they couldn't help it much, he is the best rider in his group, has the fastest horse, plus it seemed the men are bent on killing him any way. His only advantage now is that he knew these path better than men following him, assuming they are not from Riverlands. He urged his horse to jump over the log, from which he knew will be a sharp turn, then it dips in to a small cave which is covered by shrubbery.

Riverland is full of these small hideouts. They are caves formed by fallen logs, washed over mud and over time, they created natural tunnels. The particular one Jon is going to twisted it self up like a conch, opening up on the back of the party of riders. He dearly hoped his men will make it him by then, he would not be able to hold on much longer. The cave echoed with thuds of horse hooves. He thanked gods his horse is as well behaved as she is, for any other horse would have at least nickered or shied away from darkness and the unstable ground. Not his horse. It's chosen by Gendry, who described it as the best combination of dumb idiocy and unmitigated power. Jon wouldn't disagree. This beast is loyal like no other. It is said mountain him self rode a stallion like this.

Jon arrived at the summit sooner than later. It is a sharp downward path from here, then it will be like a pin bend turn, reversing the direction he rode in. He will reach rear of the group in no time. Jon hoped his men has arrived by now, otherwise he will loose all advantage he has gained by putting them in a nice flat land and his men on high ground. No later than a heart beat, he could hear familiar sound of his men's riding. Some of them are spattered with blood, and a little shaken, but all of them are there. Jon couldn't have been more proud of them. Rumors of his bastard army has reached far and wide and a fair few of bastards from kingslanding asked him for a place in his army. They are inexperienced, cocky and most of them young. He couldn't be prouder of them for coming through this alive.

However, right now, he has fifty men to slay and their leader to capture. As any sensible man, he put the archers first. He him self has taken a bow, he may not be a genius with the bow, but he is no slouch either. Thus on they went. They met the party sooner than later. Fifteen men fell with the first volley of arrows, while almost all of men sustained one or other type of injury. Still, fewer than Jon would have liked. There's naught to be done for that now. They both met in a melee of shouts. Jon thought he has heard some one shouting casterly rock, but amidst shouts of his own men, the voice is lost. It is no time to be thinking of such things now. Jon parried a blow that would have taken of his neck, sliced the man's mid section almost on reflex. Blood spattered on his face, shocking him, but he pushed it all away in to a corner and concentrated on staying alive.

Suddenly, he is upon a man who fought with more grace than most men he has come with. Jon engaged him, and with in ten blows, he made the other man drop his sword. He would have killed the man, but he has to know who and why.

"Mercy, My lord, Mercy" the man in front of him groveled.

Jon was in no mood for that. Even with the short time in kingslanding, he knew men of south wont to beg for mercy as easily as they stabbed some one in the back.

"Tie them up." he ordered his men, knocking out the man who's begging him for mercy.

All the men are tied up, when one of the Reach lads gasped at the unconscious man.

"you know him?" Jon asked the boy curiously.

"That's ser Amory Lorch, my lord." the boy whispered to him.

Jon was taken aback at the answer. Yet, at the same time he is relieved. Lannisters are a known enemy, this explained the skittish behavior of Tyrion Lannister. From what he has seen of the little lion, the man's kind, did not take a dishonest route, though he can be sly. Jon assumed that it is his way of warning him, though he would have preferred a clearer message. Be that as it may, this fact provided him with a dilemma.

He can openly accuse of Lorch trying to kill him. His father, with all his honor will demand Ser Lorch's head. Even Jon, who had only heard distant stories of Tywin Lannister could not see the old lion giving in to his father. He also could not assume that old lion is unaware of current state of things with in kingslanding. The queen is in a gilded prison, forced to serve as a brood mare. Gendry, a bastard of king legitimized and rumored to be gearing up to usurp Joffrey. Joffrey him self being sent to Dorne of all places to be fostered, even with all bad blood between Dorne and king. The state of realm is that of a well dried kindling, all waiting for a spark to light it up. He could not become that spark. He can not acknowledge this assault publicly.

"Tell no one of this." Jon whispered harshly in to the boy's ears.

He needs to come up with an idea, and fast too. He has initially thought of crossing the neck through kings road, but it seems he has to go by the sea now. Given Tywin Lannister's quite motivated to kill him, he could only expect more mercenaries. Hell, he could even meet mountain in battle if he lingers long enough. He needs to get in to the north, or out of these men's reach. He will think of what to do with Amory Lorch en-route. What is certain at this point is none of the men are going back any where south. They attacked a north man, they will face northern justice. He only had to make sure if they squealed, it is only in presence or after they are frozen stiff by the wall.

* * *

Freya stayed in her forge. On the third day of her hiding, Tilly found her. From then on, the mute girl stole food and helped her evade the guards. Freya told her it is okay to desert her, but Tilly refused. When ever she can, Freya has looked after the girl, and she will do the same for her lady. On the fifth day or so, Freya was so bored, she sneaked out in to a tunnel near the kitchens, just so she could see and hear people. That is when she heard of Robb's disappearance from Essos. For a moment, her mind went blank, then the despair settled in. She knows how this situation will look like.

She had been going in and out of wealthy households she is a child, quite a number of them has spoken freely in front of her. This is going to look like her father has killed Robb while she has planned on harming Bran. She is sure Lord Stark is honorable enough not to punish her with out proof, but she is not so sure of Lady Stark. Lady Stark loved her children with a fierceness, lately, Lady Arryn has been whispering in her ear about Freya's bad influence on her own children. By now, she is sure that at least one of stark children has told their parents of the little ritual she has performed in the woods. Even so, she did not give her self away. Initially, she is set on living in the forge and waiting out till good news arrived about either Robb or Bran.

After a few days spent in utter agony and self imprisonment in her forge, Freya realized that may not be the best option. Jon will be here soon, he will get me out, she told her self. A dark part of her whispered back, saying Jon is naught but a bastard child. The lord of the house still has one legal heir, Jon is more than likely to be thrown out on her account if he were to stand up for her. This thought became stronger and stronger as the days passed by. Freya knew ship wreaks are not some thing you survived from. Men lost at sea never returned, and even if they did it is after a really long time. She has an explanation for what happened with Bran, but if that is true, Bran is not returning any time soon. She knew from her spying on servants Word is sent to Jon, sooner than later, he will be here. Freya thought her self in circles, cried her self to sleep, most of all, prayed for any god who's listening.

Then one fine day, just the way clouds clear away on a stormy morning to reveal sun, reflecting what is always been there, she came to a realization. She had to confess. Her only chance lay with getting a hearing directly with Lord Stark, even so, she would have to reveal all her dirty secrets, then beg for mercy. He may choose just as well to kill her after her confession, but Jon will survive. Freya knew with out doubt if she were to die upon his father's sword when he is here, Jon will break. That is taking two things he loved away from him, she feared his reaction to such loss. If she were in his place, every dormant volcano would have come alive, bringing apocalypse all to early.

Thus, she sent Tilly with a letter out, for Lord Stark with a rendezvous point. Godswood, in the other words. If she is making a confession to using witchcraft, she will make it in front of the gods to show they don't care about such things. In fact, they them selves might be responsible for Bran's condition. Tilly went to Lord Stark's solar. The guards didn't let her in, yet she did not leave. Eventually, it turned in to a commotion which brought Lord Stark him self out to sort the disturbance. As soon as she saw Lord Stark, she gave the letter to him. Lord Stark tried asking her questions, but gave up after realizing she is a mute.

* * *

If little finger had been alive, Jon's pitstop at Gull town would have turned in to a grave. He would have informed Tywin or Queen, which ever is highest bidder. Fortunately, Baelish is dead, Varys is hedging his bets, as such, nobody cared about where ser Amory went. Old lion would eventually learn of dead guards and missing Lorch. How ever, he never openly acknowledge loss of his knight or seek retribution.

Jon him self wouldn't have thought of this had he not spent time at kings-landing in the company of Tyrion. He now knew there are great many ways to do your duty other than honor. He is a lord now if only in name, and alliances are as important to him as they would be to Robb. Thus, he packed Lorch in a tight little barrel and sent him post haste to Dorne with guards. They are to reveal the identity of their cargo to no one other than prince of Dorne. They are to let him know north has sent them the gift, as an act of good will. After all, prince Oberyn asked to attend his wedding, hopefully, this gift will prevent him from doing any thing nefarious while he's in north.

He immediately set sail from there to white harbor, after all, that's going to be faster than going all the way through the neck. Hopefully, he will hear news of winter-fell from white harbor. Their journey north is as perilous as the captain has warned them a journey on winter-seas will be. Even so, they reached white harbor in good time. Manderlys shew him every bit of hospitality they are to show him, yet, Jon got the feeling they are wary of him. He found out why later on during dinner. Instead of a feast as they are supposed to do when a Stark visits, Lord Manderly prepared usual dinner table. Even that is lavish by northern standards, but Jon is just coming from kings-landing, which is the very definition of grandiose.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Manderly." Jon said, following the usual protocol.

"Think nothing of it, lad. A stark is always welcome at my table." Lord Manderly said.

Jon could sense he is a little uneasy saying that. His time in capitol primed him for social clues.

"May I ask what news of winter-fell? Last I heard is Robb is missing on the sea. Has there been any news since then?" Jon asked.

"You mean you have not heard of it?" one of the Manderly sons exclaimed. He shut up when his father glared at him.

"Heard what, My lord?" Jon asked alarmed, turning towards Lord Manderly inquisitively.

The fat lord sighed in response.

"There is rather unfortunate from winterfell. Ten days after we heard news of young Robb, we received word from winterfell that Freya Reyne and young Brandon stark went to godswood to pray to old gods. They were found later, with an insensate Brandon in lap of hysterical Lady Reyne. Brandon Stark has fallen in to a deep sleep he will not wake from no matter what maesters try. Lady Arryn accused Lady Reyne of witchcraft, how ever, when guards went to apprehend her, the lady is not in her chambers any more, Neither can she be found with in fifty leagues of Winterfell. Lord Stark has decided post pone his trip to the sea till Lady Reyne is found." Lord Manderly finished.

Jon stopped for a moment to digest the news. Freya is out there, facing danger every day. For a moment all he wanted to see Freya, know where she is. Then his eyes opened, the world is so much more sharper, even though all the colors are off, he could surmise that Freya is walking to godswood. She looked determined and defeated, but she looked well. Jon tried to call out to her, but all he could hear is a growl. He tried running to her, but he miscalculated the strength of his legs, skidding through mud till a fallen branch stopped his jolly ride.

Jon stood up, in the process, he peered at his shoes to check they are not snagged on any thing. He could not see them. All he could see is reflection of Flame in black pool, his eyes surprisingly gray rather than the usual yellow. Jon yelped in surprise, taking a step back, looking up in the process and looking at Freya standing in front of his father, who had an unsheathed ice in his hands. The shock of that scene jolted Jon out of what ever trance he was in. when he came to, all the Manderlys are looking in his direction worriedly.

"Please, My lord, If you will excuse me. I need some air." Jon said, his hands trembling.

Lord Manderly nodded at him sympathetically.

"As you please, My Lord. I bid you good night." Lord Manderly said nodding to Jon.

Jon couldn't get out of there fast enough. His legs eventually lead him to a beach on white harbor's pier, with a hidden rocky alcove. He looked up at the sky. His head is a mess. His feelings changed so fast, his mind couldn't even give them form.

Eventually, he calmed down. His lord father is the most honorable man on earth, there is no way he is going to kill a girl in godswood. He will give Freya a trial, regardless of what she did. Jon is under no doubt Freya practiced witchcraft. After all, all of his siblings performed the act together. He could only surmise the perfect Sansa went tattling to their parents as usual, allowing Lady Arryn to press charges. How ever, witchcraft is not a punishable crime in north. If Bran has really fallen in to magical sleep, Jon could easily imagine Lady Stark being spitting mad.

Before he left north, Lady Stark liked Freya. Lady Arryn never liked him or his fiance, did every thing in her power to poison Lady Stark's mind against Jon and Freya. She had not succeeded then, how ever, if Bran really did fall in to magical sleep, then it is quite possible Lady Stark was the primary force behind this entire situation. He still remembered how mad Lady Catelyn was when a lance fell on Bran's arm breaking it. If it had gone Lady Stark's way, the guard would have lost his head. The worse thing amongst all this is even Jon could not say with conviction his little brother's situation has nothing to do with his fiance.

They read books about witchcraft and spells together. Freya surmised that she has been practicing it for the very first time when they bound flame to them selves. He wanted to try some thing else in the book, but she has stopped him actively. She told him sorcery is a blade with out hilt, one will only increase the chances of getting hurt if one were treat it as a toy. Then what in the world has she been doing practicing witchcraft, that too with a child? If only Robb was there, this never would have happened.

He wondered where his brother has been lost. He had no idea what he would do if he lost him. Robb has been his best friend and pillar of strength for as long as he has been alive. He has missed his brother dearly past few months. The sharp pang of loss always hit him when he least expected. The sea in front of him roared violently as it always does during nights, when moon is out. In this vast black sea, his brother is lost some where. A desperation hit him so strongly for a moment, he any strength in his body even as the roaring waves touched his feet.

The next wave pulled him in. It is high tide time, Jon had no idea water rose this quickly in this part of the sea. He has been more used to the gentle sea of the south side, which slowly moved up on the pier. Black filled his vision for a moment, even as his lungs screamed for air. His body renewed its struggle for survival as he scrambled up, and towards the distant screaming. Then all of a sudden, a strong arm surrounded his middle, then he was being dragged banging on all the rocks under his feet. Some one pulled him up, Jon breathed in the crisp air gratefully, spat out salt water the next moment.

"What in the name of mermaid's tits are you thinking, you little shit?" some one screamed at him.

Jon raised his eyes to the man sharply. The man, who was glaring at him, bit back a snapping response suddenly as he observed Jon's clothing. Jon him self came to the sudden realization he is being very rude to his savior. His eyes softened slowly, as the man's eyes did the same, scanning him again and again doubtfully as if to make sure what he is looking at is true. Finally, the man's eyes settled on a reproachful and prideful look, as if declaring he is not going to apologize for his rudeness to the little lordling, consequences be damned.

"I thank you for saving my life, good man. If you were to come back tomorrow morning to the Manderly court, and ask for Jon stark, I will see to it you are sufficiently rewarded." Jon said with a nod.

The reproach slowly melted away from the man's face, as he nodded back and helped Jon on to the dock.

"It's a bad time to be lost in thoughts on pier,milord. Sea gets mighty rough on a full moon night." the sailor responded, even as he shouted orders to his fellow men to pull the boat on to the dock. Jon, seeing as they are short handed, moved to help them. The sailors gave him a suspicious glance, but they accepted the help any way. The sea is indeed rough.

"That doesn't look like a fishing vessel." Jon observed to the man, who insisted on escorting him as far as the main street.

"Right you are, milord. We are running petrol to look for any ship wrecks." he answered.

"Did you see any?" Jon asked.

"Aye, but they are not trader's galleys." he responded back.

Jon turned to him sharply. The man shrugged in answer.

"Keep faith my lord. If any one can survive a winter storm, it will be a Stark." the man nodded to Jon in the direction of main street.

"See you on the morrow." Jon nodded back to the man.

It is during his walk back to the castle it occurred to him why Freya tried using sorcery. She is trying to find Robb. He had felt hope all of a sudden, only to loose it again. If he had been doubtful his betrothed has used some kind of magic before, now is absolutely sure she did. Even so, he could perhaps reason with his father. Lord Stark may be stern, but he is not unfair. In fact, he him self will go and bring Robb back. If he pleaded with his father, he will agree to not punish Freya till he is back, if he died on the quest, at least Freya will be safe. Jon congratulated him self on the smart plan, hurried to his living quarters to put them in action as fast as possible.

* * *

Freya's determined eyes met Lord Stark's grim ones.

"Lady Reyne." Lord Stark greeted her curtly.

"Lord Stark." Freya greeted him back somberly.

Lord Stark did not ask her where she is for the past week. After all, he knew now she is locked up in her forge.

"I would like to hear your side of the story now, My lady." Lord Stark said, facing her with an icy expression.

Freya nodded and began her explanation.

"This story at times might sound too fantastic, even so, I implore you to listen it to the end My lord. For if not now, I shall never gather enough courage to confess it all, let the old gods them selves be judge of my sins if there are any." Freya began. Lord stark did not interrupt her.

"I hope you have had a look at our pedigree. If you have not already, My grandfather, and great grandfather both married Targaryen bastards. My father him self took an princess of Asshai for his wife. Asshai's royal family is prolific enough that they don't mind giving away a princess to a merchant. My maternal great grand mother is a mage from Pentos, maternal grandfather is a sorcerer from Quarth, an apprentice thrown away. My lady mother is thirteenth daughter of a thirteenth daughter. In asshai, such is considered bad luck, thus the lowly marriage of my mother. You must be wondering now why this is important. For you see, shadow magic runs in the royal blood of Asshai, while one must have at least a measure of fire magic to be a sorcerer of Quarth. That is how they make the valyrian steel, with the help of fire mages. My mother her self posses a modicum of magic. I, how ever, am born with a far superior ability. I can control fire and flames to my will." Freya stopped here, opened her palms, shew Lord Stark a candle flame that is burning in her hands. Ned Stark's eye brows touched his hair.

"It can't be." he breathed in. If this is true, what else is true? Is magic returning to westeros? Will the dragons be born again? He will have to change his entire perception of history now. For now, he will listen to what Freya Reyne has to say till the end.

"Magic is not might my lord. One can still die just fine from steel, an ability to control fire does not always mean immunity from fire it self. When I was a wee child, fire's are uncontrollable around me. My mother eventually lost her life because of me." Freya stopped to push tears back in. she has a lot to say yet.

"My father, fearing that I will bring disaster upon every one, has taken me to volantis. In the very bowels of Volantis, in the inner most chambers behind it's famous onyx walls, an order of mages still exists. With in month's, it is visible my ability far out stripped any before me. Shadow binders of Asshai work their magic with blood, my blood is the most powerful there is. Before we can see, a struggle started for me. My father, rightly predicting I will be in untold danger in Volantis, has taken me and run in the cover of night. We roamed from land to land, never staying any where long enough, but gathering any information we can of magic users. Eventually, we reached kings-landing. My father found a solution with in journal's of queen Selenei. She proclaimed Starks to be magic users and a child of Stark's and Targaryens will either be most powerful sorcerer, or not a have a lick of magic. Either of those solutions will work for me and north is remote enough that none of the men who are after me for my blood will not be able to enter the land. How ever, he was in despair, for a heir to a lord paramount is far above our station. Then, he accidentally came to know about Jon. He couldn't be more relieved. We immediately set on our journey. There was an incident in Kings-landing, we couldn't delay any more."

She paused there to take a breath.

"Even with all the proclamations of Queen Selenei, I have not believed coming north will make any difference. How ever, As soon as we crossed neck, I could feel the difference. What's once would have been an inferno if I accidentally so much as feel annoyed, now there is only a small fire which roars a little. As the days passed in my journey towards north, My powers calmed so much I could very well be any other girl. I never felt more calm or safe as I did with in winter-fell. As the days passed, I turned from my own wonder to the family that has done so much for me. Little by Little, I noticed things. Animals are just more tame in the hands of your children. Even the wildest pony will be calm for Sansa, while even the oldest horse will run for Arya. It is not one occurrence, but a thousand little things here and there that made me believe your family is at least as magical as my own is, if not to the same extent. Over the time, I came to realize Starks possess some ability to be wargs, if not as powerful as most well known skin changers. Then, Jon went on that wretched mission. I could feel the fear overwhelming me, I could feel the winter-fell responding to me. If I let it be, the hot springs would have changed in to volcano at some time. I .. " she choked up. Lord stark took stock of what happened then. The strange marriage ritual Freya insisted they go through.

"It is not a custom is it? You did some thing, did you not?" Lord Stark growled at her.

"Please my lord. I could not bear the thought of bringing danger to you all. I only bound my powers by your blood. Fire, bound by ice. I will never put winter-fell or Starks in danger." Freya almost shouted.

Lord stark only considered Freya stonily.

"Did you know before performing what ever it is, it will not hurt my us?" Lord Stark asked icily.

The shame on Freya's face is response enough.

"There is more, isn't it?" He asked with growing dread.

Tears began to fall on Freya's face. Ned stark could not find it in him to pity the girl. The girl and her father, who have deceived them all, put all of his family at risk. Robb is lost, Bran is as good as lost.

"Get on with it Lady Reyne." he said icily.

"When Jon returned, he wouldn't part with flame. I tried convincing him many ways to let go of the little lion cub. He refused. From his account of the encounter with mountain lion, it is clear he possesses some ability of warg, if not enough to control a creature as great as mountain lion. By then, I could tell that Starks all have magic in their blood, for I feel it's effect on my power. How ever, I could also tell it is not going to be enough if some thing were to happen to Jon. I thought to bind Flame only to Jon, my lord, please believe me when I say so." Freya looked at him imploringly.

Lord Stark digested what she is saying with growing dread. The accounts from Sansa, Arya, even Rickon.

"But Robb wouldn't let us. Arya came to know accidentally, then rest of the children. I did not want to include them, at all. At the end of it, none of them went back, no matter how much I tried to scare them. In the end, I shifted the magic so the flame is bound to Starks through me." Freya stopped there.

"What would have happened if you failed?" Lord Stark asked.

Freya did not want to answer. There is no way to answer that question that did not incriminate her. Her fear increased, at the same time, bubbles started appearing in clear pool of gods wood. Lord Stark looked at them as if he is startled by their presence, then his mien become even more icy.

"Answer the question, Lady Freya." Ned Stark growled at her. His body is as taut as a pulled string. Freya could sense danger in the air with out even words.

"I would have gone insane First, my lord. If I was not enough, then Jon, Robb, then children." she answered resignedly.

Ned Stark drew ice in a single sweep and held it to her neck.

"Give me one good reason not to slay you where you stand, my lady!" he growled at her.

A twig snapped loudly in distance, Flame came skidding to a stop before the gods wood pool.

Freya gasped. In his state of alertness, Ned clearly noted the eyes of beast changing color from gray to molten orange even as the beast yipped at them.

For a second, neither Freya, nor Ned stark moved. Then slowly, as if coming out of a trance, Ned removed the blade from Freya's neck.

"Continue, my lady." he said as calmly as he can manage.

Freya spent some time gathering her wits. The pool in godswood bubbled away. Flame walked over to Freya, laid down with her head in Freya's lap. He is getting quite big.

"I was able to reign in my powers my lord. All the Starks together are far more powerful than I ever imagined. Had this happened before I was bound by Flame here, and he by Starks, then the entire city would have burned by now. In fact, that is one reason why we ran post haste from kings-landing. After flame is bound, we knew the reason for his pain is his toes, and we bore the pain with him so he can be healed. A bond is formed with such things. Over the next weeks, I realized many occurrences where Stark children knew where each other is with out any help what so ever. Bran is the one for whom it happened so frequently, I doubt he even notices it. If one Stark child has seen it, it is as if all the others have too. I asked him questions to confirm it is so, some times he could even tell me what Jon is going to write to me even before ravens came by. I feared if I let it be, then some thing bad might happen. I did not understand the power he possesses is, only that he is very powerful."

Freya hesitated as she found words to explain what happened next.

"There is a small mental exercise that the mages in Volantis taught me. I hoped if we were to do this, we will have a small measure of understanding about Bran's power. It is the safest and most minute of what I learned. I was taught there is no danger what so ever associated with this exercise. It needed we be in a place which is calm, and where we felt most safe. Bran and I both came to godswood. We only concentrated for a little while, suddenly I was seeing a strange being bent over Robb. I burned the creature. I could see where ever we are, it's full of snow and a tempest is coming. It felt dangerous, too cold, and I had a bad feeling, so I urged Bran to come back. I begged him to bring us back, for this is not a power of mine. It's clear what ever Bran is, he is far more powerful than I. Bran said he is taking us back, the next minute I opened my eyes, but Bran wouldn't open his. I even tried doing the same thing again to see if I can bring him back, but I could not go there with out Bran. Bran wouldn't wake no matter what. I thought I could find an answer among the legends of Starks, for some one of the Starks must have known it before, some one must have written some thing about it. As I came out, I heard Lady Arryn speak. I knew it's only a matter of time before I am going to be apprehended, I can not do any thing if I am under trial. So I fled to the forge. Tilly helped me where she can. I realized over the next few days that Bran could be a green seer. How ever, there is nothing more written any where. I feared if I delayed any further, the trial will happen in front of Jon. He will not be able to bear it easily. He will endure, but I wanted to spare him the horror." Freya finished her confession.

Lord Stark did not say any thing.

"You will not speak this again till you have my leave, Lady Reyne. You are bound to your chambers, as befitting your station. I advise you stay there till I deliberate on the matter." Lord Stark's tone brooked no emotion.

Freya only hoped Bran would wake up soon, and Robb will come home.


End file.
